


Bavardage Nocturne (your moon)

by Yayosh



Category: niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayosh/pseuds/Yayosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« C'est la lune qui éclairera nos nuits, nos vices et nos bavardages. C'est la nuit qui bercera nos<br/>peines, nos tristesses et nos déceptions. Endors-toi mon amour, endors-toi, le soleil arrive. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma/gifts).



> à Chaton et à nos bavardages nocturnes.

 

Chapitre un.

_« Sous la lune. »_

 

 

 

Le sens. Le sens des choses, celles qui nous entourent, celles qui nous percutent. Le sens de ce tic tac qui sort de cette montre. Le sens de ses secondes qui passent et pourquoi ? Le sens de ce perpétuel chagrin qui se nourrit un peu plus chaque jour de la maladie mentale qui n'a qu'un seul nom propre : l'Humanité.

L'Humanité. L'humain en lui-même. La sagesse, la tristesse, la paresse et d'autre encore.

Il y avait l'humain et l'humaine. Soyons galant, commençons par la dame. 

Emma. Nom commun, physique commun, brune aux yeux bleus. Emma se tenait en face d'une porte, celle de son appartement. Emma a le regard perdu, on pourrait croire qu'une vague de larme salée s'apprêtent à franchir ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Non. C'est tout simplement l'expression naturelle de la jeune fille. Elle est seule, enfin pas tout à fait, mais elle est seule.

 Jill. Grand brun, porte des lunettes et des mocassins. Jill se tenait lui aussi en face de la porte, aux côtés d'Emma, un peu plus en retrait. Jill regardait sa copine, inquiet, mais pourquoi l'était-il ? Jill était de nature inquiète. Jill, lui, tombe amoureux d'à peu près toutes les filles qu'il rencontre, les belles, les moches, les grosses, les planches à pain, elles y passent toutes. Pourtant il avait choisi Emma. 

Deux êtres liés, deux êtres déchirés. Retour de soirée, esprit embrumé.  _Ou est donc ma place devant cette porte ?_  

**\- Tu veux que je rentre ?**

**\-  Non. Je suis épuisée.**  

Froide comme le reflet de la couleur de ses yeux. Glacial comme son âme. Elle le savait très bien qu'il voulait baiser, ce soir, elle n'avait pas la force de faire semblant, de faire semblant de prendre du plaisir, de faire semblant de sourire au réveil. Trop fatiguée, encore dévastée par cette énième crise qui l'avait prise en plein milieu du bar. 

Ce soir encore elle s'était étouffée à cause de cette foule qui l'agressait que par sa simple présence.

Un baisé furtif sur les lèvres, un « bonne nuit » qui s'envola dans ce silence pesant. La porte qui claqua et lui qui prit ses clics et ses clacs. Elle enleva ses chaussures et resta un instant figée.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

3 heures du matin. La fatigue n'est qu'un voile devant ses yeux, la lassitude, la peur et la frustration n'ont fait que prendre le contrôle de son corps. Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix.

Elle sortit, claqua la porte. Elle aimait ce bruit, sec, court. Tout simple.

Elle descendit les marches, ouvrit la porte de son immeuble. L'air s'engouffra en dessous de son pull. Frisson, peur du noir. Elle s'avança quittant ce cocon douillé que lui offrait cette grosse baraque déjà loin derrière elle.

Emma pénétra dans le parc juste en face de chez elle. Le silence est pour elle la chose la plus pesante qu'il puisse exister dans ce monde, c'est alors, avec une suite de geste mécanique qu'elle sortit son Ipod, enfonçant les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La musique changea en un instant son monde.

Si le monde n'était plus physique, un passant, un oiseau aurait vu une âme errer telle une conscience perdue. Emma marchait se laissant bercer, sentant ses membres s'affaiblir, finalement, s'affalant sur un banc glacial.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Le rire. Le rire faux, le rire vrai, le rire mélancolique ou alcoolique. Il y avait plusieurs rires, des voix graves, des connards bourrés. Ils s'approchaient, doucement, en zigzagant sûrement mais Emma refusait d'ouvrir un seul œil, bien trop pétrifiée et encore sous le choc de ce réveil un peu trop brutal. Sa musique résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Elle n'était même pas fichue de trouver le sommeil dans son lit mais sur un banc, à 4 heure du matin dans le froid, oui.

Elle n'entendait plus que le son de son cœur battre dans ses oreilles lorsque le groupe de jeunes la dépassa, mêlant chuchotement et gloussement. Puis, tout simplement, le silence. Il ne s'était rien passé. Sa musculature se détendit, elle réentendit la musique dans ses oreilles mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus ses orteils.

Quelque chose la frôla. Sens en alertes, danger, agression. Elle ouvrit les yeux, affolée, terrifiée, à la limite de la crise, à la limite du hurlement. Pourquoi s'était-elle endormie sur ce banc ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie ce soir ? Pourquoi s'être baladée toute seule dans ce parc ? La folie l'avait-elle vraiment atteinte ? Ou était-ce par peur de la folie qu'elle avait fuit de sa chambre ?

Elle voulait ne plus être là jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ses yeux.

Pas de coup de foudre.

A la limite de la méprise.

Mais il avait l'air inoffensif.

Et il souriait.

 

**\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.**

 

Fatigue physique, fatigue mentale, désabusée, elle ne sut même pas où elle avait trouvé la force de se redresser.

 

**\- Encore heureux,**  répliqua-t-elle.

 

Et elle aurait voulu se justifier : _si tu avais voulu me faire peur je t'aurais pris pour un sale gamin, con, connard qui n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que d'emmerder l'monde ! Un sale mioche comme j'ai dû en supporter toute ma putain d'vie !_

Mais elle n'en fit rien sous ce sourire qui lui inspira la gentillesse. Il s'assit, à côté d'elle. Silence. Un silence léger, pour la première fois depuis un moment.

 

**\- La lune est belle ce soir,**  dit-il avant de boire une forgée de sa canette de bière.

**\-  Je n'aime pas la lune.**

**\-  Pourquoi ?**

**\-  Elle est symbole qu'il fait nuit.**

**\-  Tu as quoi contre la nuit ?**

**\-  Elle apporte la solitude et les maux deviennent plus pesants.**

**\-  Chacun à sa perception.**

**\-  Quelle est la tienne ?**

**\-  La lune m'apporte compagnie et les maux, la nuit, se font plus léger,**  répondit-il en se tournant vers Emma, secouant sa canette de bière.

 

Elle était sa compagnie et la bière le soulageait.

Elle put apercevoir le visage du garçon. Châtain clair, virant au blond, visage peu commun, pas beau, pas moche, charmant.

 

**« Niall enchanté. »**

**« Emma enchanté. »**

 

Des doigts qui s'enlacent, une simple connaissance en plus. Peut-être pas, peut-être que si.

Un prénom hurlé par un mec. Son prénom. Le blond se retourna, gueulant autre chose, Emma n'écoutait plus.

 

  
**\- Je vais devoir y aller,** murmura-t-il la voix cassé en haussant ses larges épaules.

**\-  Ok.**

**\-  Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance et tu devrais rentrer chez toi.**

**\-  Ouais.**

 

Il se leva. Elle rêvait. Il se retourna.

 

**« Emma ? »**

**« Mmh »**

**« Le monde supralunaire est immuable. »**

 

Et il partit en courant, la laissant en tête à tête avec la lune.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapitre deux.

_« Et le temps passe en deux mois, enfin, pas vraiment. »_

 

 

 

Le bruit agaçant de sa bouche lorsqu'il avala ses céréales et son reniflement insupportable qu'elle avait dû supporter toute la nuit. Pourtant il était beau mais il n'avait aucun charme, un style bobo et cette affreuse manie de remettre ses lunettes en place dès qu'il avait le malheur de baisser la tête trop vite. Jill. Jill est grand, droit, bien dans ses chaussures et un peu trop sûr de lui. Jill parle beaucoup de lui mais il s'inquiète pour tout le monde, une fois, il avait harcelé Emma, venant jusqu'à devant chez elle parce qu'elle ne répondait plus à ses appels, il avait forcé la porte, avait trouvé la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle, l'avait réconfortée.

C'était le début de leur histoire, elle était persuadée de l'aimer.

Mais le temps, le temps fait tout, le temps fait mal, le temps trace son chemin. Le temps, les heures, les minutes, l'enchaînement des secondes. Le temps est un bien précieux qui s'écroule trop vite, quand on en perd la notion, la vie passe, la vie s'écroule, la vie n'a plus de sens.  
Elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

9 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Rencontre ridicule, l'homme s'attache à la femme, elle le laisse faire. Et ça commence, trop vite, trop violemment, il s'incruste dans sa vie, elle le laisse faire. Et ça leur tombe dessus, il l'aime, elle le laisse faire. Et ça devient étouffant cette attention, il lui construit un quotidien plus mouvementé que celui de son passé, elle le laisse faire.

Il la retient, elle le laisse faire.

**– C'est l'anniversaire de Mathis ce soir, on va dans un restaurant assez sympa, tu viens je suppose non ?**   
**– Mmmh, il y aura qui ?**   
**– Pas mal de potes du lycée, tu pourras revoir des connaissances comme ça.**

Emma resserra son verre entre ses longs doigts et le visage d'une certaine personne lui revint en tête. Sa tête trembla, ses pensées convulsèrent, la peur la ramena sur terre. Jill se pencha et prit la main de sa compagne, apercevant le changement d'humeur de la jeune fille, elle retira sa main, se leva et débarrassa la table. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, fébriles.

**– Tu peux y aller tout seul, je n'y tiens pas,**  réussit-elle à articuler.

Il soupira, elle courba le dos. Elle détestait quand il commençait à soupirer, il allait insister, ils allaient se disputer, elle allait céder. La routine.

**\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette discussion Emma ?**   
**\- Non.**   
**\- Alors tu viendras ?**   
**\- Oui.**   
**– Tu me le promets ?**

Elle se retourna et s'appuya dos au plan de travail, fixant son copain de ses yeux les plus noirs. Lui, buvait son café noir comme si de rien n'était. Bavardage fatiguant, ce comique de répétition qu'il y avait entre eux deux, mais c'était loin d'être drôle.  
Elle ne répondit pas à cette dernière question.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**– Tu es très jolie.**

La porte qui claqua, les joues rosies d'Emma, non par réaction au compliment de son conjoint mais par la colère, le stress mais surtout pour cause des larmes versées le temps d'enfiler sa robe blanche.

L'appréhension. L'appréhension de ses actes, de ses erreurs. L'appréhension sur la vie, sur la mort. L'appréhension d'une soirée qui ne pourrait qu'être agréable, mais Emma et ses « camarades » de lycée, Emma et ses peurs, Emma et ses crises ne pouvaient que faire ressortir l'appréhension qu'elle allait devoir supporter le temps du trajet jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.  
Ses mains moites, son regard fuyant, ils sortirent de l'immeuble, il lui prit la main, elle le laissa faire.

Son visage se tourna sur la droite, elle se figea.

_Une seconde_  : elle avait repris la  _notion_  du temps.  
 _Deux secondes_  : il était  _là_ , appuyé sur son vélo, de l'autre côté de la rue.  
 _Trois secondes_  : merde, il est bien  _réel._  
 _Quatre secondes_  : leurs  _regards_  se croisent, il sourit.  
 _Cinq secondes_  : elle détourne son visage en feu.

Deux mois s'étaient écroulés depuis cette fameuse nuit, deux putain de mois qui frappèrent Emma en plein fouet. Avait-elle hiberné durant tout ce temps ? Avoir été là sans l'être ? Après sa rencontre avec Niall, elle était retournée chez elle, avait dormi toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi, quand elle s'était réveillée, Jill était en train de regarder la télé, il l'avait accueilli dans son propre appartement en l'embrassant.

Elle n'avait jamais autant dormi depuis de longues années et au moment même où elle s'était dit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, pourtant si réel, elle s'était rendormie au fond d'elle, se remettant en dans sa léthargie habituelle.

Elle n'était plus sortie la nuit, persuadée de n'avoir personne à rejoindre.

Pourtant il était là,  _putain._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Elle resserra l'emprise de la main de Jill au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient sur le devant du restaurant. Un groupe s'y était rassemblé, elle pouvait les voir de là où elle se trouvait, cherchant les visages connus comme ceux inconnus. Gabriel, Joris, Lorrine, Perrie... Les noms se bousculaient dans son esprit, des visages qui lui rappelaient les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs, surtout les mauvais.

Surtout lui, surtout son visage à lui.

Et boum, ça se brise dans sa tête, elles s'affolent ses pensées, tellement, qu'elle n'arrive plus à marcher.

Lui. Ses yeux verts, ses boucles, son sourire qui lui donne la gerbe.  
Lui et son air arrogant, lui et sa blonde à son bras.  
Lui et sa capacité d'écraser n'importe qui avec qu'un seul regard mais surtout, sa capacité de la détruire elle que par sa simple présence.

_Jay._

**« Emma ? »**

Jill tirait sur la main tremblante de la brunette. Elle ne voulait plus avancer, elle ne pouvait plus avancer.

**\- Tu m'as pas dit qu'il serait là** , articula-t-elle la voix cassée.  
 **\- Qui ça ?**

Et il tourna la tête, cherchant des yeux l'élément perturbateur. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur cette silhouette.

**\- Je ne savais pas que sa présence allait te gêner...**  
 **\- Pardon ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**  Répondit-elle, tremblante.  
 **\- Oh je t'en prie Emma, calme-toi, commence pas à faire une crise je n'ai pas envie de ça ce soir et...**  
 **\- Parce que tu crois que moi j'en ai envie de ces putains de crises ?**  

Sa respiration s'accéléra et le feu lui monta aux joues, elle ne voulait plus avancer, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Les larmes débordèrent, honteuse, elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

**\- Jill, je peux pas y aller, je t'en supplie on y va pas, ils ne nous ont pas encore vu on peut repartir maintenant...**  supplia Emma, une once de désespoir se faisant entendre dans sa voix.  
 **\- Non j'ai promis à Mathis et tu me l'as aussi promis, arrête d'essayer de te trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir à ce dîner ! C'est fou ça Emma, contrôle-toi un peu, prend sur toi !**  
 **\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je le fais exprès ?**  murmura-t-elle sous le choc des paroles du grand brun.  
 **\- Non, juste que tu pourrais faire un effort et que tu baisses les bras bien trop vite dès qu'une merde t'arrive, putain Emma, relativise bordel il va pas te bouffer !**

Sonnée, elle était sonnée et désespérée. Il lui était juste impossible de faire un pas de plus vers cet individu.  
Elle se recula donc d'un pas, deux pas, trois pas avant de définitivement tourner les talons.

**« Emma putain reviens ! »**   
_Crève._   
**« Emma tu vas encore me faire passer pour un con ! »**   
_Tu le mérites._   
**« C'est ça, t'as raison ! »**   
_Laisse-moi._

Puis plus rien, juste le bruit de ses pas, juste son cœur qui résonnait dans sa tête, juste cette envie de vomir. Les larmes s'était déjà échappées de ses yeux et maintenant elle pria pour ne pas tomber à terre avant de rejoindre son appartement.

Son chez elle, vide, silencieux.

Elle sanglota tout en marchant, une main sur sa poitrine, essayant tant bien que de mal de faire taire cette douleur dans son torse, rien à faire, elle était bien là, bien présente et coulait dans ses veines bien trop violemment, bien trop souvent.

**_" J'ai envie de crever putain..."_** murmura-t-elle à son intention.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Deux minutes qu'elle était devant son immeuble ? Deux heures ? Vingt minutes ? Elle avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de se calmer mais en vain. Le visage de ce garçon lui revenait toujours en esprit comme une putain de claque.

Il était devenu beau ce bâtard. Il avait l'air d'être bien, d'être heureux. _N'y avait-il aucune justice dans ce putain d'monde ?_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, poussant une plainte. La rue était déserte. Qu'attendait-elle pour rentrer chez elle ? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui l'attendait chez elle ? Rien, absolument rien mis à part la solitude et une nuit d'enfer. Ainsi que son taille crayon et l'élastique.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de relever la tête. Il y avait encore son vélo mais lui, lui, il n'était plus là. Elle traversa la route, s'avança et posa une main sur le guidon. Elle était bien seule, terriblement seule, fatalement seule.

Elle leva les yeux, la demi-lune était là, pourtant ses larmes coulaient encore.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le poids de la solitude s'envola laissant place à une douce chaleur dans sa nuque.

**« Emma. »**

Elle se retourna, faisant face aux yeux océans du garçon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. 

**« Niall. »**   
**« Pourquoi ses larmes ? »**   
**« Longue histoire. »**

Et elle sentit son corps frôler le sien, ses mots touchant son ouï.

_**« La lune est très haute ce soir, il te reste la fin de la nuit pour me la raconter, ton histoire. »** _


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapitre trois.

_« ça parle ça discute sous la lune, et nous voilà à notre premier bavardage nocturne »_

 

 

  
_« Au collège, je me suis retrouvée en classe avec un bouclé, une tête de plus que moi, une bouille sérieuse mais adorable, il avait des boutons partout mais des yeux magnifiques. On a accroché tout de suite, comme un coup de foudre amicale. En un regard tout se disait entre nous, on passait des heures le soir à parler, c'était comme mon frère._

_Jay._

_Simultanément, j'ai commencé à être de plus en plus stressée, de moins en moins à l'aise dans les lieux publics, ce genre de chose, et il était là pour me tenir la main, passer ses doigts sur mon visage, me chuchoter que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, que tant qu'on était ensemble rien ne pouvait m'arriver, je le croyais. Et toutes mes angoisses s'envolaient, comme par magie, il était ma liberté, mon remède à moi._

_Mais à chaque fois qu'elles s'envolaient, ses angoisses, c'était comme si elles le faisaient pour revenir quand la solitude me retrouvait, plus destructrices et bien plus incontrôlables. Au fond, c'était pas tellement grave parce que rien que l'idée de le retrouver le lendemain matin m'aidait à dormir, je savais que quand la nuit sera passée, j'irais mieux parce que je serais avec lui, parce qu'il me fera du bien._

_La même année, au mois d'avril, je suis partie en Italie. Et on a été séparés dans deux groupes de visites différents. A l'époque, personne n'était vraiment au courant que j'angoissais très vite puisqu'il était toujours à côté de moi et que rien que sa présence me calmait. Je me suis retrouvée seule, coincée dans la Chapelle Sixtine, bondée évidemment, sans rien ni personne à qui me raccrocher. Et puis le drame.  
J'arrivais plus à respirer, je voyais trouble, ça s'est mis à siffler et à hurler dans ma tête, je n'entendais plus rien, ni même mes amies qui me parlaient, ni même mes propres pensées. J'ai commencé à avoir mal au crâne, de manière insupportable, et cette douleur s'est lentement propagée dans tout mon corps. J'étais seule, face à ce phénomène que je ne comprenais pas, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ça s'arrête. Je sais que je me suis mise à pleurer, mais je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose après ça. Je crois que je me suis évanouie sous le coup de la douleur, et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée dans l'herbe, 50 élèves et professeurs inquiets autour de moi, avec seulement  Jay qui savait quoi faire. C'était vraiment horrible. Mais encore une fois, il était là et ses yeux ont réussis à me sauver de ce cauchemar._

_Je suis bipolaire. J'ai des périodes de « crise », du moins, c'est comme ça que ça se manifeste. Je vais bien, et la seconde d'après, j'ai envie de hurler. Je fais très peu de crises de colères. La dépression par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Ça vient, ça repart, sans que je puisse rien contrôler, accentuant mes angoisses, rendant tout plus difficile, moins supportable. Dans ces périodes, j'ai juste envie de mourir dans mon lit, de ne voir personne et de pleurer jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Et je ne ressens rien. Rien que de la fatigue. Je ne suis même plus triste, juste épuisée, et c'est frustrant, parce que je vois tout le monde vivre et moi je suis assise sur le bord de la route à les regarder en me demandant quand est-ce que ce sera mon tour à nouveau._

_Je me suis habituée, je crois. C'est ma vie, et j'ai passé le stade de l'acceptation, ça rend les choses un peu plus faciles._

_En grandissant, on a commencé à se détruire, avec Jay. Du moins il m'a détruite. Rien n'allait jamais, il fallait toujours que je change quelque chose dans ma manière de me comporter, de voir les choses, d'agir. Les amis qu'on n'avait pas en communs étaient des profiteurs qui voulaient me faire du mal, mes opinions n'étaient jamais valables. Il a essayé de tout changer chez moi, de faire de moi quelqu'un que je n'étais pas. Il voulait simplement que je sois dans ses critères, la meilleure amie parfaite, celle qui fera envier les plus envieuses. Certaines parties de moi ont disparues, d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Je n'avais toujours pas de traitement et mes crises ne s'arrêtaient pas. Alors je baissais juste la tête et je me laissais faire parce qu'il était mon seul remède en ce jour._

_Je pensais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me sauver, mais c'est lui qui me détruisait, c'est lui, qui provoquait des crises plus fréquentes._

_C'est pas comme si on ne m'avait pas averti, pourtant. Mes cousins, qui sont comme des frères pour moi, avaient essayés. Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir raison. J'avais besoin qu'il soit mon meilleur ami et de ne pas m'être trompé sur son compte.  
Les choses ont continué de s'envenimer avec Jay, jusqu'au moment où j'ai dit stop et où j'ai coupé les ponts avec lui. C'était en Juillet, début Juillet. Mon été s'est super bien passé, j'ai rencontré Jill, il avait deux ans de plus que moi, nous n'étions qu'amis mais pourtant déjà amoureux.  _

_Et en Octobre, c'est parti en couille. Encore. Jay, avec qui je n'avais pas eu de contact depuis quatre mois, revient en me proposant ses lacets pour me pendre. Il savait tout de moi. Il avait été mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon confident durant 3 ans, et il m'a tout bonnement dit d'aller me tuer, c'est peut-être rien aux yeux d'une personne extérieure à cette histoire, mais je peux t'assurer, Niall, que rien ne m'a fait plus de peine que son comportement envers moi. Depuis le fait de me trouver à proximité de lui me fait partir en crise. Je ne peux pas manger dans la même pièce que lui. J'ai songé plusieurs fois à me faire vomir. Je lutte parfois pour ne pas sauter de repas._

_J'ai pourtant traversé une passe qui semblait insurmontable et que, je n'ai pas réussi à surmonter. Jay se faisait de plus en plus vicieux, retournant mes propres amis contre moi, j'étais la fautive, le mouton noir. Tout a basculé, tout s'est effondré, je me suis effondrée.  Mes parents ont réagis et m'ont collée chez le psy, le psychiatre et le psychothérapeute.  
Et je suis devenue la  _« malade »_  de mon entourage._

_C'est à moi que j'en veux. Je m'en veux de m'être laissée toucher à ce point par lui, je m'en veux d'être aussi vulnérable. Je m'en veux de l'avoir gêné au point qu'il me demande de mourir, je m'en veux de ne pas arriver à arrêter d'y penser, je m'en veux de passer mes nuits à pleurer en me demandant ce que j'ai fait pour mériter qu'on me déteste comme ça._

_Et même maintenant, après un an sans le revoir jusqu'à cette nuit, la douleur est encore là, toujours réelle, mon cœur est meurtrie et mon âme dévastée. Même Jill n'y peut rien, je suis défaillante et Jay est ma principale faille._

_**« Et je ne saurais comment te remercier d'être là, avec moi alors que je dois certainement ressembler à une folle et que tu dois sûrement dégouliner de pitié pour la personne minable que je suis. Merci Niall, l'homme qui connait toute ma vie sans que je sache ton propre nom. »** _

_**« Niall Heath est très heureux d'avoir l'honneur de connaitre la douce histoire d'Emma Seabrooke. »** _

**\-  « S'opposant à ce monde complexe et perturbé, existe le "monde supralunaire". C'est un monde parfait et immuable. Ses constituants sont la Lune, le Soleil, les planètes et les Étoiles. » selon Aristote,**  déballa Emma sans prévenir.  
 **\-  Pardon ?**  s'enquit le blond en se redressant quelque peu.  
 **\-  Le monde supralunaire est immuable, tu m'as cité cette phrase lors de notre première rencontre. Manque de bol, j'ai étudié Aristote durant mes années lycée alors si tu voulais m'impressionner, c'est raté.**

Le garçon sourit, fixant la fille à ses côtés.

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre, ni trop près pour conserver cette intimité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore dévoilée mutuellement, ni trop loin, pour se sentir proche l'un de l'autre, pour avoir cette certitude qu'ils n'étaient pas un simple rêve, une simple vision, un simple mirage.

Le blond sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche tout en posant sa canette de bière sur la table basse, il regarda quelque seconde la jeune fille à côté d'elle s'assurant que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle fit un signe que non, au fond, elle mourrait d'envie d'en prendre une mais elle avait arrêté un peu plus d'un moi après s'être officiellement mise avec son Jules.

Pourtant il lui en proposa une, elle accepta.

Il alluma le briquet et l'extrémité de leurs cigarettes s'unirent le temps de procréer un nid de braises fumantes.  
 _  
_Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il était de profil, elle pouvait mieux voir ses traits fins, durs, sauvages. Il avait le regard baissé sur sa bière, sûrement en train de cogiter, il fronça les sourcils en tirant une longue taffe de sa clope. Il rejeta la fumée brûlante de ses poumons dans l'air chaud de l'appartement. Il était beau, bien plus que dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux d'Emma, pourtant quelque chose les distinguait bien l'un de l'autre : lui, il brûlait, elle, elle n'était que cendre.

**\- Raconte-moi ton histoire avec Jill.**

Son esprit prit une claque, elle s'était abandonnée à la contemplation du jeune homme en face d'elle, oubliant le reste du monde. Il venait de la ramener à la dure réalité.

**\-  Non, toi, parle-moi de toi, je ne connais rien de ta vie.**   
**\-  On a tout notre temps tu sais, je suis curieux puis, continue sur ta lancée, tu es une très bonne conteuse.**

« On s'est rencontré durant l'été il y a deux ans, enfin, on se connaissait déjà, il était dans le même lycée que moi, il a redoublé s'est pour ça qu'il n'avait qu'une classe de plus que moi. Nous nous sommes créés un lien tout bêtement en prenant un café avec des amis en commun. Je n'avais pas particulièrement d'attirance pour lui, bien trop occupé par mes propres soucis, je n'avais aucune envie de redonner ma confiance à un autre homme, que se soit d'une façon amicale ou amoureuse.

Pourtant ce qui a déclenché le déclic en moi, c'est sa ténacité, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé. Il ne m'a pas lâché, nous nous sommes vus tous les jours pendant ses vacances, il me donnait tout, je ne lui renvoyais presque rien.

Il est tombé amoureux de moi. Pour moi, mes sentiments sont nés bien plus tard. Quand les cours ont repris, il n'était plus au lycée et je n'ai jamais voulu le mettre dans mes histoires avec Jay, ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il a été au courant. Nous nous voyions tous les week-ends, c'était plaisant de se sentir désirer, de se sentir aimée, de se sentir soutenue et sa présence m'est vite devenue indispensable.

Après mon examen final, quand je me suis rendue compte que la plupart de mon entourage était bien content de se débarrasser de l'amie « un peu bizarre », lui, était toujours là. C'est la seule personne, mis à part ma famille, qui est resté coûte que coûte, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber une seule fois, il a supporté la personne insupportable que je suis.

C'est alors que j'ai su que c'était le bon.

Nous nous sommes mis ensemble le plus naturellement possible, il a rencontré mes parents, ils l'ont adoré et que dire ? Tout était parfait.

Mais plus le temps avance, plus la flamme cesse de flamber, le rêve s'éteint, l'utopie disparaît. Il me semble que nous sommes rentrés dans cette routine, la fameuse, la chiante.

Mais je ne m'en plains pas, parce que j'ai besoin de lui et que rien n'est plus parfait que son soutient.

Du moins j'arrive à m'en convaincre. »

**« Es-tu amoureuse de lui ? »**   
**« Oui. »**   
**« Pourtant, j'ai devant mes yeux une fille qui semble être tout, absolument tout, sauf amoureuse. »**

Qu'est-ce l'amour au fond ? Y-a-t-il un seuil de l'amour ? Ce sentiment s'arrête-t-il ou continue-t-il de grandir ? Comment savoir être amoureux ? Mais l'idée même de raconter à une personne qu'on l'est, de dire à combien c'est beau de se lever, de sourire parce qu'on sait qu'on verra cette personne aujourd'hui. L'idée même de prononcer cette simple phrase qui n'est que « Je suis amoureuse. » plaisait à la jeune fille.

Mais cette chose hurlait dans sa tête, ce sentiment, cette voix lui criait qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Mais elle adorait ça.

Un long bâillement s'échappa des lèvres engourdies d'Emma.

**\- Tu veux dormir ?**  s'enquit Niall en jetant sa clope dans sa canette de bière maintenant vide.  
 **\- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir puis je ne veux pas te jeter à la porte.**  
 **\-  Je peux rester là et t'aider à trouver le sommeil, il y a de bons films muet qui passe à cet heure-ci.**

Elle ne répondit pas, l'observant. Il attrapa la télécommande, passa quelque chaîne avant de tomber sur une succession d'images en noir et blanc. Charlie Chaplin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans son canapé, le bras du garçon entoura ses épaules, et, le plus tendrement du monde, elle se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête tombant doucement sur ses genoux.

Rien n'était artificiel, tout était naturel et simple, même ses caresses dans son cou, même ses frissons sur la peau de son dos. Tout était si simple et reposant.

Elle en avait oublié Jay d'il y a quelques heures plus tôt.

Il en avait oublié Aristote et sa lune.

Ils en avaient oublié l'absurdité de leurs gestes, de leur lien, de leurs paroles et de cette nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapitre quatre.

_« l'ignorance venant de toi est la pire des souffrances »_

 

 

 

 

Elle marchait main dans la main avec son Jill. Le matin même il était venu toquer à sa porte après deux jours de lourd silence. Un bouquet de fleur accompagné d'un monologue d'excuses aux allures mélancoliques et poétiques avaient suffi à faire éclater la barrière de rancune qui recouvrait ses sentiments pour lui.

Deux jours qu'elle avait affronté la solitude dans cet appartement bien trop grand pour se sentir en sécurité, bien trop petit pour se sentir libre. Deux nuits sans chaleur humaine, deux nuits flottant dans les souvenirs de ses doigts enlacés aux siens, de son rire lorsque Charlie Chaplin faisait le pitre à la télé, de ses caresses dans son cou, de ses frissons.

De cette lune sans solitude.

Elle s'était résignée à ne plus revoir ses yeux bleus à la seconde où elle avait ouvert les siens. Seule, allongée sur le canapé, la pièce était froide, ça puait la clope. Pourtant, sur la table basse, un bout de papier y était posé, quelques chiffres gribouillés, il lui avait laissé la chance de pouvoir le rappeler, à toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit mais c'était comme si les rayons de soleil qui frôlaient les pieds nues de la jeune fille, comme si la lumière du jour, comme si l'agitation en dessous de son appartement l'empêchait de s'évader comme elle avait pu le faire la nuit précédente. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle s'était levée pour se faire un chocolat chaud, la honte lui était montée aux joues et elle avait frappé du pied, hors d'elle de s'être confiée à un inconnu, naïve d'avoir laissé entrer cet homme qui, même après cette nuit, lui était encore totalement étranger. Elle ne savait que son prénom.

_Niall._

Et il résonnait dans sa tête. Une mélodie. Un refrain.

Durant ses deux nuits de solitude, elle avait lutté pour ne pas l'appeler, le conviant chez elle autour d'un thé ou d'une bière, à fumer des clopes et parler de la vie de chacun. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'avait appelé personne, ni sa mère ni sa sœur ni même Jill, en vérité elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Alors durant ses insomnies, pas vraiment réveillée ni endormie, elle avait observé les cieux, comptant les étoiles. Elle avait aussi écouté les bruits, espérant secrètement l'entendre toquer à la porte.

Elle se trouvait tellement stupide, rêveuse. Elle n'éprouvait pourtant aucune sorte d'amour pour cet étranger pourtant elle ne pouvait nier cet attachement soudain, cette envie de le connaître et d'être connue.

Et encore dans cette rue, marchant aux côtés de son amant qu'elle avait aimé revoir après ses quelques jours d'absences, elle se surprenait encore à penser à un autre homme, pas directement mais comme si tout se qu'elle observait lui rappelait ses mots, ses yeux, ses caresses.

Un son lui parvint à ses oreilles. Joie. Elle n'hésita pas à tirer sur la main de son chéri pour s'en approcher. La rue d'en face, à côté d'une boulangerie dans le coin d'un croisement où le passage s'élargissait, le son d'un ukulélé résonnait en totale harmonie avec sa voix. Emma qui alors pensait faire l'idiote avec son copain dans la rue en lui proposant d'improviser quelques pas de danse sur cette musique, s'arrêta net. Elle retint son souffle à la vue du jeune blond.

Il jouait un air qu'elle avait déjà entendu à la radio et il n'avait que pour seul public une mère et ses deux enfants, une fillette et un garçon qui tournaient sur eux-mêmes. La scène était touchante mais Emma ne pouvait décoller ses yeux de Niall, plus particulièrement de ses bras et ses mains qui grattaient les cordes.

Sa peau semblait plus claire à la lueur du jour.

C'est le contact de Jill qui ramena la jeune fille sur terre, elle ne lui donna pas la possibilité de lui demander si elle allait bien – comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'Emma perdait conscience de la vie qui l'entourait.

**\- Tu me prêtes un peu d'argent ? J'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie à la maison,**  demanda la brunette espérant paraître calme face à cette rencontre non-attendue.

**\- Pour ?**

**\- Lui, il joue divinement bien tu ne trouves pas ?**

**\- Je croyais que tu trouvais l'ukulélé « ridicule » non ?**  répliqua-t-il en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche.

**\- Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis !**  répondit la jeune femme en piquant un billet au garçon qui lui sourit.

Un instant plus tard, elle marchait à petit pas vers l'étranger évitant les passants sur son passage. Plus les mètres s'oubliaient plus son cœur se contractait. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Lui sourire ? La prendre dans ses bras ?

Son corps tout entier tremblait, elle en avait oublié Jill.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta de jouer, la chanson était finie, elle s'empressa alors d'aller déposer le billet dans son étui à guitare. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il sourit, poliment, la remercia et lui tourna le dos pour ranger son ukulélé et s'emparer de sa guitare.

Et c'était tout.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**« Bouge pas je vais ouvrir. »**

Jill, somnolant sur le canapé répondit à la jeune fille par un simple grognement avant de refermer les yeux. Emma se leva et étira ses membres frêles avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entré. Alors elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge, il était dix-neuf heure cinquante.

Alors durant ses sept secondes qui séparaient le canapé de la porte d'entré, elle se demanda qui était derrière. Sa maman ? Sa sœur en fugue ? Le postier un peu collant ? Le nouveau voisin ? Ou des cons du dernier étage qui s'amusent à toquer aux portes de tout le monde ?

Elle ouvrit la porte.

_Boum_.

**« Salut. »**

Niall, guitare sur le dos, l'ukulélé à la main et sourire sur les lèvres.

Emma eut un moment d'hésitation, partagée entre joie et mépris. Elle choisit le mépris.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!**  Chuchota-t-elle en le bousculant pour qu'elle puisse sortir de l'appartement et refermer la porte derrière elle.

**\- Je passais par-là et je voulais te voir...**

**\- Tu te moques de moi j'espère,** le coupa-t-elle **, tu ne peux pas débarquer chez moi à l'improviste, il y a mon copain bon sang !**

**\- Et ?**

Emma fit les gros yeux, le faisait-il exprès ?

**\- Et bien je ne suis pas sûre que Jill apprécie le fait que j'ai passé une nuit seule avec un autre mec.**

**\- Mais on a rien fait de mal. Je me trompe ?**

**\- Non mais... Oui enfin, laisse tomber...** finit-elle par soupirer, se retournant pour s'assurer que la porte était bien fermée.

Puis elle se retourna et lui, la fixait, sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres. Que cherchait-il ?

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Niall ?**

**\- J'avais juste envie de te voir.**

Un rire ironique s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

**\- Mais on s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, t'as la mémoire courte ?**

**\- On ne s'est pas "vraiment" vu.**

**\- Sans blague ? Tu m'as royalement ignoré...**

Emma s'en voulut d'avoir pris un ton blessé, elle baissa les yeux, gênée de sa propre réaction.

**\- Je t'ai remercié,** continua Niall, son sourire s'agrandissant.

**\- Comme n'importe quelle passante.**

**\- Ne l'es-tu pas ?**

**\- Plus après cette nuit.**

**\- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rappelé ? Je n'ai fait que te rendre ce que tu m'as fait ''subir'' : l'ignorance.**

Emma en resta sans voix. L'idée qu'il venait d'exprimer ne lui était jamais venu en tête, depuis le début c'était lui le fautif et que lui.

**\- Tu aurais pu me rappeler toi aussi** , essaya-t-elle.

**\- Je l'aurai fait, si tu m'avais donné ton numéro.**

Il marquait un point.

**\- Je...**   commença-t-elle.

**\- Suis désolée ?**

**\- Ta gueule.**

Il éclata de rire, Emma lui fit signe de se taire, montrant la porte derrière elle, Jill pouvait se montrer d'un moment à l'autre.

**\- Je veux juste parler avec toi Emma, en tout bien tout honneur bien-sûr.**

**\- Je sais pas Niall...**

**\- Eh, on fait rien de mal ok ? De toute façon je ne compte pas laisser passer une bel amitié qu'on pourrait partager. T'es pas d'accord ?**

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et légèrement, opina du chef.

**\- D'accord.**

**\- A ce soir alors.**

**\- Une autre fois, Jill passe la nuit ici.**

**\- Tu trouveras un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui.**

**\- Pas ce soir...**

**\- J'attendrai de le voir sortir de l'immeuble avant de remonter.**

**\- Niall...**

**\- Emma.**

Puis il la plante là, sur le bas de la porte, une Emma souriante qui se mit à rire toute seule avant d'entrer dans l'appartement, cherchant déjà une excuse pour renvoyer son Jules chez lui. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

La lune trônait dans le ciel sur un fond obscur, sans étoiles mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour briller. Emma pouvait la regarder des heures et des heures durant ses nuits d'insomnies, pourtant ce n'était qu'un disque lumineux planté dans le ciel, quelque fois elle changeait de forme mais rien ne l'animait vraiment durant la nuit, rien ou peut-être le lien qu'elle formait avec toutes ses personnes insomniaques et brisées, toutes ses personnes dont l'âme en a pris un coup, toute ses personnes dans cet état de léthargie ayant la capacité de pouvoir rester des heures immobile à fixer une photo, un objet, le vide ou un souvenir dans son esprit. Ou même la lune.

Elle sentit sa présence, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était rentré. Assis sur le canapé comme l'autre soir, elle s'étira et s'allongea, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

**« Que faisais-tu dans cette rue à jouer du ukulélé ? »**

**« Longue histoire. »**

 

_**« La lune est très haute ce soir, il te reste la fin de la nuit pour me la raconter, ton histoire. »** le cita-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres, yeux dans les étoiles._


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chapitre cinq.

_« et je te demande de rester, une fois, deux fois... sept fois »_

 

 

 

_**La première nuit.**_

« Je suis artiste de rue, enfin je vis de ma musique et de ses quelques pièces ou rares billets que j'arrive à récolter durant la journée. J'arrive à manger à peu près à ma faim mais la plupart de mes gains virent dans mon loyer. Je vis dans une piteuse chambre de bonne qui pue la pisse de chat mais je m'en préoccupe pas, à vrai dire je ne suis jamais chez moi, cette chambre me sert plutôt de placard, je n'ai même pas de petite cuisinière et les chiottes se trouvent au bout du couloir. Dès que je peux je dors chez un pote, Michael, il est cool et m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes débuts à Londres.

Je ne me suis pas enfui de chez moi, même si mes parents ont grave flippés quand je leur ai annoncé que je voulais partir à Londres il y a quelques mois ; mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas retenir leur fils de vingt ans qui ne s'épanouissait pas dans ses études de marketing et j'ai plutôt une famille ouverte d'esprit même si je doute de leur foi en moi. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis trois mois mais je ne peux même pas me permettre de m'offrir un aller-retour pour l'Irlande.

Ma prochaine étape c'est Paris, la France. Quand j'aurais les sous nécessaires j'irai. Puis après Berlin en passant par Bruxelles peut-être... Tu dois te dire que je suis fou de croire que je vais récolter assez d'argent en jouant quelques ballades au coin d'une rue mais je suis loin d'être un rêveur, je bosse dès que je trouve un petit boulot et l'autre jour, si tu m'as vu jouer dans cette rue, c'est parce qu'en ce moment c'est pas la folie de l'emploi.

Pourquoi je veux voyager en faisant de la musique ? Contrairement aux apparences je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir être connu, loin de là, si la célébrité arrive un jour, je l'accueillerai bien-sûr mais je ne pense pas être assez mûr pour écrire de la bonne musique et ces voyages sont justement là pour ça, pour que je puisse acquérir la maturité suffisante pour devenir un bon compositeur. Je ne veux pas simplement chanter ou jouer la musique, je veux la créer.

_**La seconde nuit**_

« J'ai la vie bien plus ''facile'' que toi. Pas de loyer à payer, l'appartement appartient à mes grands-parents. Mes parents ont des revenus assez élevés pour pouvoir se permettre de verser une certaine somme sur mon compte en banque qui me permet de couvrir les frais de nourriture, transport et tout ce qui met indispensable. L'argent pour mes nouvelles fringues, livres ou cadeaux vient des cours particuliers que je donne à ce petit garçon, Nolan. Il a quinze ans et c'est le gosse le plus curieux que je n'ai jamais rencontré... Souviens-toi de toi à cet âge-là, que faisais-tu ? Tu jouais à la console ? Tu frappais dans une balle ? Lui non, il reste à son bureau, étudiant toutes les langues du monde, il écrit des poèmes en russe, en chinois... Son rêve est de faire le tour du monde autant de fois qu'on le peut dans une vie, ce n'est pas formidable ? Je lui enseigne le français, je suis bilingue, ma mère est française. Quand j'étais petite, pendant les vacances on partait dans cette petite maison en pierre dans la province française, c'était agréable, je n'en ai que de bons souvenirs, j'aimerai bien y retourner.

J'aimerai bien retourner en enfance,

Pas toi ? »

_**La cinquième nuit**_

_«  Je me représente tous ces petits mômes qui jouent à je ne sais quoi dans le grand champ de seigle et tout. Des milliers de petits mômes et personne avec eux, je veux dire pas de grandes personnes - rien que moi. Et moi je suis planté au bord d'une saleté de falaise. Ce que j'ai à faire c'est attraper les mômes s'ils s'approchent trop près du bord. Je veux dire, s'ils courent sans regarder où ils vont, moi je rapplique et je les attrape. C'est ce que je ferais toute la journée. Je serais l'attrape-cœurs et tout. »_

Elle avait ses jambes allongées sur ses genoux à lui. Sa tête était lourdement reposée contre l'accoudoir du canapé, les yeux fermés, elle écoutait Niall citer quelque extrait de ce fameux bouquin  _« L'attrape-cœurs »_. La voix du jeune homme l'avait emmené dans une telle sorte de transe qu'elle s'était mise à la place d'Holden Caulfield, au bord de cette saleté de falaise, scrutant l'horizon, surveillant d'un œil sage tous ces enfants bien trop naïfs pour rester loin du bord mortel de cette putain de falaise.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et reporta sa clope à ses lèvres en y extirpant un long souffle de fumée. Elle se redressa, reposa son menton contre l'épaule du blond et de sa main portant la cigarette, tourna la page du bouquin, quelques résidus de cendre tombèrent entre les pages.

_**La sixième nuit**_

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit. Il dormait, elle le regardait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé que ce soir, Emma l'avait remarqué à la seconde où il était entré chez elle. Cela faisait six nuits de suites qu'il venait chez elle, mais les cinq dernières, ce n'était qu'à l'aube qu'ils trouvaient sommeil.

Ce soir n'était pas comme les autres, elle l'avait trouvé fatiguer, épuiser, vider. Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi creusé par ses cernes et ses yeux semblaient presque éteints, Emma n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer durant la journée pour qu'il rentre aussi exténué. Elle l'avait vu, son regard, celui qui l'implorait de ne poser aucunes questions.

Mais s'est allongée sur le lit, lorsque sa respiration fut plus lente que d'habitude, qu'Emma vit les quelques traces de cette journée. La chair vive de ses mains encore apparente au niveau de ses phalanges, cette ecchymose qui recouvrait entièrement le derrière de son épaule.

Pourtant elle ne posa aucune question, ni au réveil, ni la nuit suivante.

_**La cinquième nuit** _

Elle allait souffler sur la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire tomber sur ces pages blanches mais avant que les cendres aient pu s'échapper, le livre se referma dans un claquement doux et sec. Elle tourna la tête, une moue étonnée s'affichant sur son visage, le grand blond affichait un sourire satisfait.

**« Comme ça quand tu le rouvriras, tu penseras à moi. »**

Elle ne répondit pas, plissant les yeux.

**« C'est un peu comme si j'avais laissé ma trace quelque part chez toi. »**

_Mais tu l'as déjà ta trace, partout chez moi, partout dans moi._

_**La septième nuit** _

Les rayons du soleil avaient déjà traversé la baie vitrée lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux plantés dans l'entrée. Il finissait d'enfiler sa veste alors qu'elle avait toujours un vague regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna enfin vers elle, son éternel sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne se fit pas prier, l'agrippant, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, silencieux, calme, reposants.

**« Ce n'est qu'une semaine. Dans sept nuits on se retrouve Emma. »**

_Mais sept nuits sans toi me semblent insurmontables._

_Reste, reste, reste._

**_La dixième nuit_ **

Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, sans lui à ses côtés. Elle avait refusé la visite de Jill, refusée de sortir, de se socialiser. Elle n'avait que lui en tête, elle se laissait porter par ses pensées les plus douces, rêvant d'être encore dans ses bras, rêvant d'un peu plus mais pas trop. Il lui manquait, terriblement, un peu plus qu'il ne le fallait mais putain qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait vivante. 

  _ **La quinzième nuit**_

**\- Alors cette semaine chez ton frère ? Raconte-moi tous les détails.**

**\- Il est pété de thune, a une putain de baraque et couche avec trois femmes en même temps, sinon s'était cool enfin, c'est mon frère.**

**\- Tu restes vague.**

**\- Et je le resterai, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire, crois-moi.**

**\- Je te crois.**

**\- Et toi ?**

Il chercha son regard, regard qu'elle avait baissé, regard vide, vidé, ce regard bleu glacial recouvert de fatigue. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi de la semaine, avait enchaîné disputes sur disputes avec Jill. Elle était restée enfermée chez elle, comme la plupart du temps en général mais avec un manque en plus, un manque qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant de le connaître.  _Lui._

**_« Je n'ai fait que t'attendre sept nuits. »_**

Elle sentit les doigts de Niall s'incruster dans sa chevelure brune, descendant contre sa nuque.

Comme un soutien.

Comme une promesse.

_**La septième nuit**_

Il venait de la prévenir de son absence, il partait une semaine chez son frère Greg qui l'avait convié chez lui. Elle avait souri avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait plus avoir compagnie dans les prochaines nuits. Son sourire s'était évanoui dans la pénombre, il l'avait remarqué.

Allongés sur le lit d'Emma, Niall avait allongé le bras pour s'emparer de la main de la jeune femme, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, ils étaient restés muets toute la nuit, s'observant parfois, admirant la lune d'autres fois, se quittant pour aller boire ou lire un livre. 

Une nuit de silence, une nuit reposante.

_**La quinzième nuit**_

_« C'est l'histoire d'une fille perdue, pourtant elle est dans sa chambre, cette fille. Mais elle est complètement paumée, on sait pas trop comme ça bouge dans tous les sens dans sa tête, tu sais, comme un néant sans vide qui explose à chaque pensées qui se perdent dedans, tu vois ? C'est comme un feu d'artifice perpétuel dans sa tête, ça n'arrête pas et elle, elle est complètement paumée parce qu'elle cherche un chemin pour contourner ce néant, garder ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ne pas les abîmer, avoir sa propre  notion des choses, ne pas être un énième pantin de la société. Tu vois ? Tu la vois cette fille ?_

_Tu lui aurais montré le chemin toi ? »_

Niall fixait Emma, allongé sur le lit, son dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, il écoutait la jeune femme lire quelques textes sur un vieux cahier. Elle rit d'elle-même en tournant les pages une par une.

**\- Je te l'accorde, j'étais un peu spéciale quand j'avais seize ans, mes textes en témoignent tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.**

_**« Tu me fascines. »**_

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger et sérieux. Elle releva la tête, étonnée, les yeux ronds, ne trouvant aucune réplique tranchante qu'elle avait pour habitude de sortir lorsqu'il commençait à faire son éloge.

**\- Wow, Emma Seabrook en reste sans voix ! Lui fais-je autant d'effet que ça ?**

**\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous Niall Heath,**  répondit-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Ils aimaient ce petit jeu de taquinerie, bien que leur relation soit basée sur le respect, la patience, la confession et la confiance, ils aimaient pigmenter ce petit jeu par l'envoi de quelques piques et la présence de taquinerie.

C'est au jeu de qui aura le dernier mot.

Jeu bien dangereux, elle le savait que trop bien.

Elle posa le cahier par terre et se releva, il l'imita, pressant le pas pour lui barrer l'accès à la porte. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches.

**\- J'aimerai aller me servir un chocolat chaud, puis-je ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Un argument valable ?**

**\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi.**

**\- Ça sonne plutôt comme une envie.**

Elle contempla le grand blond, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, malheureusement pour elle, elle ne lui arrivait qu'en dessous du menton. Il sourit, encore, ce qui agaça la jeune fille, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, il lui prit doucement la main, la forçant à se rapprocher de quelques pas de lui.

Il mit une main sur sa nuque et la caressa, provocant à Emma des milliers de frissons le long de son échine. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et y chuchota :

_«Tu veux connaître une de mes plus grandes envies ? Je veux que tu sois à moi. »_

Elle arrêta de respirer un court instant, fermant les yeux. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle sentit la main de Niall contre sa hanche qu'elle le repoussa avant de prendre la porte.

Cœur battant, joues en feux, elle fit le chemin court entre sa chambre et sa cuisine plus vite que la normale. Machinalement, elle prit une tasse, une casserole, du lait et du chocolat en poudre pour se préparer un chocolat chaud.

Elle aurait bien voulu faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais cette phrase brûlait ses pensées, elle se prenait à prendre du plaisir à se les remémorer mais pourtant une sorte de malaise lui donnait envie de prendre la fuite, loin d'ici.

Et il arriva, avec son allure molle et son éternel sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail. La brunette ne fit pas attention à lui et surveilla le lait sur le feu.

**« Tu le savais très bien Emma. »**

Elle se crispa à l'entente de sa voix suave.

**\- Tu savais très bien qu'il y allait avoir une couille comme ça.**

**\- C'est toi qui déconne, pas moi.**

**\- Tu déconnes autant que moi.**

**\- C'est pas moi qui t'aie dit que je voulais parler avec toi en tout bien tout honneur et je cite "je ne vais pas laisser passer une belle amitié qu'on pourrait partager ensemble".**

**\- Donc c'est juste moi qui déconne ?**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Oh alors tu oses me dire que tu n'as aucune attirance physique ou sentimentale pour moi ?**

Elle leva quelques secondes les yeux vers le blond, elle regretta.

**\- J'ai déjà Jill, je l'ai-**

**\- Arrête tes conneries Seabrook, ce mec est un crétin de service.**

**\- Tu ne le connais pas.**

**\- Je le connais à travers tes yeux et tes dires, alors pourquoi je penserais ça de lui si tu avais que des éloges sur lui ?**

Le ton du garçon devint sec et trop sûr de lui. La gorge de la jeune fille se serra, elle versa son lait dans sa tasse et y rajouta du chocolat en poudre.

**\- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir un moment, ce n'est pas très sain comme relation au final,**  murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés,  **je n'ai pas envie de tromper mon copain.**

Elle sentit Niall descendre du plan et se diriger vers elle, la jeune fille fit mine de s'intéresser à sa tasse. Il se pencha sur elle.

**\- Donc ça s'arrête-là ?**

**\- Ouais,** dit-elle en fuyant sur regard, les mains tremblantes.

Elle entendit son rire, un rire faux et blessé.

**\- Bien. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Emma Seabrook,**  murmura-t-il d'un ton sec pour conclure cette dispute nocturne.

Son cœur se fissura lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer.

_Il avait eu le dernier mot._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapitre six.

_« 23 jours et le nombre 156 refait surface »_

 

 

_**23 jours.** _

Emma cassa un œuf dans un bol, puis un deuxième, continuant ainsi de suite dans cette danse souple des mains qui consistait à briser cette fine coque et d'en verser le contenu avant de remuer le tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux pommes de terre qui grillaient dans la poêle, elles doraient au fur et à mesure des minutes, dégageant une odeur gourmande. Mais Emma n'en salivait même pas.

_**23 jours.** _

Elle fit couler le liquide visqueux dans la poêle, recouvrant les pommes de terre sautées et laissa reposer. Elle abandonna sa cuillère en bois près de la plaque chauffante, se débarrassa de son tablier puis s'avança mollement vers sa baie vitrée. Octobre, les feuilles avaient viré au rouge, la pluie recouvrait Londres et le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi gris qu'aujourd'hui.

_**23 jours sans apercevoir le bleu de ses yeux.**_ __

Sa tête se posa lourdement contre une de ses vitres, elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la fraîcheur que lui procurait ce contact. Alors que son souffle s'écrasait à intervalles réguliers sur le verre, le bruit d'une clé dans sa serrure réveilla Emma de ses rêveries. Elle se redressa et se précipita dans la cuisine, finissant de préparer son omelette, ne se souciant guère de qui ouvrait sa porte d'entrée car elle savait très bien que Jill était le seul détenant du double de ses clefs.

**\- Tu arrives juste à temps pour...**

Elle était venue à sa rencontre, rentrant dans le salon mais son regard ne se posa pas sur Jill.

Son cœur s'affola, son démon intérieur refit surface tel une claque dans la gueule.

_Jay._

**\- Ma puce ! Regarde qui j'ai croisé !**

Jill débarqua comme une fleur, embrassant la joue d'une Emma complètement tétanisée. Ils le remarquèrent tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, il avait les cheveux plus courts, la peau plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux semblaient se noircir à vue d'œil. Bien que Jay ait pu plaire à la plupart des filles en général, aux yeux d'Emma, il avait l'allure d'un ignoble serpent vénéneux.

_Enfoiré._

**\- On a pas mal parlé à vrai dire... de toi. Emma ? Ma puce tu m'écoutes ?**

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enfermer dans ses toilettes et rendre son petit déjeuner. La surprise laissa vite place à l'angoisse, la peur, la folie. Emma osa détacher ses yeux de Jay, portant un regard désespéré à son copain qui essayer de capter son attention, en vain, elle se colla un peu plus à lui voulant sentir un semblant de sécurité.

Mais elle se sentait tout sauf en sécurité.

**\- Jay est venu en personne pour te présenter des excuses.**

Un tout et un rien se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille, elle était devenue sourde et incapable de prononcer un seul son. La crise montait, elle la sentait comme un venin qui se propageait dans ses veines. Son venin à lui.

Puis le noir.

Elle se retrouva assise sur le canapé, Jay à sa droite, Jill en face d'elle. Comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ?

**\- Emma...**  commença-t-il d'une douce voix, voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

Jay posa une main contre son dos, contact qui figea tous les muscles de la fille. Elle était au bord du précipice, son cœur s'affola, elle chercha un quelconque soutien dans le regard de Jill, mais il ne la regardait pas.

**\- Jill, est-ce que tu peux nous laisser un moment ?**

Emma releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de cette requête et, désespérée, regarda Jill se lever mollement et quitter le salon, n'accordant aucun regard à sa copine.

_Enfoiré._

**\- Emma ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux putain...**  souffla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

**\- Emma écoute-moi, je suis ici pour m'excuser d'accord ?**  Regarde-moi Emma.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, trop proche de lui, trop proche de son regard, trop proche de son venin. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, à ses paroles. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi prendre la peine de se déplacer ?

Il posa une main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux comme pour essayer de la calmer. Son sourire se fit rassurant et durant quelques secondes, ce fut comme avant, comme quand il la regardait dans les yeux et la rassurait à l'arrivée d'une crise, comme quand ils s'échangeaient ces regards silencieux, comme avant.

Mais tout ça était faux, elle avait un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, il ne pouvait pas débarquer ici, lui présenter des excuses puis repartir sans que rien n'ait changé dans sa vie.

**\- Ma douce Emma, tu n'as pas changé.**

Comment osait-il la regarder comme ça ? Comme une fleur fanée au bord de la mort. Il y avait tant de pitié dans son regard qu'Emma mourra de honte sous son regard, elle était en colère et désarmée. Elle finit par lâcher quelques mots.

**\- T'as pas le droit.**

Jay fronça les sourcils, arrêtant ses caresses dans les cheveux de son ancienne meilleure amie.

**\- Je n'ai pas le droit de quoi ?**

**\- T'as pas le droit de débarquer dans ma vie, faire des excuses que tu ne penses même pas puis repartir comme si de rien était.**

**\- Tu veux que je sois sincère Emma ?**

Elle le regarda de travers, attendant le coup final.

**\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Ca n'a rien avoir avec moi, tous tes problèmes, ta dépression et tout ça. Ca vient juste de toi.**

**\- Et tes souhaits de mort à mon égard, ça vient aussi de moi  ?**

Elle était étonnée par le calme dont elle faisait preuve, mais ses yeux humides étaient prêt à lâcher un flot de sanglot incontrôlable.

**\- T'as besoin d'un prétexte pour...**

**\- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, c'est toujours moi le putain de problème, c'était toujours de ma faute j'ai compris !** le coupa-t-elle, sa voix tremblant, prête à éclater.

Il soupira bruyamment puis se leva.

**\- Ecoute, accepte mes excuses ou pas, ça change rien à ma vie. Tu ne changes rien à ma vie Emma.**

C'était le coup de grâce, même si elle le savait, ça faisait mal, ça faisait tellement mal que lorsqu'elle entendit Jay claquer la porte, elle éclata en sanglot.

_156._

Puis le noir.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Chapitre sept.

_« un vice pour seul témoins, toi et la lune »_

 

 

 

**\- Ouvre cette porte Emma.**

La voix calme et contrôlée de Jill n'atteignait plus l'ouïe de la jeune fille. Emma avait trouvé refuge dans sa salle de bain à la seconde où Jay avait quitté l'appartement, ne laissant pas le temps à son copain de la retenir, elle avait tourné le verrou et s'était assise sur le sol froid, dos contre la porte.

Ses larmes refusaient d'arrêter de couler, elle n'accusa pas le coup des paroles de son ancien meilleur ami.

**\- C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? Bon dieu mais ouvre cette porte !** commença-t-il à gronder.

Le corps de la jeune fille convulsait de douleur mêlée à la tristesse. Elle sanglotait, ses mains appuyées contre son visage, elle était en pleine chute libre. Et tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu sans lui.

Jill.

Monsieur-je-me-mêle-de-tout n'aurait tout simplement pas dû agir. Bien qu'au fond elle, elle savait que tout cela partait d'une bonne attention mais il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, lui obligeant une bonne fois pour toute à intérioriser ses démons et se remettre en question, encore et encore.

Le dégoût qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même pour son compagnon dépassait la détresse qu'elle était en train de vivre et, dans un pur moment de fureur, se mit sur ses deux pieds et ouvrit la porte à la volé y laissant apparaître Jill et son air surpris.  
 **\- Dégage. De. Chez. Moi, articula-t-elle mot pour mot.**

Ses larmes coulaient encore et son corps était pris de légère secousse mais son état d'esprit avait littéralement changé. Elle voyait rouge. Jill en resta bouche-béa.

**\- Je fais en sorte que tout s'arrange entre toi et Jay et tu me fous à la porte ?** répondit-il d'un air interdit  
 **\- Je te demande de t'en aller de chez moi Jill, tu m'as entendu ? Alors maintenant dégage !**

Voyant qu'au bout de quelques secondes le grand brun ne bougea pas, la petite brunette le poussa, une fois, deux fois... ainsi de suite, l'emmenant vers la sortie.

**\- Mais... Mais Emma t'es devenue folle ?! Arrête enfin !** cria-t-il, ne résistant pas au coup de la jeune fille.  
 **\- Je t'ai dis... de... t'en... aller !** ordonna-t-elle tout en le poussant, lui assonant quelques coups au passage.

Il essaya de l'éviter en s'écartant d'elle mais Emma s'agrippa à son copain, le tirant de toute ses forces, il devait partir, il fallait qu'il parte. Et durant plusieurs minutes, après de nombreux cris sourds et des coups de rage, Jill capitula, hors de lui il poussa la jeune fille pour se défaire d'elle et leva les deux mains.

**\- Ok je m'en vais ! Je dégage !**

Les joues rouges de colère, il récupéra sa veste sous les yeux furieux d'Emma. Il rejoignit la porte d'entrée en quelques foulées et avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna vers sa compagne.

**« Et une bonne fois pour toute Emma, fais-toi soigner bon sang ! »**

Elle n'entendit même pas la porte claquer.

_C'est l'humanité qui devrait se faire soigner pauvre con._

___________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Des secondes ou des heures ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps comme à chaque apparition de ses crises. Recroquevillée sur le plancher de son salon, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, se forçant à reprendre ses esprits mais en vain. La seule pensée qui hantait sa tête portait le nom de Jay.

Et elle ne voyait aucune issu pour aller mieux.  
156, comme la mélodie de requiem for a dream.

Il n'y avait que ses sanglots qui cassait ce silence dans l'appartement mais Emma ne supportait pas d'être seule et sans musique. Le silence était l'une de ses plus grandes angoisses et elle se retrouvait même à écouter une quelconque mélodie lorsqu'elle était accompagnée par une personne. Il y avait bien-sûr quelques exceptions à la règle, quelques âmes avec qui elle aimait partager ce silence qui semblait alors bien plus doux et reposant.

Son cœur se grossit et elle pleura de plus belle.

Niall était l'une de ses exceptions à la règle.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, retrouvant peu à peu une vue nette puis elle se hissa sur ses pieds, retombant sur les fesses à la première tentative, puis se levant pour de bon à la deuxième. De ses jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où était posé sur une table, son portable. Une main sur le ventre pour retenir ses hauts de cœurs, elle attrapa son mobile de l'autre main et ne tarda pas à s'assoir encore une fois par terre, s'adossant au mur.

Elle se souvint alors de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait appelé, c'était une semaine après qu'il avait claqué sa porte. Elle était tombée sur son répondeur.

Elle chercha son contact puis appuya sur le bouton vert. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, aucune réponse, un répondeur : Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Niall Hearth, vous savez quoi faire maintenant !

_« Tu aurais au moins pu avoir l'obligeance de répondre Niall Heath. »_

**« Niall ? Niall, c'est... C'est moi Emma. »**

_« Alors maintenant tu fais le mort ? C'est ça ton vieux plan ? Claquer la porte et jouer au fantôme ? T'es qu'un lâche. Tu me prouves que notre amitié n'a pas comptée pour toi ! »_

**« Je doute que... que tu veuilles me parler mais je. Là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi Niall... »**

_« Tu t'es juste contredit de la pire des manières et c'est juste toi et rien que toi qui es en tord Niall ! »_

**« Jay est venu... Il est venu à l'appartement et... et... il m'a... Je suis tellement, tellement désolé... »**

_« J'espère que tu ne croiseras plus mon chemin, enfoiré. »_

**« Tu me manques. »**

_« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Niall Heath. »_

**« Reviens, reviens, reviens. »**

Ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'un souffle. Elle raccrocha et laissa tomber son portable à même le sol.

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus intense, lui arrachant des sanglots encore plus bruyants. Elle tapa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, voulant ressentir une quelconque douleur physique afin d'extérioriser le trop plein de sentiment qui débordait en elle.

Mais en vain. Il y avait Jill, Jay, Niall et ce chiffre.  
156.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle reprit peu à peu connaissance, gardant les yeux fermés pour profiter au maximum de bien-être qu'elle ressentait dans son cocon chaud. Elle se sentait légère et durant les premières secondes de son réveil, sa tête était vide, comme si ses dernières heures n'avaient étés qu'un rêve.

Puis elle cligna des yeux, reconnu la décoration de sa chambre. Elle était dans son lit mais aucun moyen de se souvenir comment elle était atterrie ici. Au fil des secondes un léger malaise la submergea lorsqu'elle se souvint du message qu'elle avait laissé à Niall.

Puis comme une claque, tout lui revint à la figure, lui arrachant les larmes aux yeux et lui soulevant littéralement le cœur, elle se précipita hors de son lit et couru dans sa salle de bain, une main plaqué sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son ventre. Elle eut juste le temps de relever la cuvette, et accroupie devant ses toilettes, elle rendu le copieux petit déjeuné de ce matin. La bile qui brûla son œsophage lui arracha quelques larmes, con corps trembla et sursauta à chaque rejet.

Alors qu'elle était presque persuadée qu'il ne lui restait plus rien dans le ventre, elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et se remit à vomir de plus belle. Plus mal que jamais, entre deux vomissement, elle lâcha une plainte, pleurant à chaude larmes.  
Elle sentit d'un coup une présence derrière elle, elle fut confirmée lorsque ses cheveux quittèrent son visage pour être maintenu en arrière et qu'une main vint tendrement caresser sa nuque. Ses larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larmes de soulagement. Elle aurait pu reconnaître son touché entre mille.

**« Niall ? »**

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, le cherchant des yeux. Il apparut dans son champ de vision, penché sur elle, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres comme pour la rassurer. Lorsqu'ils furent sûre que les vomissements s'étaient arrêtés, Niall arracha un morceau de papier toilette et essuya la bouche d'Emma avant de le jeter dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse d'eau. Il abaissa ensuite la cuvette et passa ses bras en dessous des aisselles de la jeune fille, l'aidant à s'y asseoir dessus. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais sanglotait toujours, par joie de revoir cette tête blonde et par malaise de ce qui venait de se passer, les paroles de Jay semblait loin derrière elle tellement elle se sentait humiliée d'avoir vomi devant le grand garçon. Elle l'observa étaler du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent, la lui tendant par la suite.

**\- Brosse-toi les dents, ça te fera du bien.**

Elle opina du chef, enfonçant sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche, toujours secouée de spasme. Elle se brossa les dents du mieux qu'elle put avant de se pencher sur le lavabo, rinçant le tout. Il avait eu raison, elle se sentait un peu plus fraîche qu'avant et sa nausée avait complètement disparue. La jeune fille fixa Niall en train de s'agiter autour de la baignoire, il ouvrit l'eau et boucha l'évacuation.

**\- Tu vas prendre un bain ok ?**

Elle lâcha un « ok » et sa voix l'effraya, elle était cassée, rauque et presque inaudible, d'ailleurs elle ne fut même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu. Le grand blond quitta la salle de bain et revint quelque seconde plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main qui lui tendit, s'accroupissant devant elle.

**\- Bois Emma...**

Elle prit le verre entre ses deux mains et but une gorgée, se rendant compte alors qu'elle mourait de soif. Elle but le reste d'une traite, posant ensuite le verre par terre.

**\- Ca va mieux ?** Dit-il toujours accroupi devant elle, passant une main dans les long cheveux brun de la jeune fille.  
 **\- Tu peux... me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plait ?** Hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du garçon, sourire qui fut contagieux pour Emma qui lui rendit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se leva et souleva la jeune fille, s'installant à sa place avant de la déposer sur ses genoux. Automatiquement elle réfugia son visage dans le cou de Niall, respirant sa douce odeur et, presque automatiquement, son corps se détendit, se calmant directement.  
Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, les yeux fermés, Emma appréciait le contact des bras refermé de Niall sur elle. Puis doucement, il la libéra de son étreinte lui chuchotant que son bain était prêt. Elle renifla puis essuya ses deux yeux avant de se mettre sur ses pieds. Ils échangèrent un regard, lui, lui demandant si ça allait, elle, lui répondant que ça ira.

Il quitta la pièce, fermant derrière lui. Elle se déshabilla et s'allongea dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude lui faisant un bien fou, elle y plongea même la tête, y restant quelques secondes avant de suffoquer et de remonter à la surface.

Elle y resta un moment, épuisée d'avoir pleuré mais enfin complètement détendue. Elle semblait reprendre notion du temps et de la réalité, peu à peu, doucement mais sûrement. Elle se lava les cheveux et la totalité de son corps, bien heureuse d'enlever toute sa crasse et sa sueur récoltée durant cette éprouvante journée. Elle sortit enfin du bain, s'enroulant dans une serviette, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur son épaule, elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait à sa chambre, soulagée de voir qu'elle était vide, elle pouvait s'habiller tranquillement. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette parterre et sortit des sous-vêtements propre d'un tiroir, les enfilant. D'un autre tiroir elle en sortit un débardeur et un short de sport qu'elle enfila à la hâte avant de ramasser sa serviette et de rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle mit ses affaires qui trainaient au sol par terre puis essuya ses cheveux dans une autre serviette sèche. Elle osa enfin regarder son reflet dans le miroir, son cœur eut un raté.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le visage aussi creusé par la fatigue et ses yeux rouges faisaient contraste avec sa peau pâle. Elle lâcha un long soupir avant de prendre le sèche cheveux et d'arranger au mieux sa coupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain et son regard se stoppa sur la vue de dehors à travers ses fenêtres, il faisait nuit. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 1 am. Elle avait donc dormi aussi longtemps ?

Son corps tout entier se tendit d'une étrange joie lorsqu'elle sentit une odeur alléchante provenant de la cuisine. Il l'attendait, il était là, il était venu. Elle quitta sa chambre et le rejoignit en quelque foulées, un sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle vit des pancakes entassés dans deux assiettes et Niall qui servait deux grands verres de jus de fruit. Il tourna la tête vers Emma.

**\- Tu as faim ?**   
**\- Je meurs de faim !**

L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille surprit le grand blond qui leva les sourcils en lâchant un rire. Emma elle-même ne savait pas d'où venait sa bonne humeur, elle mettait ça sur le compte de sa bipolarité ou du fait qu'elle était vraiment instable, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que le garçon en face d'elle en y était pour beaucoup. Elle s'assit en face de lui et tartina ses pancakes de beurre.

**« Alors les nouvelles ? »**   
**« Laisse-moi le temps de déguster tes délicieux pancakes, sinon ça risque de me couper la faim. »**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

1h30 de bavardage autour de cette table. Elle avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée, laissant Niall sans voix mais étrangement calme. Elle monologuait, n'attendant aucune réponse de sa part. Une pensée la travailla, elle toussota avant de se lancer.

**« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »**

Elle avait peur de la réponse, mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

**« Tu étais recroquevillée sur ton canapé, tu dormais je pense mais tu étais assez agitée, comme si tu étais là sans être là. Tu as juste dis mon nom lorsque je t'ai prise dans mes bras, puis je t'ai couché et tu n'as plus bougé avant de te réveiller. »**

Elle grimaça à ce souvenir peu ragoûtant. Elle lui sourit puis se leva, débarrassant les assiettes qu'elle déposa dans l'évier, en se retournant elle étouffa un cri. Niall se tenait juste derrière elle, près, trop près. Sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, il se pencha sur Emma pour déposer les deux verres dans l'évier.

**\- Je ne te dérange pas ?** Trancha-t-elle un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
 **\- Non bien au contraire.**

Son regard croisa le sien et elle osa s'y perdre un instant, sentant à peine la main de jeune homme caresser sa joue. Puis trop vite, trop brusquement, il approcha son visage de celui d'Emma, qui par réflex, tourna la tête et passa en dessous du bras du grand blond.

**\- Merde Niall !**

Alors elle aperçu le visage du musicien, un peu perdu et surtout très surpris. Elle ne put retenir un rire nerveux qui se transforma vite en crise de rire. Elle était persuadée que ce coup là ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle vit le jeune homme reprendre ses esprits, et surement vexé du rire d'Emma, fronça les sourcils avant de tout de même esquiver un sourire.

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, les bras croisé sur son torse, elle s'appuya contre le mur, les bras le long de son corps. Un jeu du regard s'installa, elle savait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, pinçant ses lèvres pour contrôler son hilarité.

Elle vit les muscles de Niall se tendre, s'était le signal, elle se retourna et quitta la cuisine en courant, savant très bien qu'il était derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats durant la course poursuite, lâchant même un cri lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Il l'immobilisa contre son corps alors qu'elle se débattait, toujours joyeuse de cette situation, son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit le rire du jeune homme au creux de son oreille.

Il finit par la retourner, la positionnant face à elle, l'emprisonnant de ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle appuya contre son torse à l'aide de ses mains, utilisant la force pour essayer de se défaire de lui, il se moqua d'elle dans un rire.

**\- Lâche-moi vieux porc !** se plaignit-t-elle en se débattant dans ses bras.  
 **\- Oh mais quel classe Seabrooke !** rit-il sans pour autant la libérer.

Elle laissa tomber la manière forte, laissant tomber sa tête contre son torse. Elle passa ses mains sur les bras et épaules nues du jeune homme, elles étaient musclées et robuste, provoquant une douce chaleur dans le ventre d'Emma qui n'avait pas été gâter niveau copain musclé avec Jill qui lui adoptait plutôt la petite bedaine au ventre et les bras tout frêles.

Elle remonta doucement ses main jusqu'à la nuque de Niall, lui provocant de multiple frisson aux endroits parcourus, elle planta son regard dans le sien, remontant tout doucement sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du garçon, elle sentit ses mains glisser, desserrant son emprise. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brunette.

D'un geste souple, elle sauta en arrière, se défaisant de l'étreinte du grand blond. Victorieuse, elle lâcha un rire moqueur avant de se réfugier dans le salon, laissant un Niall aussi surpris et désemparé que la première fois. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, se retournant pour apercevoir Niall qui resta figé quelques instants. Elle riait silencieusement alors qu'il traversa le salon en boudant. Elle était comme une gamine, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de glousser. 

**\- Niall Heath serait-il en train de bouder ?** questionna-t-elle moqueuse.  
 **\- C'est moche d'utiliser la faiblesse d'autrui pour arriver à ses fins... Ce soir princesse tu dormiras seule pour te punir de ton insolence ! Le prince s'en va donc se retirer dans la chambre, pleurer sa frustration...** s'exclama-t-il en faisant une pose dans sa marche, prenant son plus bel air théâtrale.

Emma se tenait le ventre tellement elle riait alors que Niall rejoignit la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui ce qui fit encore plus rire la jeune fille.

Elle se donna quelques minutes pour calmer ses crampes au ventre. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé et tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée. La lune était ronde ce soir. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle souffla et trop impatiente de retrouver son boudeur, se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le retrouva torse nu, allongé sur le ventre, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle cligna des yeux à cette sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait dans le cœur. Pas plus tard qu'hier elle était persuadée de l'avoir perdu et maintenant le voilà allongé sur son lit, éclairé par la simple luminosité de la lune.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'allongea près de lui sur le ventre. De ses doigts, elle caressa la peau de son dos, multipliant les frissons qui apparaissaient à chaque passage de sa main. Elle se redressa et vint déposer quelques doux baisé sur son épaule, remontant petit à petit vers son cou. Elle l'entendit grogner, ce qui provoqua son rire. Il finit par tourner la tête de son côté, la moitié de son visage caché par l'oreiller, il observait la fille de son unique œil droit. Elle déposa aussi sa tête sur l'oreiller et ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

**« Tu viens te faire pardonner c'est ça ? »**   
**« En quoi devrais-je me faire pardonner ? Je n'ai été que raisonnable de toute la nuit. »**

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

**« La nuit n'est pas fini ma jolie. »**

Elle plissa les yeux mais sourit malgré elle. Il se redressa d'un seul coup, trop violemment. Emma cligna les yeux en le regardant se lever, elle s'attarda sur son torse nu. Niall était définitivement le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Perturbée, elle racla sa gorge alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

**\- Tu fais quoi ?** demanda-t-elle.  
 **\- Je vais me faire un café.**

Elle ne répondit pas alors qu'une poussée d'adrénaline monta en elle en une simple pensée. Elle déglutit.

**« Attend Niall ! »**

Il avait déjà ouvert la porte et se retourna un sourcil levé. Elle sauta du lit et accouru vers lui jusqu'à le percuter. Le choc fut tel que la porte se referma devant eux. Les mains du jeune homme la tenait par les hanches et elle s'agrippait à ses épaules et, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle posa chaudement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux blonds. Complètement pris au dépourvu le jeune homme ne fut pas réactif les premières secondes, et l'envie de la sentir contre lui, lui claqua à la gueule, il lui rendit son baiser. Il fut fougueux mais de courte duré, Emma détacha ses lèvres de Niall, le souffle court. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Elle hésita, prenant consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

**« Oh et puis merde. »** souffla le musicien à bout.

Il fit un demi-tour rapide, plaquant Emma entre lui et la porte. Elle gloussa de surprise mais s'agrippa à lui lorsqu'il lui attrapa les deux cuisses la soulevant avec facilité, elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il lui offrit une avalanche de baiser contre la mâchoire descendant jusqu'à dans son cou où il mordilla sa douce peau. Les joues en feux, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, les agrippant doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle aimait ça. Il remonta ensuite ses lèvres aux siennes, les frôlant doucement, Emma poussa une légère plainte qui amusa le garçon. Elle finit par pencher sa tête vers l'avant, collant ses lèvres à celles de Niall, impatiente d'y re-goûter. La langue du grand blond se fraya un passage facile entre les dents de la jeune fille et doucement pour commencer, caressa sa langue à la sienne comme pour faire languir la brunette de nature impatiente. Puis le baiser se transforma vite en une danse sauvage qui provoqua une chaleur peu commune en bas du ventre d'Emma. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, n'en faisant plus qu'un alors que l'un mordait la lèvre de l'autre, l'autre lâcha un soupire de bien-être.

Leur baisé continua quelques minutes, aucuns des deux ne voulaient détacher ses lèvres de l'autre, ce n'est que lorsqu'Emma, prisonnière et écrasée entre la porte et Niall, manqua d'air, qu'elle le fit comprendre en collant son front à celui de Niall. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, reprenant un peu leur souffle puis le jeune homme se détacha de la brunette, celle-ci déroulant ses jambes de lui. Elle retomba sur ses pieds, son visage en feu dirigé vers le bas. Elle se racla la gorge puis chercha la poignée derrière elle, elle ouvrit la porte puis leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

**\- C'est bon, tu peux aller faire ton café maintenant.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Chapitre huit.

_« savoir laisser partir »_

 

 

 

 

Emma sirotait son chocolat chaud sur sa terrasse de café préférée. Elle regardait la pluie tomber non loin d'elle, attendant qu'il arrive, il avait du retard, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Chaque seconde qui repoussait son arrivée retourna un peu plus le ventre de la jeune fille, elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant : mettre fin à une relation.

La jeune fille avait réfléchit une journée et nuit entière après le baiser échangé avec Niall. La conclusion de ses heures à ruminer avait été de mettre fin à sa relation avec l'un des deux, il lui était impossible de ne plus voir Niall mais rompre avec son copain qui l'avait soutenue durant deux ans lui semblait relever d'un effort et d'une force qu'elle ne possédait pas encore. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle que si elle continuait à voir les deux garçons elle ne pouvait pas rester fidèle à l'un comme à l'autre.

Et elle refusait de devenir ce genre de fille qui laisse espérer alors qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Au loin elle vit une silhouette se rapprocher, elle savait que c'était lui, à sa démarche, à sa façon de regarder toujours devant lui sans cligner d'un œil. Son cœur se serra, elle le trouvait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui.

Jill déposa ses yeux sur elle, il sourit, elle se retint d'éclater en larmes.

Pendant une seconde, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle, elle eut un doute. Et si elle allait faire une connerie ? Et si Jill était la seule personne au monde qui pouvait rester à jamais avec elle ? Et si Niall n'allait pas assumer ? Et si, et si, et si...

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres, elle tourna la tête pour éviter son baiser. Le grand châtain fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Emma piqua un far et fixa sa tasse sans dire un mot.

**\- Bonjour ?**  tenta Jill, son timbre de voix un peu agacé.

**\- Hum... Je voulais te parler.**

**\- Ah bon ?**  ironisa-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement et sursauta lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main.

**\- Écoute ma puce, pour la dernière fois je suis désolé, j'ai été un peu un con mais on oublie ok ? C'est pas la première fois et ça sera pas la dernière.**

**\- C'est pas ça Jill.**

**\- C'est quoi ?**

Elle se pinça fortement les lèvres, levant enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme.

**« Je n'ai plus envie de continuer... avec toi. »**

Il eut un temps de battement, de réaction et il finit par lâcher sa main et s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air complètement ahuri. Un ange passa, Emma se racla la gorge, elle venait de le dire, elle avait réussi mais elle savait que la discussion était loin d'être terminée.

**\- Pourquoi ?**  demanda-t-il simplement.

-  **Il y a des actes... et des changements dans ma vie qui ont fait que...**

**\- Des changements ? Quels changements Emma ? Tu ne sors pas de chez toi, tu ne fous rien de ta vie. Explique-moi là.**

Sa voix était froide, il devenait mauvais, elle le sentait et se prépara à en prendre plein la gueule. Il était comme ça Jill, c'était le genre d'homme qui, quand il était blessé dans son orgueil, devenait méchant et détestable. 

**\- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit faits pour être ensemble.**

**\- Et tu me sors ça après deux ans de relation ? Après deux ans plutôt mouvementés. Putain Emma, pas une seule fois je t'ai lâché !**

**\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je...**

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, il semblait de plus en plus tendu.

**\- Ok écoute Emma, il y a toujours un moment de battement dans un couple ok ? Pas besoin de se précipiter et de rompre tout de suite hein ? On peut en parler... Faire une pause à la limite mais laisse-nous un peu de temps...**

**\- Non, Jill, c'est tout réfléchi.**

Elle ne voulait pas être froide, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais elle refusait de lui laisser une quelconque ouverture.

**\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi bordel ?! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?! T'es devenue lesbienne ? C'est quoi ce délire, du jour au lendemain tu... Enfin c'est moi qui aurait dû rompre non ? Dans l'histoire c'est toi qui a besoin de moi pas l'inverse !**

Il avait élevé la voix, Emma, elle, venait de comprendre sa réaction. Son regard changea vis-à-vis de lui, de la pitié au dégoût. Toutes ses années à l'avoir fréquenté, elle avait fini par réellement s'attacher à Jill, il lui avait été indispensable dans les moments les plus durs, il n'avait jamais flanché mais son plus gros défaut avait été de s'en rendre compte, de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas correctement vivre sans lui. Et il en jouait, n'hésitant pas à être blessant durant certaines disputes parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'elle allait lui pardonner.

Mais elle avait trouvé une autre indépendance et cette fois, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle se leva, tout doucement et l'observa un instant de ses yeux vides.

**\- Ton seul problème dans l'histoire c'est que tu me prenais pour acquis. Tu t'entends ? A tes yeux tu m'étais indispensable pour vivre, c'était vrai, je ne vais pas le nier, mais c'est terminé. C'est fini Jill.**

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, lui l'air perdu, elle lui tourna le dos. 

_Elle venait de lâcher sa bouée de sauvetage pour s'en accrocher à une autre, espérant que celle-ci n'allait pas couler._


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapitre neuf.

_« toi, toi, toi, juste toi rien que toi »_

 

 

 

Son index s'arrêta en bas de sa mâchoire, il dormait à point fermé depuis quelques heures mais elle, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, le regardant tout simplement accompagné d'une musique douce dans ses oreilles ou gribouillant quelques mots sur une page blanche. La nuit n'avait pas été longue pour Emma, même si Niall était arrivé chez elle épuisé et qu'il s'était vite endormi, elle avait apprécié le contempler dormir pendant plusieurs heures.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit pour Jill, à vrai dire elle angoissait de lui avouer qu'elle avait si vite rompu avec son copain pour lui alors que depuis, il ne s'était revu que cette nuit et qu'aucun baiser n'avait été échanger, que peu de paroles et encore. Peut-être allait-il flipper de savoir qu'elle mettait fin à une relation de deux ans pour un seul et unique péché.  
Mais au fond peu importe, elle était avec lui et ne se sentait plus coupable.

Mais un vide en elle grandit au fil des heures, toute absence de tristesse ou de joie la plongea dans un profond état de léthargie, elle était présente sans vraiment savoir si elle était là. C'est à la vue du garçon blond qu'elle se raccrocha à la réalité, ou rêve, elle ne savait même plus au fond d'elle si tout cela était réel, si il était bien réel, tout se qui c'était passé semblait être un mirage, sur des milliards de personnes habitants sur terre, comment aurait-elle pu tomber sur le seul garçon assez fou pour partager ses nuits et sa lune avec elle.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à s'éclaircir, d'ici quelques longues minutes, le ciel prendra une douce couleur rosé annonçant le levé du soleil. Elle s'allongea complètement près du garçon, lui, étalé sur le ventre, son visage face au sien. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, dessinant des formes abstraites sur son épaule musclée, soufflant du bout des lèvres sur sa peau, espérant doucement le réveiller.

Elle avait envie de passer les dernières minutes avec lui avant que la lune quitte le ciel.

Elle aperçut un doux rictus aux coins des lèvres de Niall, doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur la peau de son bras. Elle l'entendit soupirer, son sourire s'agrandit, elle avait réussi à l'avoir. Tendrement, elle passa un doigt le long de son nez puis, sur chacune de ses paupières avant de descendre le long de sa joue et de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, elle s'y attarda, un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Niall.

Puis elle compta les secondes, ferma les yeux, pris une longue respiration.

**« J'ai rompu avec Jill. »**

Un léger froncement de sourcil de sa part, un cœur qui s'accélèrent pour elle.

Aucune réponse, un silence interminable.

Une vague de déception et un soupire lâché.

**« Répond-moi putain. »**

**\- Ces mots grossiers sonnent faux de ta bouche.**   
**\- Répond-moi.**   
**\- Ca fait combien de temps ?**   
**\- Quatre jours.**   
**\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?**   
**\- Parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis.**   
**\- Tu sais que le téléphone ça existe.**   
**\- Tu sais que le téléphone, ce n'est pas notre truc.**

Un léger rictus apparut aux coins des lèvres de Niall, ce qui n'apaisa pas pour autant l'angoisse que ressentait la jeune fille. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle n'hésita pas à planter son regard dans le sien.

**« Peut-être que ça va un peu trop vite Emma. »**

Du venin coula dans ses veines, elle redoutait ce moment, elle retira ses yeux des siens, évitant tout contact avec lui.

**\- J'en étais sûre...**  
 **\- De quoi ?**  
 **\- Que tu allais me prendre pour une vieille accro.**  
 **\- Absolument pas.**  
 **\- Si,**  souffla-t-elle.  
 **\- Réfléchis un peu Emma.**  
 **\- Réfléchir à quoi ?**  
 **\- J'étais le premier à vouloir que tu quittes cet abruti.**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**  
 **\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment rompre avec lui.**  
 **\- Et ça te dérange que je l'ai fait ?**  
 **\- Pas le moins du monde...**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Parce que j'ai peur que ça aille trop vite pour _toi._**

Elle leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à son visage tourné vers elle, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, son œil gauche légèrement caché par l'oreiller, sa voix encore endormi pourtant il avait l'air d'avoir toutes ses idées claires. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**« Ca fait 19 ans que je vis au ralenti, que j'attends que le temps passe, que je subis ma vie. Alors oui depuis que je t'ai rencontré tout va vite, trop vite, ça me fait peur, je suis fatiguée, perdue, mais je ne regrette pas mes choix, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être éveillé et ça, c'est grâce à toi. »**

Sa gorge se serra, une larme perla au coin de son œil, elle s'échappa, roula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le pouce du garçon qui l'essuya.

« J'ai besoin de  _toi._  
 _Toi._  
Niall.  
J'ai peur de me rendormir.  
J'ai peur de ne plus rien ressentir. »

Deux regards bleus qui se fixaient, deux nuances contraires, l'une douce et reposante, l'autre terrifiée et fatiguée. Il la tira contre elle, elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et le bras du garçon se referma sur les épaule d'Emma. Il embrassa le haut de son front. Elle sentit une explosion au fond d'elle, détruisant tous ses doutes et ses angoisses de la nuit passée.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens là ?**  murmura-t-il.

Elle redressa lentement sa tête, retrouvant son visage face au sien, près, très près mais pas assez pour elle.

_« Toi. »_  
Elle murmura.  
 _« Redis-le. »_  
Il chuchota.  
 _« Toi. »_  
Elle répéta.  
 _« Encore. »_  
Il insista.  
 _« Toi toi toi toi toi... »_  
Elle ferma les yeux.

  
Son nez caressa le sien, leurs sourires s'accordèrent à merveilles. Il frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes, sa main caressant ses longs cheveux bruns. Il la tortura, caressant sa bouche à la sienne sans lui donner un réel baiser et elle, qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements par le simple sens du touché. Elle n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux, de peur de tomber encore un peu plus amoureuse de sa beauté.

Mais c'est lorsque ses lèvres goutèrent pour la deuxième fois à celles du grand blond qu'elle devint un peu plus accro à son toucher. Le baiser fut bien plus doux que celui d'avant, moins fougueux mais toujours avec cette même passion, ce même désir.

Le contact se rompit, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra ses yeux. Une vague étrange traversa son corps, elle ne savait pas si c'était de la joie, de l'envie ou de la reconnaissance.

Mais il était là et putain, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras.

**« Dors maintenant Emma. »**

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, l'aube transperçait ses rideaux fins. Elle gesticula pour se mettre à l'aise, dos à lui, elle sentit son bras s'enrouler à sa taille et un baiser chaud contre son épaule. Elle s'assoupit avant le levé du soleil, pour la première fois, elle n'avait plus du tout peur de se réveiller.

____________________________________________________________________________________

C'est une odeur de cigarette et le soleil dans les yeux qui réveilla la jolie brune, doucement, elle émergea d'un profond sommeil sans rêves. Elle cacha ses yeux de ses quelques rayons en passant un bras sur sa tête. Elle mit quelques secondes pour se remémorer de l'échange matinal avec Niall, un sourire s'écrit sur ses lèvres et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit de la tête aux pieds. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle tapota la couette près d'elle mais n'y toucha aucun corps, elle ouvrit donc un œil, encore aveuglée par la luminosité que lui offrait ce beau début de matinée. Elle trouva un bout de papier posé sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle le prit entre ses doigts puis lu les quelques mots dessus.

_« Je dois te quitter quelques heures, je reviens en fin d'après-midi._

_PS : Tu ronfles mais tu es belle quand tu dors. »_

Elle se redressa, se surprenant à rire, de ses mots, de son pathétisme face à tant de niaiserie. Elle plia le papier et le posa sur la table de chevet puis étira chacun de ses membres, un sourire collé à ses lèvres, un sourire qui semblait éternel. Elle regarda l'heure, 15h50. Elle chercha son Ipod qui s'était perdu dans son lit, l'attrapa puis le brancha à sa chaine avant de monter le son à fond. Et un air de Janis Joplin s'échappa des basses, summertime envahit tout l'appartement. Emma se leva d'un bond, sautillant jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

**« Summertime,**   
**Child, your living's easy.**   
**Fish are, fish are jumping out**   
**And the cotton, Lord,**   
**Cotton's high, Lord so high. »**

Elle ne s'empêcha pas de chanter à tue-tête, se savant seule. Elle retira ses vêtements avant de rentrer dans sa baignoire, mimant la guitare de la chanson. Elle ouvrit l'eau et frissonna sous le jet froid avant de régler la température.

**« But until that morning,**

**Honey, n-n-nothing's going to harm ya,**   
**No, no, no no, no no, no...**   
**Don't you cry »**

Elle chantait d'une voix qui sonnait parfaitement bien avec la musique, un peu cassée, légèrement poussée mais c'était surtout une façon pour elle d'exprimer son bonheur. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de baisser le son, ne voulant pas avoir de problème avec ses voisins. Elle choisit un jogging et un débardeur simple, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas sortir aujourd'hui.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa cuisine, chantonnant la chanson qui passait, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit le lait et sortit une casserole pour se faire un chocolat chaud. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Lui. Lui. Et lui. Son corps se contracta tout entier lorsqu'elle se remémora le baiser échangé le matin-même. Elle regarda d'un air vague le lait chauffer. Ce sont les coups frappés sur la porte d'entrée qui la tira de ses rêveries. Elle pensa tout de suite à Niall qui devait se trouver derrière, un peu surprise de le voir revenir aussi tôt, elle allait lui ouvrir la porte mais son lait se mit à bouillir et gonfler dans la casserole, au bord du débordement elle s'entremêla les doigts, essayant de baisser la chaleur de la plaque chauffante en poussant milles jurons.

Trois autres coups frappés, un peu trop violent aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui réussit enfin à baisser le feu. Elle quitta la cuisine pour aller lui ouvrir la porte mais une voix résonna derrière celle-ci.

**« Ouvre cette putain de porte Emma, je sais que tu es là ! »**  hurla Jill.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, se figeant sur place, oubliant même de respirer. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son ex petit copain de ses quatre derniers jours, c'était bien la seule personne qu'elle aurait vu débouler chez elle à cette heure-ci. Choquée elle recula de quelques pas, ne faisant aucun bruit mais la musique qui résonnait de sa chambre trahissait sa présence.

**« Ouvre bordel je dois te parler ! »**

Elle s'appuya contre le mur d'en face de la porte, toujours une main collée contre sa bouche, le cœur en alerte, les yeux grands ouverts, elle pria pour qu'il parte mais surtout, que Niall ne débarque pas maintenant.

**« Emma ! C'est bon arrête de faire la morte et conduis-toi comme une adulte EN OUVRANT CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! »**

Sa gorge se serra, elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il allait revenir, c'était un homme trop fier pour faire le premier pas, mais il était là et Emma était terrifiée à l'idée de lui faire face. Pour la jeune femme, elle était persuadée qu'il avait faire une croix sur elle.

Il hurla encore quelques minutes, des hurlements sans réponses, elle l'entendit soupirer derrière la porte.

**« Je reviendrai Emma, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas fini. »**

Sa voix était un mélange de menace et de désespoir. Elle entendit ses pas puis plus rien.  
Plus rien sauf son cœur en hypertension.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Chapitre dix.

_« _Tes lèvres posées sur mon cou, j'ai craqué pour tes yeux._  »_

 

 

Un carré de chocolat enlevé de la tablette trace droit vers la bouche d'Emma. Encore un puis un autre. Elle est seule depuis quelques heures. Il est parti ce matin, ce garçon aux cheveux cendrés, avant qu'elle ne se réveille, avant qu'elle puisse avoir sa dose de douceur pour la journée, avant qu'elle puisse encore une fois déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se met à rire, rire de sa niaiserie et à pleurer se ce manque qu'elle éprouvait après quelques médiocres heures sans sa compagnie. Manque qui ne pouvait que se combler par tout se qui lui passait sous la main, télécommande, chocolat, pain... Elle évita de penser à cet objet rangé dans cette boite au fond de son tiroir à droite de la commode de sa chambre, caché par ses pulls et t-shirt. Elle évita aussi de penser à cet homme qui était venu quelques jours avant, frappant à sa porte, lui hurlant de lui ouvrir.

Un autre morceau de chocolat, assise à la table de sa cuisine, elle ruminait. Emma n'avait touché aucun mot en ce qui concernait la visite de Jill à Niall. Elle se confortait dans l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas angoisser son nouvel amant mais un autre sentiment la gênait, comme si au fond, elle voulait tout d'abord protéger son ex de toute agression possible venant de Niall, verbale, physique, elle ne supporterait pas de voir deux hommes se battre pour elle.

_Deux garçons qui se disputent Emma ? Mais quelle idée..._

Trois coups sur la porte, la jeune fille paniqua, ramassa la nourriture présente sur la table et cacha tout, honteuse, dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Angoissée à chaque fois que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, s'imaginant toujours un Jill en colère derrière celle-ci, de quelques pas léger, elle s'avança vers celle-ci et d'une voix nouée :

**« Qui est là ? »**   
**« Un vieux fou. »**

Un sourire étira les lèvres gercées de la jeune fille qui se précipita sur la porte pour la déverrouiller. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter dans les bras comme ses deux derniers jours quand il revenait de ses représentations dans la rue, mais aujourd'hui le garçon avait les mains prises. La guitare sur son dos, un carton sous son bras et un sac plastique dans l'autre, il abordait un sourire radieux et semblait bien moins exténué que les autres soirs.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas emménager tout de suite chez toi.**   
**\- Alors que fais-tu autant chargé ?**   
**\- Je suis passé chez moi te ramener une surprise.**

Curieuse, Emma laissa passer le musicien avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de la verrouiller. Elle observa le garçon poser ses paquets par terre, prenant son temps de se dévêtir et de poser sa guitare contre le mur. Impatiente, la fille avait croisé ses bras, abordant une moue légèrement boudeuse. Elle n'aimait pas les surprises, elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir et ça, il le savait, il en jouait.

Il se baissa dos à elle et ouvrit le carton, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il allait en sortir. Elle le vit se figer, quelques secondes de trop pour énerver la jeune fille qui allait lui lancer une réplique désobligeante mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, un miaulement retentit.

Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent lorsque Niall brandit un petit chat noir en face d'elle.

**\- Ne me dis pas que tu es allergique aux chats, j'me sentirai légèrement con.**

C'était plus fort qu'elle, la jeune fille éclata de rire à la réplique du garçon, nerveuse, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche et évita le regard du grand blond.

**\- Merde, tu l'es...**  soupira Niall qui essayait tant bien que de mal de garder le petit chat qui se débattait dans ses mains.  
 **\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Niall Heath,**  réussit à sortir Emma entres deux hoquets de rires,  **pourquoi m'avoir ramené un chaton ?**  
 **\- Longue histoire...**  
 **\- J'aimerai bien l'entendre cette histoire et... Passe-le moi il est effrayé par toi.**

La petite brune tendit ses mains vers le chaton qu'elle caressa dans ses bras, il ronronna immédiatement.

**\- Je t'écoute,**  l'encouragea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le garçon qui semblait un peu moins fière.

**« C'est tout bête, j'ai trouvé ce chaton dans la rue il y a deux mois et je ne pouvais pas le laisser tu vois, alors je l'ai ramené dans ma chambre, je l'ai nourri, je lui ai acheté des croquettes et tout l'bordel mais je sais pas pourquoi, ce chat me déteste alors que je lui ai sans doute offert une vie bien plus luxueuse que ce qu'il l'attendait dans la rue. Enfin bref, impossible de cohabité avec cette bête ! Je déconne pas, cette boule de poils est invivable ! Alors j'me suis dis que comme tu avais l'air d'aimer les animaux et que... apparemment il t'aime bien, que tu pouvais le garder chez toi parce que je veux pas l'abandonner, elle est mignonne cette petite bête. »**  
 **\- Qui aime bien châtie bien ?**  
 **\- Très amusant Emma...**  
 **\- Comment tu l'as appelé ?**  
 **\- Chaton.**  
 **\- Tu as appelé ton chat chaton ?**  
 **\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ?**  
 **\- Mmh... Tu voudrais pas l'appeler August plutôt ?**  
 **\- Aha jamais !**  s'exclama le blonde avant d'éclater de rire.  
 **\- Mais August c'est le mois où je suis née,**  bougonna Emma en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Oui mais August c'est le copain de Michael.**

Emma mit quelques secondes à situer qui était le prénommé Michael, elle fit vite le lien et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Niall lui avait souvent parlé de son  _« pote sans qui il aurait quitté la ville depuis un moment »_.

**\- Michael est gay ?**   
**\- Oui.**   
**\- Je pourrais le rencontrer un jour ?**   
**\- C'est prévu.**

Le chaton s'échappa dans bras de la jeune fille en poussant un grognement étrange lorsque le grand blond s'approcha d'elle, Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire de la scène.

**\- C'est vrai qu'il ne t'aime pas chaton.**   
**\- C'est moi que tu appelles chaton ou c'est chaton ?**   
**\- C'est chaton que j'appelle chaton, je ne vais pas t'appeler comme chaton.**   
**\- Pardon j'ai perdu le fil là.**   
**\- Je disais que je ne...**   
_**« Je m'en fous je veux juste t'embrasser. »**  _

Niall plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui fut, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, surprise mais agréablement surprise. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du grand blond et durant ses quelques secondes du baiser, tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être enfouit six pieds sous terre.

Comment ça pouvait être aussi simple avec lui ?  
Il arrive quand ce moment où tout s'écroule ?  
Il semblerait qu'il n'arrive jamais, là, maintenant, tout semble être infini, comme leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs amours, leur lune.

Tout semble être si beau, à jamais, peut-être ? Pourquoi pas.

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, écoutant une douce musique d'un certain chanteur roux. Il pleuvait dehors, très fort, assez fort pour que le bruit des goûtent écrasées sur la fenêtre de la chambre se mêlent à cette douce musique. Emma avait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, regardant les éclaires qui venait aussi vite qu'ils repartaient avant le grognement de l'orage.

  
_Settle down with me_   
_Cover me up_   
_Cuddle me in_   
_Lie down with me_   
_And hold me in your arms_

  
Niall était allongé comme à son habitude sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers le profil de la jeune fille, il écoutait cette mélodie tout en caressant le bras gauche de sa compagne de nuit. Elle sentit le regard lourd du grand blond sur ses cicatrices de guerre contre ses démons intérieurs, elle ne les lui avait jamais cachées, ses marques, il ne lui avait jamais parlé, juste quelques caresses, quelques baisers et un regard bleuté.

  
_And your heart's against my chest,_   
_your lips pressed in my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes,_   
_but they don't know me yet_   
_And with a feeling I'll forget,_   
_I'm in love now_

  
Il se redressa sur un coude, elle tourna son regard vers lui, il se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser, un baiser doux, leurs lèvres qui se caressent, leurs nez qui s'entrechoquent et deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, l'un hurle à l'aide, l'autre ne demande qu'à le sauver.

**« Pourquoi 156 ? »**

Un pouce passé sur ses lignes marquées sur la peau de son poignet. Elle ferme les yeux.

  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

  
Elle chuchote  _« Embrasse-moi »_  en passant une main contre la joue du garçon au regard océan. Il l'embrasse, chastement, elle ne l'aura pas au désir ce soir, non, ce soir le garçon veut des réponses. Ce soir, peut-être que la fille parlera. Il a toute la nuit pour que la confession la séduise.

**« Pourquoi 156 ? »**   
**« Pourquoi ce pourquoi ? »**   
**« Parce que. »**   
**« Pourquoi parce que ? »**   
**« Parce que c'est _toi._  »**

_Settle down with me_   
_And I'll be your safety_   
_You'll be my lady_   
_I was made to keep your body warm_   
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

  
**« Ce n'est qu'une suite de chiffre. »**   
**« Tu as oublié le deux trois quatre entre le un et le cinq. Etrange comme suite de chiffre. »**   
**« Ce n'est qu'un assemblage chiffre, pourquoi ça devrait représenter quelque chose, ce n'est qu'un nombre parmi une infinité d'autre. »**   
**« Parce que ce 156 est gravé sur ta table de cuisine, sur ta table de nuit, entre les lignes de ses feuilles éparpillées sur ton bureau, sur le cuire de la couverture de ton carnet. Parce que ce un, ce cinq et ce six sont gravé dans ta peau et qu'ils persistent à y rester. »**

  
_Oh no_   
_My heart's against your chest,_   
_your lips pressed in my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes,_   
_but they don't know me yet_   
_And with this feeling I'll forget,_   
_I'm in love now_

  
**« C'est rien, c'est tout. 156 c'est un rêve mais plus souvent sous la forme d'un cauchemar. C'est une obsession, la raison de ce regard qui part dans le vide, un souvenir, une échappatoire mais un retour brusque à la réalité. 156 c'est ce qui m'arrache de mon bonheur mais c'est aussi ce qui m'en fait prendre conscience. Un cinq six, un assemblage de chiffres, le résultat de leurs addition fait 12 mais ça je m'en fous. Cent-cinquante-six aurait pu être mon retour à la liberté, il n'a fait que m'enfoncer dans cette bataille avec moi-même, la rendant terrifiante, voir insupportable. 156 c'est mon 666 aux allures de paradis. Un cinq six ça sonne bien pourtant pour moi, ça sonne faux. 156 et je vis. 156 larmes et lames qui coulent sur ma peau et qui ne fait qu'ouvrir mes anciennes blessures. 156 se sont mes nuits d'insomnies. _156 comme une douce mélodie de requiem for a dream._  »**

  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

  
**« Mais 156 c'est surtout mon secret et tu ne l'auras pas pour cette nuit. »**

  
_Yeah I've been feeling everything_   
_From hate to love_   
_From love to lust_   
_From lust to truth_   
_I guess that's how I know you_   
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

  
Un corps qui se rapproche de l'autre, il la prend dans ses bras alors qu'elle réfugie son visage tremblant dans son cou. Plus de parole haute, rien qu'un langage gestuel à travers lequel il la remercie silencieusement de s'être ouverte, peu à peu, doucement, peut-être qu'un jour elle arrivera à lui chanter ses mots sous la pluie et lui chuchoter sa plus grande peur.

  
_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

  
**«Endors-toi. Je serai là à ton réveil. »**   
**« Merci Niall. »**

  
_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_You wanna be loved_   
_This feels like falling in love_   
_Falling in love_   
_We're falling in love_

  
_**We're falling in love, we're falling in love, we're falling in love...** _


	11. Chapter 11

 

Chapitre onze.

_« _Mais je suis plein d'espoir, ça me ramène au jour où tout a commencé_ _._  »_

 

 

 

Sa main chaude dans la sienne. Tous les deux à la lueur du jour. Une clope au bec. Un soleil qui pointe le bout de son nez. Le blond qui chantonne un air de Stevie Wonder. C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient de jour ensemble, main dans la main, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et narguant le monde en leur crachant leur bonne humeur à la gueule. Emma tendit ses doigts vers les lèvres du garçon qui pinçaient une cigarette Marlboro, elle l'attrapa entre son index et son majeur et l'emmena à ses lippes où elle aspira une longue et savoureuse taffe. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, elle n'avait jamais autant apprécié marcher dans la rue.

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec ce fameux Mickael que Niall surnommait tout le temps Mika. Ils devaient déjeuner tous ensembles dans un petit bistrot français à Covent Garden, August était aussi convié, Emma aimait cette idée de sortir « en couple », elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant avec Jill. Elle était impatiente de rencontrer des proches de son amant, elle voulait en connaitre plus sur ses fréquentations et comment il se comportait lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Allait-elle être déçue ? La main du garçon qui serrait la sienne qui chuchotait que non, elle n'allait pas être déçue.

**\- Tiens y'a August là-bas.**

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la direction qu'indiquait le grand blond, il y avait du monde sur le trottoir d'en face, elle ne sut que dire lequel se prénommé August. En quelques foulés ils rejoignirent le côté opposé de la route, Emma suivit les pas de Niall et regarda vers quelle personne il se dirigeait. Pas très grand, les cheveux châtain, un long manteau beige, l'homme ouvrait son journal mais un air blasé trahissait son non intéressement des nouvelles de la journée. Il n'était pas très beau, les joues creusées par la fatigue, on aurait dit un homme d'affaire mélangé à un geek. Il avait même un air de Jill.

Emma était perplexe, il devait avoir plus de la trentaine et n'avait pas l'air très sympathique au premier coup d'œil. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'appréhender que Niall s'arrêta brusquement à un mettre de l'homme qu'observait la jeune fille pour se tourner vers un mec qui fumait sa clope, posé contre un mur. Changement radicale d'atmosphère, elle se retrouva en face d'un grand brun aux cheveux court, la peau de ses avant bras recouvert de nombreux tatouages, descendant jusqu'à ses mains et ses doigts, elle remonta son regard vers le cou du garçon, une tête de loup était gravé dessus, légèrement cachée par la veste en cuir qu'il portait sur ses épaules, il n'avait rien à voir avec le chaton que la fille voulait appeler August. Il leva les yeux, d'abord sur Emma pour ensuite reconnaître Niall qui avait déjà levé la main pour le saluer.

**\- Salut mec, justement je voulais t'appeler** , salua August en tapant la main contre celle de Niall.  
 **\- Tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec nous ?**  Demanda le grand blond.  
 **\- Non, j'me suis barré on s'est engueulé avec Mika en arrivant au restau, il vous attend là, j'pense pas venir j'veux pas mettre une sale ambiance.**  
 **\- Fais chier, t'es sûr ?**

Le tatoué hocha simplement la tête en tirant une longue taffe de sa cigarette avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de regarder l'heure sur son portable.

**\- Puis de toute façon j'ai du boulot, j'attends une putain de cliente là, elle...**  
 **\- Je te présente Emma,**  coupa le grand blond en attirant la jeune fille contre lui.  
 **\- Enchantée,** lâcha le jolie brune un peu dépassée par les événements.  
 **\- Ah ! Emma... La fameuse.**

August se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui tapa la bise, les joues mal rasé du garçon piqua la peau de la fille, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il lui sourit, il était beau même si son regard avait l'air d'être perdu à des kilomètres d'ici.  
Ou a juste quelques mètres, dans ce bistrot français où était assis seul un homme au même regard que lui.

Le couple prit congé du tatoué, le saluant d'un et d'une promesse qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Quelques pas plus tard, Emma s'adressa au grand blond.

**\- Je ne m'imaginais pas August comme ça.**  
 **\- Il a son style.**  
 **\- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?**  questionna la jeune fille en ce remémorant le passage où il attendait une « cliente ».  
 **\- Je ne sais pas trop...**  
 **\- Pourtant il t'en a parlé comme si tu étais bien au courant.**  
 **\- Laisse tomber Emma.**  
 **\- Mais...**  
 **\- Non juste laisse tomber.**  
 **\- Il deal c'est ça ?**  Devina Emma.

Le silence de Niall ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Elle haussa les épaules et piqua un far. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bistrot, Emma devina tout de suite qui était Mickael. Il était de profil, la tête baissé, il tapait un message sur son portable. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tombaient sur ses yeux mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Le couple s'avança vers lui et lorsqu'il tourna son visage, Emma put voir son expression changer de tout au tout, du broyeur de noir à celui qui illumine une assemblée, du yang au ying, de la tempête au beau temps, de la nuit au jour. Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit ses bras, accueillant Niall dans une longue accolade.

**\- Tu m'as presque manqué blondie,**  dit-il en tapant le dos de son ami.  
 **\- Toi aussi p'tit con,**  répondit le prénommé « blondie ».  
 **\- T'as vraiment en tête de connard niais, tu le sais ça ?**  
 **\- Pas du...**  
 **\- Et je suis sûr que la cause de cette niaiserie se trouve juste là,**  coupa Mika en tournant la tête vers Emma.

Il était un peu plus grand que Niall et devait faire trois kilos de muscles de plus que lui. Mâchoire massif, nez droit et ses yeux sombres qui semblaient refléter la noirceur de son âme, contrastant avec l'expression joyeuse de son visage, Emma se sentait minuscule face à lui, minuscule mais pas écrasée, plutôt enveloppée, comme si rien ne pouvait plus la toucher.

**\- Enchantée Mickael,**  dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.  
 **\- Appelle-moi Mika, enchanté de même, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, c'est plaisant de pouvoir mettre un visage sur tant d'éloge !**

La jeune fille sourit, tournant le regard vers Niall qui grimaçait en passant une main contre sa nuque, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sur un ton moqueur. Ils finirent par tous s'asseoir à la petite table ronde qu'occupé Mika juste avant l'arrivée du couple.

**\- August ne viendra pas,**  informa le grand brun.  
 **\- Oui je sais, on l'a croisé sur la route,**  répondit le blond.

Discussion autour d'un bon repas typique français. Emma commanda dans la langue française les plats, ce qui plut au serveur qui venait de ce pays. Ils parlaient, de tout, de rien mais surtout de la relation entre la brune et le blond. Mika était curieux, même s'il connaissait déjà l'histoire raconté par Niall, il voulait avoir la version d'Emma.

**« Au début, j'étais un peu méprisante vis-à-vis de lui lorsqu'il m'a réveillé sur le banc, mais il avait l'air inoffensif, puis il m'a quitté en me citant du Aristote alors je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas si con que ça. »**

**« J'ai quitté mon copain de ses deux dernières années pour ses beaux yeux bleus. »**

**« Il m'a appris à aimer mes insomnies, c'est sa plus grande victoire sur moi. »**

Mika posa un regard remplit de tendresse sur les deux personnes faces à lui, il s'attarda sur le regard d'Emma.

**« Tu lui as aussi appris à aimer ses insomnies Emma, je me trompe Niall ? »**

Leurs regards se croisent, elle sourit, il sourit et leur cœur s'emballe à la vue de l'un et de l'autre.  
Le bleu de leurs yeux n'est peut-être pas si différent de ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
 **\- Tu joues quoi ?**

Le blond, allongé sur le lit, guitare sur le ventre, grattait les cordes et une jolie mélodie en ressortait, mélodie au goût d'Emma qui curieuse voulait connaître le nom de cette musique. Elle voulait mettre des paroles sur cette chanson. Simplement, Niall se racla la gorge et commença à chanter.

  
_I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_   
_But I only got myself to blame for it, and I accept the now_   
_It's time to let it all go, go out and start again_   
_But it's not that easy_

_But I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started_   
_High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_   
_High hopes, when it all comes to an end_   
_But the world keeps spinning around_

_And in my dreams, I make the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone_   
_Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon_   
_My evil is just staring at the barrel of a gun_   
_And I do believe in_

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa, il n'avait encore jamais chanté pour elle, rien que pour elle. Son accent irlandais ressortait encore plus, sa voix était rauque, tout dans la sensualité et la fébrilité. Il avait une voix magnifique, peu commune, qui ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde comme elle pouvait en transcender quelques-uns. Sa bouche close, il arrêta de gratter les corder de sa Fender et tourna son regard bleu vers Emma, allongée à côté de lui.

**« High Hopes de Kodaline. »**

Sans répondre, la petite brune vint déposer un doux baiser contre la peau nue de l'épaule du jeune homme, le remerciant silencieusement de lui avoir fait partager en énième moment magique gravé dans sa mémoire.

**\- Niall ?**   
**\- Emma.**   
**\- On n'a pas encore fait l'amour.**

Un rictus apparut aux coins des lèvres du garçon mais Emma ne se sentait pas gênée de lui avoir dit ça. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme ne lui avait pas sauté dessus depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était pas « normal » mais au fond, la normalité n'était pas maître mot de leur relation.

**\- Et ? Tu en ressens le besoin ?**   
**\- Non, enfin si j'en ai envie mais... Je n'en ressens pas le besoin maintenant.**   
**\- Alors tu as ta réponse.**   
**\- Et toi ? Tu es le genre de garçon qui entretient des relations platoniques ?**

**« Non. Je suis le genre de garçon qui tombe amoureux d'une âme avant de tomber amoureux du corps qui l'y abrite. Dans notre génération c'est souvent l'inverse, on baise puis quelques fois on tombe amoureux puis après on fait l'amour. Je trouve ça triste. »**   
**« Tu sors d'où Niall Heath ? Tu parais irréel. »**   
**« Sûrement parce que c'est la lune qui m'a envoyé sur terre, mais garde ça pour toi, c'est un secret. »**   
**« Deal. En attendant lâche cette guitare et prend-moi dans tes bras. »**

Sans plus attendre, le garçon déposa sa guitare par terre, recevant Emma qui grimpa sur lui, ses deux mains contre son torse et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un miaulement retentit, chaton voulait entrer dans la chambre et la jolie fille rit lorsque Niall grogna contre ses lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze.

_« And I can't change »_

 

 

Quelques pas sur la droite, un coup de hanche pour fermer le tiroir, cinq pas en arrière et elle attrape le manche du balai, passant des coups secs de la brosse sur le carrelage de la cuisine. On aurait pû dire qu'elle dansait, c'est ce qu'elle faisait sur un air d'un mashup dont elle ne connaissait plus le nom, mais Emma s'était mise à nettoyer l'intégralité de son appartement. Elle n'hésita pas à chanter à tue-tête, improvisant quelques pas de danses qui la faisaient rire elle-même. La jeune fille était de bonne humeur ce matin, elle s'était réveillé le baume au cœur en voyant un mot doux de son amant posé sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle.

_**« Bonjour mon amour. »** _

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle vit son portable, posé au milieu du lit, s'allumer, annonçant un appel. Elle baissa la musique puis décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Allo ?**   
**\- Bien dormis demoiselle ?**   
**\- Plutôt bien, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?**   
**\- On a un petit souci.**   
**\- On ?**   
**\- Mika vient de m'appeler, ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas vu August.**   
**\- Ah merde.**   
**\- Il s'inquiète grave donc je vais faire un tour là où je pourrais le trouver, histoire de voir.**   
**\- D'accord.**   
**\- Et... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer voir Mika, il n'était pas en superbe forme quand je l'ai quitté au téléphone, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien un soutien.**   
**\- Bien-sûr ! Donne-moi son adresse je passerai le voir.**   
**\- Je te l'envoie par sms.**   
**\- Ca marche.**

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Une sonnerie en trois notes, ding dang dong. Pas un bruit puis quelques pas pressés qui s'entendent derrière la porte, elle s'ouvre vite, trop vite et la première chose qu'elle lit dans les yeux du garçon est la déception, il aurait voulu voir August à sa place, c'était une évidence. Mais son regard changea lorsqu'il reconnut Emma, un sourire apparut sur son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Il lui ouvrit ses bras, lui offrant une accolade chaleureuse. Elle ne lui demanda pas s'il allait bien, à quoi bon, ses mains qui tremblaient trahissaient son état d'esprit.

**\- Toujours aucunes nouvelles ?**   
**\- Aucunes.**

Il l'invita à s'asseoir dans la salon, elle prit place sur le canapé en face de la cheminé, il avait fait un feu qui donnait un aspect chaleureux à cette pièce, elle s'y sentait presque déjà chez elle, encore plus lorsqu'il lui apporta un chocolat chaud. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais l'envie de le questionner démangeait les lèvres d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers lui et qu'elle le vit dans un état second, son cœur se serra.

**\- Comment vous vous êtes connu avec August ?**

Elle semblait avoir réveillé un somnambule, il s'enfonça dans le canapé en cuir marron et fixa le feu d'un air lointain. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle but une gorgée, ramassa ses jambes contre sa poitrine et observa le garçon un moment.

**« C'était un soir, la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je rentrai du boulot assez tard, j'avais un article à finir avant le lendemain alors j'ai fait quelques heures supplémentaire au bureau. Sur la route pour chez moi, il y a une rue avec plusieurs bars et des boites, enfin bref... Y'a un groupe de mec qui a commencé à me suivre, m'insultant de fiotte, tarlouse et toutes autres insultes homophobe, l'un d'eux était un ancien camarade de classe, ça devait expliquer le pourquoi du comment ils connaissaient mon orientation sexuelle. Je t'avoue que je flippais pas mal, je savais pas comment m'en débarrassé. Puis il est arrivé, marchant à l'opposé de moi, on s'est regardé, au début j'ai cru que lui aussi allait s'y mettre, mais il m'a simplement dépassé et tout simplement il est... Il est allé demander l'heure aux mecs. Juste ça. Ca m'a permis de les semer et... C'est vraiment con quand j'y repense, au début j'ai pensé qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais ça me semblait gros, ce n'était pas un hasard. C'est deux semaines plus tard, en fêtant l'anniversaire d'un ami que je l'ai revu, c'est lui qui fournissait la drogue pour la soirée. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé de la toute première fois qu'on s'est vu, au fond je ne sais même pas s'il m'avait reconnu et je ne veux pas passer pour un con, ça serait gênant. »**

**\- Pas commune comme histoire.**   
**\- Vraiment pas.**   
**\- Alors il deal ?**   
**\- August est le cliché du dealer qui n'assume pas son homosexualité.**   
**\- C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes autant de son absence ?**   
**\- Imagine... Imagine que des connards ont découvert qu'il couche avec un mec.**

Sa phrase se termina, une clé entra dans la serrure de la porte. Ils se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée, d'un même geste, tous les deux le cœur battant. Apparut en premier les cheveux cendrés de l'irlandais qui entra en posant les yeux sur Emma, suivit du tatoué, les yeux baissé, qui referma derrière lui.

Emma tourna la tête, Mika s'était déjà levé à la rencontre des deux garçons.

**\- Putain mais tu étais où ?**   
**\- Ca va me prend pas la tête, j'suis fatigué Mika.**   
**\- Tu crois que moi je ne suis pas épuisé ?!**   
**\- Ne commence pas à gueuler putain, tu m'emmerdes quand tu commences à faire ton daron inquiet.**   
**\- Deux jours sans nouvelles et je devrais être calme ?!**   
**\- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre.**   


  
La fatigue, l'épuisement, les nerfs. Emma vit le coup partir, comme au ralentie alors que tout se passa vite, le poing de Mika s'écrasa sur le nez du grand brun en face de lui. Il n'assuma pas le coup et se rattrapa au mur à côté de lui, poussant un grognement de surprise. Un silence, du sang qui coule de son nez, il s'en rend compte et son regard passe de la surprise à la rage. Il se pousse lui-même du mur, voulant rendre le coup à Mika, Niall s'interposa, le bousculant en arrière puis le retenant par les épaules.

**\- Enfoiré ! Tu crois que tu peux m'frapper comme ça ?! Sale tarlouze tu crois que t'as affaire à qui bordel ?!**

Emma se précipita vers Mika, attrapant sa main, elle leva le regard vers lui, il était de marbre. Le grand blond poussa tant bien que de mal le dealer vers la sortie qui dégueulait les pires horreurs du monde, ce qui ne sembla pas toucher le garçon aux côté de la jeune fille. Mais sa main se resserrait autour de la sienne lui indiqua que si, ça le touchait en plein cœur.

____________________________________________________________________  
Il était assis sur le canapé, coude sur ses genoux et son visage dans ses mains, il pleurait comme un homme depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avait posé sa joue contre son épaule, caressant son large dos. Aucun mot ne suffirait pour soulager sa douleur, elle le savait.

_When I was in the third grade I thought I was gay_  
'Cause I could draw, an' my uncle was, and I kept my room straight  
I told my mom tears rushing down my face  
She's like “Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k."  
Trippen'. Yeah I guess she had a point didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, “yeah I'm good at little league”  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that like the same sex  
Have the characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing god, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And "god loves all his children" is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I try  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

C'était plutôt un chuchotement que du chant, elle sentit une secousse contre sa joue, elle se redressa et vit le garçon rire, pleurer et rire. Il s'essuya les joues puis leva les yeux vers la fille.

**« T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me chanter une chanson qui parle d'homosexualité ? »**   
**« Désolé. »**

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Le geste se répéta, ils se tournèrent vers les revenants. Emma vit son copain lui faire signe de la rejoindre, son regard dériva sur August lorsqu'elle se leva, il avait la tête baissé et s'était appuyé contre le mur. Elle attrapa la main du grand blond.

**\- On va les laisser.**

Elle se retourna vers Mika qui s'était levé, elle le questionna du regard, il lui affirma que ça ira d'un sourire. Niall passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour les étouffer, elle sentit l'emprise du musicien se resserrer contre elle.

**« Ca va aller mon amour. »**

Ca va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller...  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Le trajet du retour en vélo sembla durer une éternité. Emma n'avait qu'une seule envie, se réfugier sous sa couette et dans les bras de son homme, l'embrasser pour oublier la peine de son ami et ne pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer après leurs départ. Ca va aller, ça ira. Elle reconnut la rue où elle habitait, elle décolla son visage du dos de Niall, il faisait nuit, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, elle descendit du porte bagage.

**\- Je fais juste un tour au tabac pour acheter des clopes.**   
**\- Tarde pas trop.**   
**\- Je fais vite.**

Elle se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui vola un long baiser avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle monta les trois étages à pieds, épuisée des événements de la journée, la jeune fille ne se questionna pas lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement sans la déverrouiller, pensant qu'elle avait oublié de fermer à clé en partant quelques heures plus tôt. Elle entra chez elle puis claqua la porte, chaton se précipita pour se frotter contre ses jambes.

**\- Salut la crapule.**

Elle jeta ses clés sur la commode de l'entré et se débarrassa de son manteau. Elle suivit le chaton jusqu'au salon. Une ombre. Un homme. Une silhouette qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur eut un raté mais aucun crie ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Au milieu de son salon, lunette sur son nez et un pied qui tape sur le sol.  
Il paraissait tellement étranger dans ce décor.  
Pourtant c'était lui.  
 _Jill._  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre treize.

_« Et puis plus rien. »_

 

 

 

La goûte de trop, il était de trop. Son regard trop lourd, sa présence en elle-même trop lourde. Trop de trop et le tout du trop. Il était maigre ou fin mais il avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelques kilos. La barbe ne lui allait pas. Son regard ne plaisait pas à Emma. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait porter un jean. Où étaient ses mocassins ? Il avait toujours les mêmes lunettes. Putain comment il a fait pour entrer.

**\- Je ne voulais pas... Emma n'ait pas peur, je ne voulais vraiment pas en arriver là...**   
**\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?**   
**\- Je suis venu te parler.**   
**\- Et tu rentres chez les gens sans leurs permissions pour venir leur parler ? Et puis comment tu es rentré ?**   
**\- J'ai le double des clés.**

Idiote. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que son ex avait le double des clés ? La jeune fille ne trouva même pas la force de lui crier dessus, elle était loin d'être calme mais l'épuisement engourdissait tous ses membres, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. C'était la journée de trop. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait la force de rester debout ni même pourquoi elle n'angoissait pas. Peut-être parce que c'était Jill et qu'elle avait tout de même confiance en lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle était complètement vidée.

**\- Rend-moi les clés et va-t-en Jill.**   
**\- Hors de question, pas avant d'avoir eu une conversation sérieuse avec toi.**   
**\- Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter...**   
**\- Je ne partirai pas.**

Une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son front, la jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de trouver un quelconque moyen de se débarrasser du garçon avant que Niall arrive. Niall. Emma eut un électro-choque.

**\- On parlera, je t'en fais la promesse, mais pas maintenant,**  répondit la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui.  
 **\- Et quand ça ? Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, tu ne m'ouvres pas la porte ! Emma j'ai besoin de parler là, maintenant avec toi !**  
 **\- Mon dieu Jill calme-toi s'il...**  
 **\- Non tu la fermes ! Emma est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu nous as fait ? Je suis aussi mal que toi à cause de cette séparation, j'y aie longuement réfléchis et il faut se donner une autre change... Donne-moi une autre chance Emma...**  
 **\- Jill putain, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.**  
 **\- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi.**

La fille le regarda d'un air abasourdi, il ne changera jamais. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, le calme revint alors que seul la respiration sifflante de Jill se faisait entendre, la porte claqua, les deux sursautèrent.  
Merde merde merde merde.

**\- Amour je suis là.**

Quelque chose se déchira dans la poitrine de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit, en face d'elle, le visage de Jill se décomposer à l'entente des simples paroles de Niall. Son cœur s'accéléra, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des larmes de tristesse, de honte, de peur, d'épuisement.

**\- C'est qui ce connard ?**   
**\- Non non non non non !**

Il avait l'air d'un fou, d'un triste fou qui ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation. Emma barra la route à Jill qui voulait voir qui était ce nouveau venu. Elle le retenu, les deux mains sur ses côtes mais d'un geste contrôlé par la colère du garçon, il prit son ex-amante par les épaules et la bouscula violemment pour l'enlever de son chemin, elle trébucha mais se rattrapa au mur à côté d'elle.

Puis il débarqua dans le salon, sûrement attiré par les bruits parasites qu'il avait pu entendre, une canette de bière entamée dans une main et deux paquets de clopes dans l'autre. Son regard se posa directement sur l'inconnu à ses yeux, son regard s'assombrit, de l'incompréhension à la compréhension, Niall posa ses clopes et sa bière sur le meuble à côté de lui, près à bondir s'il le fallait.

Puis il se mit à rire, ce triste fou, les deux amants furent surpris. Les épaules de Jill sursautaient à chaque hoquet hilare, à tour de rôle il se tourna vers Emma, puis Niall, puis Emma, sans pouvoir arrêter sa crise de rire. Le grand blond détourna le garçon pour rejoindre la douce Emma qui s'agrippa à son bras, il était hors de question qu'ils se bagarrent mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard interrogateur, elle lui glissa en quelques mots, lui racontant qu'il avait les clés de l'appartement.

**\- Lui ?**

Alors que les deux amants se regardaient dans les yeux, le parasite attira leur regard.

**\- Tu m'as quitté pour lui ?**

Il souriait mais sa lèvre supérieure qui tremblait, trahissait sa peine et sa colère.

**\- Tu m'as quitté pour un parfait inconnu ? Bordel il sort d'où ce mec ?!**  
 **\- Je pense que tu vas te calmer et sortir d'ici,**  commença Niall d'une voix calme et posée.  
 **\- Non mec, c'est toi qui va sortir d'ici, putain c'est ma copine !**  cria presque Jill.  
 **\- Plus maintenant,**  répliqua le grand blond.

La chaleur du corps d'Emma monta en elle, elle n'avait pas envie de ça dégénère mais plus elle s'attardait sur son ex-copain, plus le regard de celui-ci semblait devenir de plus en plus coléreux.

**\- T'es qu'une putain... T'es qu'une putain de traînée Emma.**

Elle sentit les muscles de son copain se tendre, automatiquement elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort.

**\- Dégage Jill,**  ordonna la jeune fille d'un ton sec.  
 **\- Non je ne vais pas dégager.**  
 **\- Oh que si,** répondit l'irlandais.  
 **\- Elle t'a bien bernée toi aussi hein ?**

Niall leva un sourcil, la gorge d'Emma se serra. Jill s'avança doucement vers eux. _A quoi il joue bordel ?_

**\- Tu y as cru aussi à ses crises ? Hein ? C'est une bonne actrice tu ne trouves pas ? Tu la rencontres, elle te fait croire qu'elle est spéciale, brisée, pleine de malheur. Puis tu penses pouvoir la sauver, mais non, t'as beau tout donner pour elle, rien ne change. C'est qu'une putain de manipulatrice...**  
 **\- Ok on arrête les conneries et tu dégages !**  Tonna le musicien qui perdait patiente.  
 **\- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi il t'a laissé tomber ? Pourquoi il t'a mené la vie dure tout ce temps ? C'est parce que tu le mérites Emma.**

Il s'était adressé à la jeune fille. Trois secondes de battement, elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il parlait de lui, trois secondes où elle ne respira plus, trois secondes, trois larmes.

**« Jay a eu tout juste, au fond, c'est le seul qui ne s'est pas laissé faire. »**

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, boum, en plein dans le mile. La main de son amant s'arracha à la sienne et tout alla bien trop vite pour elle. Son poing s'écrasa contre la joue de son ex, Niall le plaqua contre le mur et lui assena de violent coup dans la figure avant de s'attaquer à ses côtes, frappant avec ses genoux, encore, encore, trop fort, il hurlait sa souffrance, elle lui hurlait d'arrêter. Il n'entendait rien. Un autre coup, Jill tomba sur le meuble en bois, un craquement sinistre, la canette et les paquets de clopes rencontrèrent le sol en même temps que le corps de l'homme battu. Alors qu'elle pensait que c'était fini, le pied de musicien rencontra l'abdomen du garçon à terre, encore, encore et toujours plus fort.

**« Niall putain arrête je t'en supplie arrête NIALL ! »**

Mais il n'entendit rien, il était fou, dangereux, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Mais où avait-il appris à mettre des coups pareils ? Emma, en pleine crise à présent, s'accrocha au bras de son copain, l'obligeant à reculer, mais il continua, encore et encore. C'est lorsqu'elle vit Jill cracher du sang sur son parquet qu'elle perdit tous ses moyeux, griffant, frappant et poussant son propre compagnon qui finit par cesser ses coups lorsqu'il vit le visage en larme de sa copine. Pourtant son expression ne changea pas, il était furieux et ne semblait pas décolérer.

**\- T'es un malade bordel ! Tu voulais le tuer ou quoi ?!**  hurla la jeune fille alors qu'elle le poussait encore et encore.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna et s'accroupit à la hauteur de Jill qui lançait des plaintes en pleurant de douleur. Il n'avait même pas réussi à contrer un seul des coups de Niall, ni même lui en rendre un, sa fierté était à terre, tout comme lui.

**\- Ton mec est un taré...**  arriva-t-il à articuler.

Alors qu'elle l'aida le garçon à se redresser, elle ne put se retenir d'envoyer un regard accusateur à son copain qui les fixait. Elle savait que ça allait l'énerver mais si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas regardé, elle aurait pris Jill et serait partie. Mais rien de ça n'arriva.

**« C'est bon on arrête les conneries là. »**

Sa voix était calme mais tremblante de colère, une main la repoussa, ce n'était pas celle de Jill mais de Niall qui s'était jeté sur l'homme pour la deuxième fois. Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter que le grand blond avait saisi le col de la veste du blessé, il le souleva avec la force de ses bras, c'était presque beau à regarder. Il le plaqua une seconde fois contre le mur mais ne le frappa pas.

**\- Où son les clés ?**

Emma s'était relevé, prise d'une crise de hoquet, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Même lorsque Jill, de sa main meurtrie, attrapa les clés de l'appartement dans la poche de sa veste pour les jeter ensuite par terre, elle ne fut pas rassurée. Encore moins lorsqu'elle vit Niall trainer son ancien petit-ami hors de l'appartement. Elle les suivit mais avait perdue complètement la parole, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement, se tenait au mur du couloir et vit la porte de son voisin. Elle pensa qu'elle l'avait peut-être réveillé avec tout ce bouquant, voir l'immeuble tout entier.  
Emma hurla lorsqu'elle vit l'irlandais balancer Jill dans les escaliers.  
A ce moment précis, elle en était persuadée, elle avait réveillé tout l'immeuble.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la rampe qu'un bras entoura sa taille et qu'une main se plaqua contre sa bouche, étouffant ses cris de détresse. Elle se débâti, lui donnant des couds de coudes dans les côtes, des coups de pieds dans les tibias. Rien à faire, il ne la lâcha pas avant d'être arrivé dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

**\- T'es un taré bordel ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Laisse-moi passer ! Il faut que j'aille le voir ! T'es un putain de malade !**

Elle cria sur l'homme qui lui barrait la route, il lui parlait en même temps qu'elle pleurait, criait mais elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre de lui, elle voulait juste savoir si l'homme en bas des escaliers n'était pas mort.  
Si l'homme qui l'avait soutenu durant deux ans n'était pas mort.

Elle pouvait encore entendre le bruit du corps de Jill tomber marche sur marche. Ca se répétait dans sa tête, elle n'entendait que ça, elle ne voyait que ça. Elle ne voyait plus l'homme devant elle qui essaya en vain de la contrôler, de la rassurer. Elle ne se vit même pas lui mettre une claque sur sa joue, une claque qui résonna dans la tête du grand blond. Elle ne le vit plus bouger mais s'empressa de prendre la porte, courant presque sur ses jambes pourtant si faible jusqu'aux escaliers.

Elle ne le vit pas.  
Il n'était pas en bas des marches.

_Jill avait fuit._

_Niall avait raison._

_Emma ne voyait plus rien._   



	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre quatorze.

  
__«_ _ _I cant fight against kryptonite._ _»_   


 

 

Ca faisait un jour, ou peut-être deux. Non un, elle se souvenait n'avoir passée qu'une nuit seule chez elle. Ou peut-être avait-elle dormi deux jours sans s'en apercevoir. Non, impossible puisqu'elle était là. Elle était là mais était-elle réveillée ? N'était-elle pas somnambule ? Etre ici sans être là pour être ailleurs mais pas avec lui. Elle s'était souvenue s'être réveillée, l'avoir vu assis sur le canapé, sa tête entre ses deux mains. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés une seule parole, juste un regard et lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte pour l'inviter à partir, il avait secoué la tête négativement. Il avait pris sa veste et sa guitare puis l'avait quitté.  
Sans un mot.

 **\- Emma ?**

Pas de nouvelle, elle n'en avait pas donné. Sonnée par la journée qu'elle avait vécue, elle se sentait vidée de tout sentiment, y compris le manque qu'elle aurait pu ressentir de son absence. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait fait ça par fierté ou pour elle. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les coups du grand blond s'abattre sur le corps d'un homme sans défense. Elle voyait aussi son visage défiguré par la rage, mais comment un homme si doux, gentil, pouvait-il frapper aussi fort ? _ **« Plus forte et sa lumière, plus forte est son ombre. »**_  lui disait sa mère et Emma sembla enfin comprendre le réel sens de cette citation.

  
 **\- Emma ?**

Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne, elle se libéra enfin de son brouillard levant les yeux sur l'adolescent assis à côté d'elle. A peine plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux noir jais et les yeux brun la faisait étrangement pensé à Mika, en plus jeune et moins écorché. Nolan abordait une mine inquiète, il l'abordait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Emma à vrai dire. Elle se redressa et lui sourit avant de se pencher sur le livre de français posé en face d'eux.

 **\- Tu me relis ce passage ?**  
 **\- Je viens de le lire.**  
 **\- Désolé... J'étais dans mes pensées...**  
 **\- On arrête Emma si tu veux.**  
 **\- Non tes parents ne me payent pas pour un cours de vingt minutes, lis-moi la page suivante.**

Le jeune garçon ne baissa pas pour autant son regard sur le livre, il ne quitta pas son ainée des yeux. Emma donnait des cours de français à Nolan depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Une relation fraternel était vite née entres les deux, Nolan voyait en Emma la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et la fille voyait dans le garçon des traits de sa petite sœur qui lui manquait terriblement depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Londres. Il n'y avait plus cette relation professeur élève depuis un bon bout de temps, c'était agréable d'un sens mais la jeune fille se sentait coupable et avait parfois l'impression qu'elle ne bossait pas assez avec lui. Elle avait au fond très peur que les parents de l'adolescent la vire pour son inefficacité et qu'elle ne puisse plus voir le garçon.

 **\- Nolan s'il te plait.**  
 **\- On sort ?**  
 **\- Non il faut qu'on bosse la prononciation de...**  
 **\- On peut la bosser en marchant jusqu'à Covent Garden.**  
 **\- Non on travaille ici.**  
 **\- Pourquoi t'es toute blanche ?**

 _Parce que je n'ai pas dormi, ou peut-être que si, même beaucoup trop. Parce que je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, que je ne dois pas me réveiller. Parce que je harcèle mon ex de message et d'appel, il ne me répond pas, je ne sais pas comment il va. Parce qu'ils avaient raison tous les deux et que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai tord, moins je sais ce que je dois faire. Parce que ta chambre est bien trop petite et que j'étouffe._

 **\- T'as gagné, on sort.**  
__________________________________________________________________

Elle le savait, elle savait qu'elle allait le retrouver dans ce quartier. Une chance sur trois, un pressentiment, il lui en parlait beaucoup de ce quartier, il adorait ce quartier. Elle était passé au starbuck avec Nolan, lui offrant un chocolat chaud avant de se balader, parlant français la plupart du temps, il se débrouillait très bien pour son âge.  
Il jouait souvent à Covent Garden, les touristes l'aimaient bien apparemment. Elle en était sûre qu'il serait là. Pourtant, plus ils marchaient, moins elle en était convaincue, la déception naissante au creux de son ventre, elle resserra le bras de l'adolescent pour ne pas le perdre. Elle s'accrochait mentalement à son pilier éphémère.

 _Listen while you read!_  
Here we are again,  
starting a fight.  
Dancing 'round the room with truth and desire  
Try to walk a straight line  
And not look behind, as if maybe the distance gets better with time  
But I'm looking right at you  
And I know that's not true.

Emma entendait de loin cette voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, cet accent, sa façon de chanter, de jouer, il était écorché. Elle ne le chercha pas des yeux, ce concentrant sur la mélodie, elle entraîna Nolan près de la grande place. Une petite foule c'était formé autour de lui et pour la première fois la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point les gens pouvaient l'aimer, lui et sa musique, lui et ses reprises, lui et son don, lui et son histoire. Des adolescents, des parents, des jeunes adultes et des enfants, les yeux figés sur lui.  
Il ne regardait pas son publique, les yeux fermés, il semblait vivre ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

  
 _I'll try keeping tonight as light as can be_  
 _But you're my kryptonite and its wearing on me._  
 _Starring at me like I've got a hero to be,_  
 _Watch your eyes slowly turning from blue into green_  
 _And I'm no superman_  
 _But even with all of my mind_  
 _Hard as i wanna try_  
 _I cant fight against kryptonite_  


  
 **\- C'est il ?**  chuchota Nolan de son français familié.  
 **\- C'est lui** , corrigea la jeune fille.  
 **\- C'est lui** , répéta le jeune garçon.

  
 _Enter you the room_  
 _And all i can feel is the hold you have on me_  
 _And its frighteningly real._  
 _You say you're doing well you look pretty as hell_  
 _And I'm back where i started I thought I'd broken this spell_  
 _But I'm right in front of you and I know thats not true._  


  
Elle lui en avait parlé, vaguement, de ce garçon qui était tombé subitement dans sa vie sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Ce garçon qu'elle connaissait mais qui lui semblait si étranger à la fois.  
 _ **« Tu lui as aussi appris à aimer ses insomnies Emma, je me trompe Niall ? »**_  avait sorti Mika lors de leur première rencontre. Quelles insomnies ? Pourquoi en avait-il ?

  
 _'Cause I'm right in front of you_  
 _And its just like the first time_  
 _And there's nothing I can do_  
 _But tell you that I will try_

 _Keeping tonight as light as can be_  
 _But you're my kryptonite and its wearing on me._  
 _Starring at me like I've got a hero to be._  
 _Watch your eyes slowly turning from blue into green_  
 _And I'm no superman_  
 _But even with all of my mind_  
 _Hard as i wanna try_  
 _I cant fight against kryptonite._  


La chanson se termina, quelques personnes frappèrent dans leurs mains, reconnaissantes de ce cadeau qu'il leur avait donné, ces quelques minutes de répits. D'autres le récompensèrent en lui jetant quelques livres dans son étui. Il ne vit pas Emma qui ne bougea pas de sa place, Nolan la bouscula.

 **« Je t'attends ici. »**

Il était en train d'accorder sa guitare pour le prochain morceau, concentré sur ses cordes, il ne vit pas Emma s'approcher timidement. Les spectateurs devaient la prendre pour une jeune fille terrifiée qui voulait déposer une pièce pour le jeune homme, une jeune fille qui se liquéfiait un peu plus à chaque pas parcouru vers lui. Mais personne ne connaissait l'histoire derrière les rideaux, ils ne pouvaient qu'apprécier l'action sur scène sans jamais connaître l'envers du décor.  
Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, il ne fut pas étonné mais comme soulagé. Ils ne se sautèrent pas dans les bras, ne s'embrassèrent pas et ne se parlèrent pas. Quelques secondes, deux regards bleutés qui se mélangent ensemble.

Puis un sourire et un autre.  
Rien n'était oublié, ni pardonné mais ils ne s'étaient pas oubliés.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre quinze.

  
__«Her name's Emma, she's got blue eyes._ _ _»_   


 

 

Quelques notes de guitare plutôt agréables, la fumée des clopes qui enfument le salon et les caresses, les chuchotements et les rires audibles. Quelques morceaux de pizzas délaissées sur la table basse et un chocolat chaud entre les mains. Une ambiance légère, des fourmis dans les pieds mais on s'en fout, qu'est-ce qu'on est bien. Le canapé déplié en clic-clac, trois corps qui le recouvres. Deux hommes qui s'aiment, une femme qui rêve.

Emma s'était retournée vers Mika dans les bras d'August qui lui chuchotait quelques mots à l'oreille, son sourire s'agrandit en même temps que celui de son ami. Quelques notes de musiques, la dernière qui flancha et elle tourna les yeux vers le blond assis parterre, la guitare entre ses mains, leurs regards se croisèrent, elle fut la première à rompre le contact.

Ils n'avaient pas discutés de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne voulait pas, l'ignorance était son seul rempart contre les mauvais rêves qu'elle faisait ses derniers jours, s'ils en reparlaient, elle allait se remémorer cette horrible journée. Emma ne se sentait pas assez forte pour faire face, du moins, pas pour le moment. Mais il lui avait trop manqué, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une solution, inviter deux âmes à rejoindre une de leurs nuits d'insomnies et cela avait marché, jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant en raccord dans un groupe. C'était un très bon compromis.

 **\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés Niall et toi ?**  questionna la jeune fille avant de longuement tirer sur sa clope.

Le regard du garçon brun vira vers le blond et il se mit à sourire franchement. Elle vit Niall du coin de l'œil hocher négativement la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils, son comportement avait piqué sa curiosité au vif. Michael se redressa, continuant à fixer son ami.

 **\- Un soir à covent garden** , commença-t-il.  
 **\- Mika s'il te plait...**  le coupa Niall, presque tendu.  
 **\- Attend laisse-moi finir.**

Le grand brun ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire qui dérida le musicien, il baissa les yeux et sourit presque malgré lui.

 **« C'était un soir, je sais plus ce que je faisais dans le quartier. J'ai entendu de la musique, c'était lui, les paroles m'ont intriguées alors je me suis rapproché et j'ai vu un ivrogne chanter une piètre chanson en jouant des notes presque incohérente. Niall était complètement bourré, personne l'écoutait, je pense que c'était la représentation la plus minable de toute sa vie. C'était à mourir de rire, t'aurais dû le voir... Puis à la fin de sa chanson, il m'a pointé du doigt, j'étais son seul spectateur en même temps, puis il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un verre. Il avait l'air inoffensif, en fait, il m'a vraiment fait de la peine, alors je l'ai invité dans un bar et, comme tu peux le deviner, il m'a raconté toute sa vie. En une nuit, je savais tout sur Niall Heath. »**

Comment pouvait-on être jalouse d'un savoir d'une personne ? Comment pouvait-on être jalouse d'une guitare tenue entre ses mains ? Comment pouvait-il savoir toute sa vie en une nuit alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas son quart en plus de trois mois d'insomnies partagées ?

Son regard dériva sur le sourire d'August qu'elle reproduit sur son propre visage. Elle termina sa clope et s'attarda sur les rides de Mika qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il riait de bon cœur.

 **\- Et quelle était cette chanson qui t'as tant intriguée ?**  
 **\- Demande-lui de te la chanter,**  répondit-il en jetant un regard défiant le chanteur.

Tout le monde se retourna vers ce dernier. Il commença à rire nerveusement.

 **\- Jamais, plutôt crever.**

Plusieurs protestations, d'abord de la part de Mika, puis August qui voulait lui aussi entendre cette fameuse chanson et enfin le regard capricieux que Emma lui lançait. Il était cerné mais ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Quelques minutes passèrent, ils finirent tous par laisser tomber, laissant place à un long silence.

Puis.

 ** _« Her name's Emma, she's got blue eyes. »_**

Accapela, il avait chanté cette première phrase. Rougies, étaient les joues d'Emma qui manqua un battement de son cœur. Il grimaça alors que Mika l'encourageait du regard. Il se mit à rire puis gratta les cordes, vite, dedans un tempo rapide à la chanson.

   


  
 _They look so black, is she going to die tonight ?_  
 _She's scared by the night, by a moon so pretty_  
 _She's afraid of loneliness, what does she's running from ?_

 _She fell asleep, alone in the night_  
 _I'm the man who put an end to her dreams_  
 _Don't worry, I'm just a traveler_  
 _I won't hurt your pretty little heart_

 _I'll sing Stevie Wonder to her, to calm her fears_  
 _I'll recite Aristote all night long_  
 _Until she looses all her despair_  
 _Insomniac girl, I'd like to see you again_  
 _Disillusioned woman, it's only goodbye_

 _Her gaze inspires sadness and scorn_  
 _But she's so pretty, why so hateful ?_  
 _The moon screams gentle words at her_  
 _Why doesn't she hear it ?_

 _She fell asleep, alone in the night_  
 _I'm the man who put an end to her dreams_  
 _Don't worry, I'm just a traveler_  
 _I won't touch your damaged heart_

 _I'll sing Stevie Wonder to her, to calm her fears_  
 _I'll recite Aristote all night long_  
 _Until she looses all her despair_  
 _Insomniac girl, I'd like to see you again_  
 _Disillusioned woman, it's only goodbye_

 _I'll sing Stevie Wonder to her, to calm her fears_  
 _I'll recite Aristote all night long_  
 _Until she looses all her despair_  
 _Pretty girl, we'll see each other again_  
 _Emma, dream about me._  


   


Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, touchée, surprise par ses paroles, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Quand avait-il écris cette chanson ? La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Ou la deuxième fois ? Il connaissait Mika depuis quand exactement ?

Le feu aux joues, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieures, cherchant le regard d'un des deux hommes sur le canapé, celui de Mika était fixé sur le blond, il souriait à pleine dent. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'August, celui-ci se fit insistant sur elle.

 **« Bah va l'embrasser, il t'a écris une belle chanson non ? »**

Idiote, bien-sûr, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, l'embrasser, le remercier, pleurer, lui demander de la chanter, encore et encore, plus lentement pour qu'elle puisse pleinement savourer chacun des mots et se délecter de ses paroles maladroites mais touchantes à la fois. Encore chamboulée, elle osa poser le regard sur le musicien qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son ami, un jeu de regard s'était installé entre eux. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées les mains crispés sur sa guitare.

Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre en quelques pas avant de se plier en deux, attrapant son visage dans ses deux mains et déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, ce geste de leur semblait pas naturel, s'embrasser, pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que d'embrasser une personne qu'on aime. Elle le sentait comme un mécanisme, faire parce qu'il faut le faire. Mais ils n'avaient jamais marchés comme ça.

Elle recula de quelques pas et s'assis à l'extrémité du clic-clac, évitant tout contact visuel avec chacunes des personnes présentent dans le salon.

 **\- Eh Niall ?**  commença August, soudainement hilare.  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- J'suis sûre que tu pourrais vendre ta chanson à un boysband, ça ferait un tabac.**

Un éclat de rire pour le tatoué, un élancement pour le grand blond, il s'était levé d'un bond près à sauter sur son ainé qui avait déjà pris la fuite. En quelques secondes, ils étaient en train de se pourchasser dans tout l'appartement, riant comme des gamins, s'insultant come des ados.

Mika était resté allongé, sourire aux lèvres. Il caressait du bout des doigts chaton qui s'était faufilé sous son bras. Emma finit par s'approcher de lui, allant même jusqu'à s'allonger sur le corps du garçon robuste. Il rit en voyant la moue de la jeune fille, tête posé sur son torse.

 **\- Ca va mieux avec August ?**  s'inquiéta Emma.  
 **\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, on a longuement parlé. Rien n'est parfait mais j'en demande pas plus.**  
 **\- Tant mieux,**  souffla-t-elle.  
 **\- Et toi avec Niall ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

Un silence, elle prit une longue bouffée d'air avant de se lancer.

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'il m'est totalement étranger dans certains cas. Tu penses que c'est normal ?**  
 **\- Vous avez encore le temps de vous apprendre.**  
 **\- Mais il connait presque toute ma vie. Je me rends compte que je ne connais presque rien de la sienne.**  
 **\- Ca viendra, laisse-lui du temps.**  
 **\- Je pourrais encaisser tu penses ?**

Elle sentit la main de Mika caresser le haut de son dos.

 **\- J'en suis sûr.**

Comme une promesse qui ne tient qu'à un seul fil.

Des pas et un visage familier qui apparurent dans leurs champs de visions. August, presque choqué de voir Emma sur son amant, fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **\- Je t'aime bien Emma mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me piquer mon copain.**

Mika et la jeune fille rirent en cœurs et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre lorsque le tatoué s'avança pour arracher son homme des bras de la petite brunette. Des éclats de rires qui sonnaient comme ceux des gamins de douze ans, des insultes comme s'ils étaient encore pré-pubère. Une ambiance chaleureuse et des crampes au ventre, des larmes aux yeux et des hurlements de joies qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Emma sentit un bras entourer sa taille et l'arracher au mains de Mika, elle poussa un cri et essaya de se défendre mais August avait déjà accaparer le corps du jeune homme, s'allongeant totalement sur lui, profitant pour lui voler quelques baisers aux passages.

Les pieds d'Emma retrouvèrent vite le sol, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez sur Niall tout sourire. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que la jeune fille ne plonge dans ses bras. Il la serra contre elle, fort fort fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais pas assez pour lui montrer combien elle lui avait manqué.  
__________________________________________________________________________

 **\- On va y aller nous.**

Le regard de la jeune fille se leva sur les deux garçons qui s'étaient mis debout. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, ne quittant pas le clic-clac pour autant et se dirigea vers Mika, elle entoura ses bras autours de sa nuque et se laissa aller contre lui. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à l'entré, suivit de près par August et Niall. Il embrassa longuement la joue de la petite brunette avant de la poser par terre. Elle se retourna et enlaça par la suite August. Ils se dirent tous au revoir, comme un chuchotement puis lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière eux, son cœur s'accéléra.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui.

Emma eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se retrouva plaquée entre la porte d'entrée et le corps chaud de son amant qui avait déjà pris en possessions les lèvres fiévreuses de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa, longuement, elle ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son long baiser langoureux.

 **« Je suis désolé. »**  murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.  
 **« Je suis tellement désolé. »**  répéta-t-il.  
 **« Tellement, tellement désolé. »**  encore et encore.

Elle ferma les yeux, plaquant encore et encore sa bouche contre celle du blond, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses pensées divagants loin, elle les entendait ses excuses, elles étaient inutiles, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

 **« Je t'aime. »**  souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.  
 **« Je t'aime. »**  le sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas une surprise, pas un événement à marquer. Ils le savaient qu'ils s'aimaient, ils étaient fous mais pas aveugles. C'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient des mots sur leurs sentiments silencieux. C'était doux, c'était beau, presque magique, un peu violent mais dans le bon sens.

Du bout des doigts, elle le tira jusqu'à sa chambre et ne tarda pas à se retrouver une seconde fois prise au piège contre son corps et le mur. La boule au ventre comme pour sa première fois. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus brûlants, elle avait les ailes en feux et fondait à chaque nouveau regard qu'il posait sur elle.

Il était magnifique.

Suffoquant presque de tout ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, elle le repoussa, ses mains sur la poitrine du garçon, il recula de deux pas. Ils se regardèrent, elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, lui, la dévorant de ses yeux océans.

Elle retira son débardeur, il fit de même avec son t-shirt.  
Jeu du regard.  
Il retira son jogging, elle fit de même.  
Irrévocablement attiré l'un par l'autre.

Emma croisa ses bras sur son abdomen, elle n'était pas une de ces filles que l'ont voyait à longueur de journée à la télé ou dans les magasines, fines, belle au courbe presque inexistante. La jeune fille, elle, avait toujours été un peu ronde, mal dans sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment gênée avec Jill, ils l'avaient toujours fait sous la couette, dans le noir. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne retrouvait à moitié dénudée sous les yeux d'un homme à la lueur de la lune. Homme qui plus est un Apollon aux yeux de celle qui l'aimait.

 _Quel fou était-il pour être tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle ?_

Il s'avança et, comme s'il avait lu dans ses yeux, chuchota à son oreille.

 **« Tu es magnifique Emma. »**

Il n'en fallait pas plus que ses doux mots et cette bosse qu'elle sentait en bas de son ventre pour être rassurée. Emma Seabrook plaisait à Niall Heath, elle considérait ça comme un cadeau de la lune.

Il entoura ses long bras autour de sa taille et la souleva contre lui, lèvres dévorant la peau de son cou, ils finirent vite allongés sur le lit dans un éclat de rire. Il l'aida à la glisser sur le matelas, remontant jusqu'en haut du lit. Leurs mains ne touchèrent que la peau de l'autre, toucher qui mettait feu à leurs frissons. Le cœur battant et la langue perdue sur celle de son amant, Emma chercha à tâtons le crochet du tiroir de sa table de chevet, lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle le tira si fort qu'il tomba de son habitacle. Tout se fracassa au sol sous le rire des deux amoureux. Elle se dégagea du corps de Niall, se penchant vers le sol, cherchant l'objet de convoitise dans tout ce bazar. Elle rougit aux morsures et caresse du grand blond sur son dos et poussa une plainte suivit d'un rire lorsqu'il dégrafa son soutif. Elle attrapa le sachet du préservatif du bout des doigts et le leva au dessus de son épaule. Il embrassa sa joue avant de l'attraper.

Elle se redressa alors qu'il était dos à elle, complètement nu. Elle enleva ses derniers vêtements qu'elle jeta parterre. Son regard dériva vers l'homme à côté d'elle, elle tremblait d'excitation, se délectait de sa vue et semblait à deux doigts de jouir à son simple toucher. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à venir sur lui. Elle s'installa à califourchon et embrassa le garçon. Il appuya son dos contre le mur, caressant celui d'Emma de haut en bas. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle de la jeune fille pour venir goûter au délice de cette peau fine que lui offrait la poitrine de la fille, sa grande main glissa sur sa cuisse et finit par s'y loger entre les deux, offrant un long soupire à la petite brunette en feu.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur, Emma se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser en soufflant de plaisir sous ses caresses. Son bassin se mouvant au rythme qu'il lui donnait, elle planta ses ongles dans ses épaules sous l'effet que le désir lui procurait. Elle était au bord du précipice lorsqu'il s'arrêta, comme s'il lisait son corps comme un livre ouvert, les muscles d'Emma se détendirent un instant mais ses doux tremblements ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Un sourire, puis un autre, elle avait les yeux fermés.

 **« Regarde-moi »**  murmura-t-il.

Et elle plongea son regard bleuté dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son cœur s'accéléra, sa poitrine se gonflant encore un peu plus, une caresse, elle se laissa guider. Elle le sentit rentrer en lui, une légère grimace défigura le visage d'Emma, il le vit.

 **« Doucement. »**  souffla-t-il.

Doucement. Elle y alla doucement, prenant le temps de s'y faire, de le connaître un peu mieux, le temps de se détendre et de prendre son rythme. Les deux mains du garçon étaient posés sur ses hanches, mais il ne la guidait plus, laissant toute liberté au mouvement de la jeune fille qui peu à peu commença à sourire. Elle posa son front contre celui du garçon, ses mouvements de hanches fluides, ses mains parcourant son torse musclé. Leurs mains moites, leur peau transpirante, leur baiser sauvage, tout s'accéléra au fur à et mesure des secondes et lorsque Niall lâcha son premier grognement de plaisir, Emma ne se sentit pas peu fière.

Les longues mains de la fille se perdirent une fois de plus dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, les attrapant alors qu'elle mordait très délicatement la lèvre supérieure du garçon. Il se redressa, collant son torse à celui de la jeune fille, entourant ses bras autour d'elle pour la sentir un peu plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Leurs souffles chauds qui se mêlent, leurs pensées qui se taisent, qu'un seul objectif. Elle. Lui.

Leur rythme s'accéléra. Chacun de ses touchés, de ses baisers, de ses morsures la rendirent encore plus sensible, en alerte. Elle lâcha un tendre rire lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le côté, prenant place au dessus d'elle. Elle put voir son visage, cheveux décoiffés, lèvres meurtris, regard amoureux et sourire satisfait, elle n'en tomba que plus amoureuse. Emma entoura les hanches du garçon de ses jambes, le tempo devint plus intensif. Deux corps en fusion, deux âmes en ébullitions. Elle ne put retenir quelques gémissements dû à cette douce douleur en bas du ventre, le visage de Niall se logea au creux de son cou, elle put entendre son souffle court, la plus belle des mélodies dans un moment pareil. La main droite du garçon chercha la main gauche de la fille, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre.

Le dos d'Emma se courba, sous l'effet des mouvements donnés par le garçon, ses draps collèrent à sa peau humide. Le bruit de leurs souffles devinrent plus audible, la main de Niall se crispa sur celle de la jeune fille et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque tout son corps musclé se contracta sous l'effet du long et délivrant orgasme qui l'atteignait enfin.

Son corps se détendit, il écrasa de tout son poids une petite Emma qui souriait de plaisir et de satisfaction. Il finit par lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de se dégager d'elle, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Un silence, ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se redressa, s'apprêtant à aller enfiler un vêtement mais une main la retint, la plaquant sur le matelas, elle vit le garçon, tout sourire reprendre place sur elle.

 **\- Oh ce n'est pas fini jeune fille.**  
 **\- Quoi ? Tu en veux encore ?**  
 **\- Tu n'as pas eu ton orgasme.**

Emma rougit malgré elle.

 **\- Peu importe, j'ai pris du plaisir...**  
 **\- Pas assez à mes yeux.**

Elle se pinça les lèvres, souriant lorsqu'il lui vola un baiser, puis un deuxième sur la peau de son cou, un troisième sur ses clavicules, un quatrième entre ses seins, ainsi de suite avant de loger son visage entre ses cuisses. Elle ne s'était jamais laissé faire ça avant, bien trop complexé et puis, surement un peu par manque de confiance en son partenaire. Mais son appréhension s'envola immédiatement lorsqu'elle sentit cette chaleur en bas de son ventre, presque vacillante, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps en dessous d'elle et ses hanches dansèrent d'elles mêmes.

Son souffle fut plus bruyant au fur et à mesure des secondes. Ce point d'ancrage en bas de son ventre semblait grandir de plus en plus, prenant possession de tous ses membres, les chauffants encore et encore prêt à exploser à tout moment. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud, elle semblait tout le long de son corps des vague de feu brûler chacun de ses organes qui en redemandaient, encore et encore. Elle ne faisait plus abstractions de rien, se concentrant sur ce même point qui grandissait un peu plus en elle.

Puis la bombe explosa et son corps réagit à cette vague du plaisir ultime qui n'était qu'autre que son tout premier orgasme. Ses cils papillonnèrent, un long gémissement retentit, son corps se souleva une demi-seconde et retomba lourdement sur le matelas.

Un vide grandit en elle, ce vide apaisant. Tout allait bien, tout allait mieux, elle ne ressentait que ce bien-être qui grandissait en elle. Puis il s'échappa, tout doucement, encore les yeux fermés elle essaya de le retenir. Puis tout doucement, elle sentit un baiser contre son épaule, une main sur son ventre et ce sentiment disparut complètement, laissant place à quelque chose de bien plus fort.

 _L'amour._  


 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre seize.

  
__«oh baby baby it's a wild world._ _ _»_   


 

 

 

La foule ne l'effrayait pas. Bizarrement. Elle sourit au contact de la main du blond contre son dos. Contact insignifiant pour le monde, contact créant pourtant une multitude de réactions chimiques dans le corps d'Emma : frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le rouge aux joues, les mains moites, le cœur qui semble vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique pour s'envoler, haut, très haut. Jusqu'à la lune.

Le marché, ça avait toujours été une corvée d'y aller, les rares fois où Jill l'y emmenait, la jeune fille finissait allongée par terre en pleure. La foule était sa faiblesse, le regard des gens aussi, la présence de trop d'inconnu qui ne se souciait guère de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver et aussi, certains regards qu'elle ne supportait pas croiser : la pitié, le rejet, la colère mais surtout, le dégout.

Mais aujourd'hui, peu importait le regard d'autrui sur sa personne, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cet homme au regard océan et aux mains géantes. Elle éprouvait une sensation de liberté à être dépendante d'une personne qui lui voulait son bien. Se laisser aller, se laisser porter et ne plus écouter ces voix qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de bijoux, comme une pie, elle regardait les bagues avec gourmandise. Prise dans sa contemplation, elle en oublia le monde autour d'elle mais lorsqu'elle se retourna pour montrer un bracelet en argent à son amoureux, celui-ci n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle ne paniqua pas, se retournant dans l'autre sens. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis tourna sur elle-même. Aucune tête blonde à l'horizon, son cœur se serra. Il n'avait pas pu disparaitre comme ça, il n'avait pas pu la laisser aussi brutalement. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne pas la lâcher durant la promenade, il lui avait répondu « Promis mon amour ».

Emma re-déposa le bracelet à sa place et ferma les yeux, respirant le plus profondément possible avant de se décider à partir à sa recherche. Il ne devait pas être très loin. Sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, ses muscles, tout son corps s'était contracter malgré elle, la crise la guettait, elle prit sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larme comme une petite fille qui avait perdue sa maman. Mais les minutes défilèrent, il n'était plus là, introuvable, elle commença à se faire mille et un scénario.

Le premier, il s'était fait enlever par un groupe de terroriste contre les irlandais. Elle en rit nerveusement.

Le deuxième, il lui faisait une blague loin d'être drôle et il était en train de la l'observer, caché tout ce temps, attendant qu'elle craque pour venir la rejoindre.

Le troisième, il avait attendu ce moment pour l'abandonner, peut-être était-il sur la route du retour à l'appartement, près à ramasser toutes ses affaires et partir comme un voleur.

Tout allait à une vitesse qu'elle ne se sentit même pas éclater en sanglot, cherchant des yeux son amant, toujours introuvable. Elle commença à suffoquer, sa bulle avait éclaté, elle faisait face à cette foule incontrôlable et à ces regards de travers parce qu'elle était en larme, parce qu'elle avait peur, parce qu'elle errait comme une âme perdue.

Elle finit par sortir son portable, sélectionner le numéro de Niall et l'appeler. Elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle porta une main à son front et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer mais tout semblait empirer, plus de monde, plus de bousculade. Elle finit par se réfugier près d'une cabane en bois où deux gros lards vendaient des frites saucisses. Elle s'assit par terre, contre la bâtisse, sous les yeux des personnes qui faisaient la queue pour remplir leur panse. Elle ramena ses genoux en dessous de son menton et fixa le sol, sa respiration fut bruyante et saccadée. La jeune fille vivait un cauchemar éveillé.

Elle ne faisait plus de distinction entre les voix réelles et les chuchotements de son inconscient, hurlant qu'elle devait s'enfuir d'ici, l'avertissant qu'elle allait suffoquer. Mais l'envie de quitter cette foule ne prenait pas le dessus sur ses muscles à présent tétanisés par la peur et la tristesse de l'abandon.

Trop vite, trop brutalement. Où était-il passé bon sang ?

Elle ne tarda pas à sentir une main contre son épaule, elle ouvrit les yeux, espérant rencontrer le bleu qui berçait ses nuits mais ce ne fut pas le cas, un regard vert émeraude et l'autre noisette, une femme et un homme s'étaient accroupis à sa hauteur le regard inquiet. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Emma était : étaient-ils frère et sœur ou en couple ? Le garçon lui sourit mais elle ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant.

**\- Ca va aller mademoiselle ?**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre...**  répondit la brunette entre deux hoquets.  
 **\- Vous voulez qu'on appelle quelqu'un ?**  Demanda la femme aux yeux chocolat.  
 **\- Il ne... Il ne répond pas.**

Puis elle tomba un peu plus en larme, ses pleurs de cessant pas et se faisant de plus en plus violent, elle poussa une plainte et se sentit aller dans les bras du garçon alors que la fille lui avait pris le téléphone des mains, s'éloignant un peu. Déboussolée, elle ne se posa aucune question, bercée par les doux mouvements de l'inconnu, elle se calma sans pour autant reprendre ses esprits.

Quelques minutes.  
Une heure peut-être.  
Mais le même tic-tac dans sa tête sans avoir plus aucune notion du temps.

Elle sentit des lèvres se déposer sur sa pommette, intriguée, elle ouvrit les yeux méfiante, peu habituer à recevoir ce genre de geste d'affection d'un parfait inconnu, mais lorsqu'elle croisa une paire d'yeux océans, son cœur se souleva et ses doutes s'écrasèrent six pieds sous terre. Il était là, penché sur elle, le regard inquiet et une mine désolée.

Elle n'entendit et ne vit plus le monde extérieur lorsqu'il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, bouclier de toute nuisance et souffrance.

________________________________________________________________________________  
 **« Tu veux un chocolat chaud amour ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas, fermant la porte derrière elle, exténuée de ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver l'heure d'avant. Elle retira sa veste qui fut arrachée de ses mains par le blond, allant la pendre sur le porte-manteau. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, ses doigts sur ses cernes et ses yeux tout le long du corps de son amant qui se dirigea vers elle, attrapant sa main, l'emmenant dans la cuisine. Elle se laissa guider, traînant les pieds et baillant vulgairement. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le plan de travail, lui volant un baiser sur le bout de son nez en trompette, elle sourit puis fit le dos rond. Chaton arriva et traîna dans les pieds de Niall qui grogna encore après la bête ce qui eut le don d'arracher un rire à la jeune fille.

Puis le silence s'installa, elle le regarda préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud.  
Elle se sentait mieux, papillon dans le ventre.  
Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

**\- Tu étais parti où ?**

La question ne sembla pas le surprendre, il marqua un arrêt puis posa les yeux sur la jeune fille.

**\- J'ai reçu un appel, je ne pouvais pas ne pas décrocher, je me suis éloigné un instant puis je t'ai perdu.**   
**\- Je peux savoir qui c'était ?**   
**\- Tu es bien trop curieuse.**

Le regard d'Emma se fit plus insistant, jouant sur ses yeux de chat, Niall lâcha un rire face à la moue de son amoureuse.

**\- C'était juste mon proprio.**   
**\- Il te voulait quoi ?**   
**\- J'ai un mois de loyer en retard donc... Enfin je me suis fait remonter les bretelles.**   
**\- Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour payer ou c'est juste un oubli ?**   
**\- On est en hiver, il fait froid dehors, il n'y a pas la masse de tourisme et les gens ne s'arrêtent pas pour écouter un artiste de rue donc oui, effectivement j'ai quelques soucis d'argent mais je ne veux pas en parler avec toi.**   
**\- Je peux t'aider.**   
**\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?**   
**\- Niall...**   
**\- Le sujet est clos.**

La jeune fille soupira, agacée par le ton qu'avait employé l'irlandais. Elle le regarda finir de remplir les tasses et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour lui tendre la sienne, elle lui attrapa son poigné pour le forcer à venir en face d'elle. Elle l'emprisonna autour de ses jambes alors qu'il déposait la tasse brûlante à côté de la brunette.

Elle embrassa ses lèvres, sentit des mains d'hommes parcourir ses hanches et son dos, semant sur leurs chemins des milliers de frissons pareil à des étoiles dans un ciel de minuit. Elle déposa ses mains sur chacune des joues mal rasées et caressa son nez contre le sien.

**« Viens vivre ici. »**  lâcha-t-elle de sa douce voix.

Il n'eut aucune réaction de la part du musicien qui resta quelques secondes muet avant de lâcher un léger rire nerveux.

**\- Hors de question Emma.**  
 **\- Arguments ?**  
 **\- Je ne veux pas devenir le clochard que tu abrites.**  
 **\- Argument refusé.**  
 **\- Je suis sérieux.**  
 **\- Tu vis presque déjà ici, cite moi une fois où tu es rentré dans ta chambre de bonne cette semaine.**  
 **\- C'est parce que... Je voulais passer du temps avoir toi,**  soupira-t-il en souriant.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit arrachant un rire à Niall.

**\- T'es vraiment pas sérieuse...**  
 **\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?**  
 **\- Si bien-sûr.**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi pas ?**  
 **\- Ca va trop vite, même pour moi, ça va beaucoup trop vite tu ne penses pas ?**  
 **\- Si, carrément,**  dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
 **\- T'es pas possible Emma...**  
 **\- Dis oui.**  
 **\- Non.**  
 **\- Dis-le.**  
 **\- C'est une mauvaise idée.**  
 **\- Ne réfléchis pas.**  
 **\- Emma...**  
 **\- De quoi tu as peur ?**

Son regard se baissa, Emma pencha sa tête pour essayer de lire les traits de son visage. Elle lut le même sentiment qui revenait depuis quelques jours sur ses traits, lorsqu'il la regardait ou le soir au clair de lune, lorsqu'ils passaient leur nuit silencieuse, elle pouvait lire sur les traits de son visage une sorte de culpabilité, des pensées noires. Elle pouvait aussi lire, en contraste avec sa moue, ses regards profondément amoureux qui lui offraient.

Elle avait préféré faire l'aveugle. Pourtant elle ne pouvait le nier, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Pouvait-il lui aussi avoir un 156 ?

Il releva ses yeux sur elle et l'embrassa chastement plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres, elle le repoussa légèrement du bout des doigts.

**\- Ne change pas de sujet,**  taquina-t-elle.  
 **\- D'accord.**  
 **\- Ok ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Deal ?**  
 **\- Deal.**  
 **\- Tu acceptes mon offre ?**  
 **\- Oui Seabrooke, j'accepte ton offre.**

Elle sautilla encore assise, oubliant déjà les pensées noires qui l'avaient traversées. Il allait être là, tous les jours, avec elle. C'était une décision irréfléchie, impulsive, sûrement à long terme lourde de conséquence, Emma le savait, lui aussi, mais ils n'en avaient rien à foutre.

Maintenant, ils ne pensaient pas à ça, maintenant, ils ne pensaient qu'au corps de l'autre, qu'au refuge sous la couette et au goût de leurs peaux.

Maintenant ils s'aimaient.  
Passionnément.  
 _Même un peu trop._  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre dix-sept.

  
__«Fragment d'un week-end._ _ _»_   


 

 

Elle enfila un pull en laine avant de se retourner vers le garçon qui était encore au lit, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et les yeux plissés de fatigue. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, attendrie par sa bouille encore endormie. Il sentit son regard posé sur lui, détourna les yeux de l'écran, lui offrit une jolie grimace avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Elle lui tira la langue avant de le rejoindre sur le lit et de l'embrasser dans le cou.

**\- Dis, tu te fais beau quand je reviens hein ?**   
**\- T'inquiète pas, je donnerai bonne impression à ta sœur.**   
**\- Surtout qu'elle ignore encore que tu existes.**   
**\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?**   
**\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse de gaffe avec les parents.**   
**\- Tu vas leurs dire quand ?**   
**\- Dimanche, quand maman viendra récupérer Marthe, je lui en parlerai.**

Il opina du chef. Emma resta un instant contre lui, son visage posé sur son torse. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que de mal de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle allait devoir faire face aux regards de ses parents, à leur inquiétude vis-à-vis de cette relation, qui en quelques mois, a sauté quelques étapes. Elle le savait qu'ils allaient regretter Jill, elle le savait qu'ils allaient se poser mille et une questions et que la situation précaire de Niall n'allait certainement pas les rassurer.  
Elle appréhendait le week-end qu'ils allaient passer avec sa sœur.

**« Bon je vais y aller. »**  souffla-t-elle en se redressant, ses membres engourdies. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'heure en bas à droite de l'écran de l'ordinateur « 17h10 » répéta-t-elle à haute voix avant de recevoir un baiser sur la joue. Elle sourit à son homme avant de se lever et quitter l'appartement, s'interdisant toutes pensées négatives.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Elle l'avait dépassé de quelques centimètres. Seize ans déjà, grande, mince, élégante et souriante. L'innocence encore gravée sur son visage et cette joie qui ne semblait jamais la quitter, même dans les périodes de pluies et de rage. Les mêmes yeux bleus et long cils noir, le même nez légèrement retroussé. Des cicatrices ouvertes et refermées différemment, pas le même regard mais le même sang. Dans la rue, on pouvait deviner leur lien mais il n'était pas flagrant.

Elles arrivèrent enfin en bas de l'immeuble après avoir fait un détour au Starbuck pour faire plaisir à la petite sœur. Cette dernière racontait toutes les dernières nouvelles dans sa vie qui semblait terriblement mouvementée ces derniers mois, ne laissant pas le temps à Emma de dire une seule phrase sur ses évènements vécus ses dernières semaines. C'est en montant les escaliers qu'elle coupa la parole de sa sœur.

**\- Marthe, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose...**   
**\- Tu as un chat ?**   
**\- Comment tu le sais ?**   
**\- Aucune idée, j'ai sorti ça comme ça...**   
**\- Euh oui, j'ai un chat mais aussi un nouveau copain...**   
**\- T'es plus avec Jill ?**   
**\- Non et...**   
**\- Pourquoi ?**   
**\- Parce que mais...**   
**\- C'est qui ton nouveau copain ?**   
**\- Marthe.**

La plus jeune fit mine de se taire.

**\- Et il vit à l'appartement.**

Elle ne dit rien, à la grande stupéfaction d'Emma qui s'attendait à une remarque tel que « Papa et maman le savent ? » mais non, rien, le silence complet. Un silence douteux d'ailleurs. Les deux jeunes filles se turent, l'une semblait bouder, l'autre au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle en était sûre, elle n'aurait jamais du accepter que sa sœur vienne le week-end chez elle. Elle commença à se sentir submerger par les regrets lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle et y fit rentrer la plus jeune.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle puis se retourna et vit chaton miauler à ses pieds. Marthe se baissa pour venir caresser le petit chat noir mais ne lâcha pas un seul mot. Elle faisait la gueule pour des raisons qui échappaient à sa sœur. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrire, les pas régulier de son homme. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, elle aurait dû lui demander de rester quelques jours chez Mika. Putain, tout ça était une mauvaise idée.

Une grande tête blonde apparut. Il s'était habillé, il avait fait un effort et semblait sortir d'une pub pour un dentifrice avec son sourire éclatant. Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'il s'avança vers elles. Emma se retourna vers Marthe qui semblait impressionner par la hauteur et la présence de Niall.

**\- Marthe je suppose ?**  
 **\- Oui,**  dit-elle tout sourire.  
 **\- Niall, enchanté de faire la connaissance de la petite Seabrooke.**

Elle lâcha un petit rire –elle riait pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout pour rien – avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser ses deux joues. Le charme irlandais avait opéré, Emma fut choquée du changement soudain d'humeur de sa petite sœur.

« La petite Seabrooke » se retourna ensuite vers sa grande sœur, lui décrochant un clin d'œil des moins discrets. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sourire aux lèvres, baume au cœur.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

  
**\- Il est super beau !**  
 **\- Shhhhhht !**  
 **\- Il vit ici ?**  
 **\- Oui.**  
 **\- Papa et maman le savent ?**  
 **\- Non. Et tu ne dis rien, j'en parlerai à maman dimanche.**  
 **\- Ok. Il a l'air trop cool, ça change de Jill-le-rabat-joie.**  
 **\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien à voir avec lui.**  
 **\- Emma ?**  
 **\- Oui ?**  
 **\- Fais gaffe.**  
 **\- A quoi ?**  
 **\- Les mecs parfaits, ça n'existent que dans les bouquins.**  
______________________________________________________________________________

La petite brune venait de refermer le four derrière le plat de lasagne qu'elle entendit des cris venant du salon. Peu surprise d'entendre sa sœur mais curieuse de savoir la nature de son hystérie, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de vie où elle vit sa sœur, retournée la tête en bas dans les bras de son amant hilare.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma sœur !**  s'exclama Emma les yeux ronds.  
 **\- Elle ne veut pas me rendre la télécommande !**

Emma leva les mains en l'air, l'air de dire « et alors ? » puis elle remarqua sur l'écran télévisé cette célèbre émission : la famille Kardashian. Elle rit, devinant que le blond n'allait sûrement pas passer sa soirée à regarder cette série.

**\- Marthe, rends-lui la télécommande.**

Toujours prise par de violent éclat de rire, sa petite sœur ne répondit pas. Niall finit par la poser parterre où elle se plia en deux, à la limite de l'étouffement, les larmes aux yeux, le visage rouge, Marthe et ses crises de rires étaient aussi violentes que les crises d'angoisses de sa grande sœur.

Le grand garçon se baissa, essayant de lui attraper l'objet de convoitise mais elle se débattit, loin d'être prête à lui céder le choix cinématique de ce soir.

**\- Fais-lui des chatouilles, elle finira par céder.**  
 **\- Traitresse !**  cria la fille à terre, toujours morte de rire.

Avant de se retourner, elle croisa le regard de son amant et aimant cette profondeur que lui offraient ses yeux océans. Elle avait bien fait d'inviter sa sœur ce week-end.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Tous les trois enfouis sous leur plaid, assis sur le canapé, regardant une connerie de téléfilm à la télé. Les assiettes salis par les lasagnes, abandonnées sur la table basse. Des yeux bercés par les images d'un homme et une femme qui s'embrassent. Les esprits de moins en moins captivés par cette histoire des plus ennuyeuses. Emma tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui s'était assoupie sous l'accoudoir. Elle lui donna un coup de coude, marmonnant un « va te coucher » mais elle ne répondit que par un grognement.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied cette fois, toujours aucune réaction, elle tourna le regard vers son amant qui lui aussi était en train de piquer du nez. Elle se leva doucement et le bouscula un peu.

**\- Amour, on va se coucher avec Marthe.**  
 **\- Hm, ok.**  
 **\- Marthe ?**  Réveille-toi on va dans le lit.

Mais sa sœur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, trop épuisé par ses crises de rire à répétition ses dernières heures. Le blond se leva et s'étira avant de passer devant Emma. Elle le regarda soulever sa petite sœur avec une facilité déconcertante, comme une princesse, avec délicatesse, sur les lèvres de la petite Seabrooke, un sourire se dessina. Il l'apporta jusqu'à la chambre et la déposa sur le lit, suivit de près par la petite brune qui observait ces gestes avec tendresse.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se prirent dans les bras et se quittèrent juste le temps d'une nuit.  
________________________________________________________________________________

**\- On va où ?**   
**\- On passe voir Niall à son boulot.**   
**\- Oh, et il bosse à Hyde Park ?**   
**\- Oui.**

Emma ne lui avait rien dit de la situation de son petit ami, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas honte c'était quelque chose d'assez délicat à expliquer. Sa sœur allait comprendre et adorer, mais c'était sa sœur, ses parents allaient flipper et l'engueuler mais c'était ses parents.

Au loin elle le vit, guitare en main, chantant dans le froid, captivant certain passant. Sa petite sœur le reconnu quelques secondes après, les yeux ronds, elle prit le bras de la grande accélérant le pas pour rejoindre l'irlandais. Des questions à tout va. Il est artiste de rue ? C'est pour ça que tu l'héberges ? Il chante bien ! Il va se faire signer par une maison de disque tu penses ? Il est vraiment cool ton Niall.

Arrivées à sa hauteur, il grata les dernières notes de son morceau recevant en retour quelques applaudissement et modestes pièces jetées dans son étui à guitare. Il leur fit signe de s'avancer.

**\- J'ai besoin de vous les filles.**  
 **\- Dis-nous !**  s'exclama Marthe toute excitée.  
 **\- J'ai besoin de voix féminines, vous voulez bien chanter avec moi ?**  
 **\- Hors de question,**  enchaina Emma.  
 **\- Moi je veux bien !**

Niall et Marthe insistèrent un moment mais Emma refusa de chanter, elle encouragea sa petite sœur, l'ayant déjà entendu et ne se faisant aucun soucis pour son improvisation. Elle les laissa choisir le choix de la chanson, la petite brune s'assit sur le banc juste à côté, attendant patiemment.

Ils se retournèrent vers les passants, le guitariste réajusta sa guitare et commença à gratter ses cordes. C'est sa voix qui se leva la première.

**All I am is a man I want the world in my hands**   
**I hate the beach But I stand**   
**In California with my toes in the sand Use the sleeves of my sweater**   
**Let's have an adventure Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**   
**Touch my neck and I'll touch yours You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh**

Puis doucement, timidement, la voix de la plus jeune s'éleva avec celle du garçon.

**She knows what I think about And what I think about**   
**One love, two mouths One love, one house**   
**No shirt, no blouse Just us, you find out**   
**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**

Puis il s'arrêta de chanter, ne laissant que la voix féminine s'élever.

**'Cause it's too cold For you here and now**   
**So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

Ils reprirent ensemble.

**And if I may just take your breath away I don't mind if there's not much to say**   
**Sometimes the silence guides our minds So move to a place so far away**   
**The goose bumps start to raise The minute that my left hand meets your waist**   
**And then I watch your face Put my finger on your tongue**

Elle s'arrêta.

**'Cause you love to taste, yeah**

**These hearts adore Everyone the other beats hardest for**   
**Inside this place is warm Outside it starts to pour**

Il s'arrêta, elle reprit, ils se regardèrent.

**Coming down One love, two mouths**   
**One love, one house No shirt, no blouse**   
**Just us, you find out Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

Yeux dans les yeux, ils chantèrent en Coeur.

**'Cause it's too cold For you here and now**   
**So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**Whoa, whoa...**   
**Whoa, whoa... whoa**   
**Whoa, whoa...**

**'Cause it's too cold For you here and now**   
**So let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**It's too cold For you here and now**   
**Let me hold Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**

**And it's too cold, It's too cold**   
**The holes of my sweater...**

Emma n'avait pas vu le petit groupe qui s'était arrêté pour écouter son amant et sa sœur. Les larmes aux yeux, ils avaient formés un duo des plus émouvants. Le sourire de Marthe la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas été une si mauvaise sœur ses deux derniers jours. C'était grâce à lui.

Elle en était presque sûre, là, maintenant, Emma était persuadée que non, les hommes parfaits n'existaient pas que dans les bouquins.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Elle aurait pu ignorer l'appel, vraiment, elle aurait pu. Mais elle, assise à la table de sa cuisine, sa soeur dans le salon, faisant claquer ses talons et Niall sous la douche, sa voix vibrante sous le bruit du jet d'eau. Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, personne à part elle. Son prénom s'afficha sur l'écran de son téléphone et la curiosité la piqua à vif : Jill. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, elle avait prié pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte - il ne l'avait sans doutes pas fait étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à la police - mais le doute planait, elle avait peur de ses représailles. 

 

Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, elle jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du salon, sa soeur était à présent en train de regarder la télé. Elle s'éclipsa au fond de la cuisine et décrocha. Une voix résonna immédiatement.

 

**\- Viens en bas.**

 

Elle faillit ne pas le reconnaitre, il avait la voix un ton plus grave que la normal. Emma en perdit la parole, elle reprit néanmoins très vite ses esprits.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas, on...**

**\- Si tu ne descends pas, c'est moi qui monte.**

 

Il raccrocha, ne laissant pas le loisir à la jeune fille de riposter. En premier lieu, elle décida d'ignorer ses menaces et ne pas descendre mais lorsqu'elle vit sa soeur, vêtu d'une si joli robe violette, maquillée et coiffée comme une princesse, l'angoisse qu'elle puisse assister à une confrontation entre son ex et son amant l'a mise mal à l'aise. Et si Jill allait vraiment monter ? Elle attrapa sa veste. « Marthe, je vais chercher des cigarettes, je reviens. » et sans attendre la réponse de sa soeur, elle claqua la porte derrière elle, le coeur battant, l'esprit brouillé.

 

Il était là, juste en bas de l'immeuble, appuyé contre sa voiture. Le dos légèrement voûté, sûrement dû au vent froid d'hiver. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombait sur les yeux, il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Beau mais fatigué, son regard était fuyant mais lorsqu'elle se planta devant lui, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et ne les lâchèrent pas.

 

  
**\- ça va ?**  finit-elle par demander, hésitante.

  
**\- Et toi ?**  répondit-il sur le même ton.

 

Elle ne lâcha pas un mot pour autant, un silence s'installa, pesant sur l'ambiance peu chaleureuse qui régnait entre eux. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres. Cette situation était absurde.

 

**\- Ecoute, tu m'as faite descendre pour me parler de quelque chose non ? Si tu veux qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière...**

**\- Ce n'est pas ça.**

 

Elle arrêta de parler, attendant qu'il crache le morceau. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui sortir. Jill était capable de tout et n'importe quoi, il pouvait lui annoncer qu'il avait appeler ses parents, ou même qu'il allait emménager en face de chez elle. Tout, il était fou et avant, elle était amoureuse de sa folie, maintenant elle en avait peur.

 

**\- Je n'ai pas porté plainte contre lui.**

**\- Merci.**

**\- Mais j'ai... Emma, ce mec est pas bon pour toi...**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille je...**

**\- Non écoute-moi. J'ai appris des choses sur lui.**

 

Elle le coupa d'un geste de la main et se recula d'un pas. Le visage de la jeune fille se durcit.

 

**\- Je ne veux pas savoir quelle monstruosité tu as inventé sur lui ok ?**

**\- Je n'ai rien inventé Emma, j'ai fais mes recherches et je**

**\- Des recherches ?! Tu as enquêté sur mon copain ?!**

**\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

 

Absurde. Elle était sonnée mais presque pas surprise, après tout, c'était Jill, il fallait s'y attendre. La patiente l'avait quitté, elle s'emporta au quart de tour, ne lui laissant pas la chance de lui dire ces vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

 

**\- Mais décroche Jill, décroche ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi et je suis une grande fille putain !**

**\- Je ne peux pas décrocher, surtout pas si je sais que je te laisse avec cet enfoiré. je t'aime Emma putain, j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !**

 

Il était étrangement calme, presque désespéré, dans la voix, dans ses gestes. Emma était trop remonté pour éprouver une seule once de pitié. Elle fit un pas vers lui en planta son regard bleu dans le sien.

 

-  **Mais c'est lui que j'aime, c'est Niall, ça a toujours été lui depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Et ça restera lui, quoique tu me dises ou essaye de me faire croire. Tu perds ton temps Jill.**  


 

Dans ses yeux, il se brisa, laissant place à une vague de douleur, elle lui tourna le dos, le laissant seul avec ses paroles en l'airs.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

Londres la nuit. Elle marchait entre sa soeur et son amant. Mika les avait invité à les rejoindre dans une soirée dansante qui se déroulait dans un bar non loin de chez eux. Connaissant l'amour de la danse de sa petite soeur, elle avait trouvé l'idée géniale. De loin, elle pouvait entendre la musique latino et le monde présent. Elle resserra ses doigts autour de la main de Niall qui répondit à son geste par un sourire rassurant. Ce soir, tout allait bien se passer. Ce soir, elle allait oublier Jill et ses idées noires.

Ce soir était le soir de Marthe.

 

Quelques mètres et ils allaient arriver devant le bar. Elle vit une brune courir vers eux, les bras ouverts, pensant au début qu'elle allait bifurquer vers quelqu'un d'autre, Emma l'ignora, tournant le regard pour chercher des yeux Mika, mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Niall s'arracher à la sienne et son rire éclater lorsqu'il attrapa la grand brune dans ses bras, elle regarda l'inconnue d'un drôle d'air. D'où sortait-elle ?

 

Enlacés, la jeune fille sentit un léger picotement dans le ventre, elle faisait face, pour la première fois, à une certaine forme de jalousie qu'elle ne voulait pas reconnaitre. Il avait dans ses bras une autre fille qu'elle. Son sentiment était excessif, trop violent, trop vite, mais elle n'avait jamais vu en compagnie d'une autre fille qu'elle. C'était étrange, dérangeant. Ils finirent par se lâcher après quelques secondes qui paressèrent interminable pour Emma.

 

  
**\- Joanna, je te présente Emma et Marthe,**  dit le musicien tout sourire en se tournant vers les soeurs.

**\- Oh Emma ! J'ai tellement entendu parlé de toi, c'est incroyable de te rencontrer !**

 

Elle elle vint embrasser la grande soeur comme du bon pain. Joanna, grande, fine, cheveux jais et regard noir. Elle avait un fort accent espagnol et s'exprimait avec de grands gestes. Elle parlait fort, même peut-être un peu trop mais sa voix était agréable à entendre. Elle les invita à rentrer, prenant Marthe par la main parce que « elle est jeune et faut pas qu'elle se perde ! », ils la suivirent jusqu'à une table près de la piste de danse.

 

Elle reconnut la silhouette assise dos à eux. Grande et massif, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassurer de retrouver Mika dans cet endroit inconnu. Il se leva dès qu'ils aperçut Niall et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'échangèrent une longue accolade avant de se séparer, il prit ensuite Emma dans les bras puis se présenta à Marthe.

 

Les quatre s'assirent à la table, Joanna était déjà repartie sur la piste de danse. L'ambiance était à son comble, le bar était remplis principalement de danseur de salsa ou tango. Les gens riaient fort et se collaient les uns et les autres, Emma tourna les yeux vers sa soeur qui semblait mourir d'envie d'aller sur la piste de danse. La grande soeur donna un léger coup de coude à son copain qui se retourna immédiatement vers elle, d'un geste de tête elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête, il se leva immédiatement et invita la petite Marthe sur la piste, elle ne se fit pas prier, aux anges.

 

Emma en profita pour rejoindre la place à côté de Mika, ne quittant pas des yeux Niall qui faisait tournoyer sa soeur. Elle posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son ami, restant silencieuse bien qu'une question lui brûlait aux lèvres. Elle finit par craquer, s'approchant de l'oreille du garçon pour qu'il puisse l'entendre sous la musique.

 

**\- C'est qui cette Joanna ?**

 

Le regard de Mickael se fit moqueur, elle l'ignora, attendant patiemment sa réponse, mordillant ses lèvres presque nerveusement.

 

  
**\- C'est une amie,**  finit-il par dire.

**\- De Niall aussi ?**

**\- Oui.**

 

Puis elle se tut, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette « amie ». L'air devint d'un coup pesant, la foule oppressante. Elle étouffait dans cette chaleur, dans cette ambiance transpirante. Elle resserra inconsciemment le bras de Mika qui posa un regard inquiet sur elle. Il eut la bonne réaction en se levant et l'emmenant dehors. Arrivée à l'air frais, elle se détacha du garçon et prit sa tête entre les mains, se forçant à respirer de façon régulière. Elle s'entoura de ses bras, frappée par le froid hivernal auquel elle devait faire face sans sa veste. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, elle avait atteint son seuil, elle devait se vider de toutes ses larmes retenues. Elle craqua et commença à pleurer silencieusement, sans raisons, mais ça lui faisait mal. Elle sentit des bras se renfermer autour d'elle et reconnu l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait. « Je suis désolée... » arriva-t-elle à articuler mais il ne répondit pas.

 

Il était là pour elle, encore une fois, lui prouvant qu'il ne la lâcherai pas.

Alors, pourquoi doutait-elle ?

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

Assise à la table d'un café, Emma fumait nerveusement une cigarette alors que sa petite soeur racontait à sa mère le week-end qu'elle avait passé. Priant pour que Marthe ne fasse pas de gaffe concernant le musicien, elle était resté silencieuse, prête à prendre la parole s'il le fallait. Sa mère avait l'air d'être de bonne humeur, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle se retrouvait avec ses deux uniques filles.

 

  
**\- Et tu as vu Jill ?**  finit par demander sa mère en avalant une gorgé de son café.

 

Le regard de Marthe dériva sur Emma, elle resta silencieuse.

 

  
**\- Je ne suis plus avec Jill,**  avoua la jeune fille sous le regard surpris de sa génitrice.

**\- Ah bon ? Que c'est-il passé ?**

**\- Ça ne marchait plus entre nous.**

 

Emma baissa les yeux, écrasant son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier. Un blanc s'installa, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de déception de sa mère. Elle aimait beaucoup Jill, tout comme son père. Il avait été l'un des arguments qui ont permis Emma de rejoindre Londres, quittant le domicile familiale, ils avaient accepté parce que Jill était présent, parce que Jill pouvait veiller sur elle.

 

**\- Je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera.**

 

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupir : si elle savait...

 

**\- Non maman, ça ne s'arrangera pas.**

**\- Vous êtes jeune, vous vous quittez, vous vous remettez ensemble, c'est normal. Ça faisait trois ans que vous étiez ensemble ? Chérie, c'est normal.**

**\- Peut-être mais il n'est plus question de Jill et moi là.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.**

 

La bombe était lâchée, Emma attendu la réaction de sa mère qui ne semblait pas avoir assimiler la nouvelle. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers sa fille, un sourcil arqué, la grande soeur détestait quand elle prenait cette expression.

 

**\- On le connait ?**

**\- Non, non.**

**\- Et bien, raconte-moi.**

 

Marthe n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle semblait retenir son souffle mais prête à prendre la défense de sa soeur. Emma reprit une seconde clope et l'alluma, ignorant le « Tu fumes beaucoup trop. » de sa mère.

 

**\- Il s'appelle Niall, je l'ai rencontré il y a... quatre mois il me semble.**

**\- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?**

**\- Il est chanteur.**

**\- Chanteur ?**

**\- Oui, il se produit dans la rue.**

 

La jeune fille s'était laissée croire que sa mère allait s'emporter au quart de tour mais... étrangement elle paraissait très calme et prendre la nouvelle avec du recul.

 

**\- Il habite où ce jeune homme ?**

 

Emma retint sa respiration, le coeur battant, elle hésita à lui mentir.

 

**\- A l'appartement...**

 

Stupide idée, mais la vérité était dite et elle ne se voyait pas mentir à ses parents qui avaient une certaine confiance en elle. Elle évitait aussi à sa soeur de mentir pour elle. La mère ne dit un mot, sirotant son café, elle finit par relever le menton.

 

**\- On en parlera avec ton père mercredi.**

**\- Mercredi ?**

**\- Le réveillon de Noël Emma.**

 

Comment avait-elle pu oublier Noël ? Elle eut une montée d'angoisse, elle n'avait acheté aucun cadeau, n'ayant pas vu le temps passé mais surtout ayant passé la plupart de son temps enfermé chez elle, dans les bras de son amant. Elle n'avait pas vécu la période de Noël comme les précédentes années, c'est comme si elle avait fermé les yeux sur le monde extérieur, s'en rendant compte que maintenant. Elle opina du chef.

 

**\- Et tu penses que je peux rencontrer Niall ?**

 

La curiosité de sa mère alarma la jeune fille. Elle fuya son regard, mal à l'aise.

 

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je... Je ne sais pas, je vais l'appeler.**

 

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça à sa mère, bien qu'elle se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça, Emma ne se laissa pas dépasser par les évènement, composant le numéro de l'irlandais, elle l'appela, quelques minutes après, il était déjà en route.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

Irréprochable. D'une politesse exemplaire, gentleman. Il s'exprimait d'une façon très claire, même s'il avait l'air d'être impressionné par la figure maternel, il ne se laissa pas sombrer pour autant. Son charme avait opéré, mais la maman Seabrooke n'était pas du genre à se faire endormir. Il expliqua sa situation, mettant en avant les aspects positifs de sa vie, comme les mauvais, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur les mauvais. Marthe encourageait le fait que c'était un homme très bien élevé et très gentil, elle lui fit une éloge, il aurait pu en rougir. Emma, elle, restait dans son coin sans prendre une seule fois la parole sauf quand on lui posait une question. C'était trop beau, trop facile, pas crédible.

 

Alors que Niall semblait ravi de cette rencontre, son amoureuse ne voyait pas ça du même oeil. Il était temps de se quitter, quelques accolades et la promesse d'une rencontre prochaine. En marchant au chemin du retour, Emma s'accrocha au bras de son chanteur.

 

  
**\- C'était plutôt sympa, finit par dire le grand blond,**  sourire aux lèvres et plutôt soulagé.

 

La petite brune ne répondit rien, c'est que lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de son copain sur elle qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

 

**\- Tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon père.**


	19. Chapter 19

Fois gras et dinde. Le repas de Noël habituel mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'un arrière goût de frustration. Le père, la mère et les filles, le tableau parfait de la petite famille heureuse et sans histoire. Ce n'est qu'une image, qu'un mirage et la bouffe était dégueulasse. Emma faisait tourner son pendentif en forme de lune entre les doigts, celui que lui avait offert Niall le matin-même. Ils avaient échangé leurs cadeaux avant qu'elle ne parte dans la maison familiale. Un collier pour elle, un pull orange pour lui. Des embrassades et un au revoir. Elle vivait assez mal cette séparation, heureuse de revoir ses proches tout de même, c'était Noël après tout, une fête que l'on doit passer en famille. Mais il était devenu sa famille, depuis peu de temps mais il l'était.

Elle ne suivait plus la discussion depuis un moment, le nez plongé dans son assiette et l'esprit ailleurs, toutes ses pensés tournées vers lui, elle mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à elle, c'était son père.

\- Tu ne m'as presque rien raconté depuis que tu es arrivé, tout se passe bien à Londres.  
\- Oui, oui tout se passe bien papa.  
\- Tu continues de donner cours à....  
\- Ethan ?  
\- Oui Ethan.  
\- Oui, toujours.  
\- Tu as prévu de chercher un vrai boulot sinon ?

Elle ne répondit pas, grimaçant intérieurement. Elle bourra sa bouche de purée et de dinde pour se donner une excuse pour ne pas parler.

\- Et tu comptais me parler de ton nouveau Jules ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer mais rattrapa le coup en buvant une longue gorgée d'eau fraiche. Elle n'osa pas levé les yeux vers son père.

\- Oui. Maman à dû t'en parler.  
\- Effectivement. Un grand blond qui gagne sa vie en jouant dans la rue, c'est bien ça ?

Son ton sonnait comme un reproche, la tension était palpable. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle voulait perdre la parole, se taire pour toujours et être sourde à toutes paroles ses prochaines minutes.

\- Ecoute, je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire mais...  
\- Il te paye un loyer ?  
\- Non, il m'aide pour les provisions.  
\- Il ne restera pas s'il ne paye pas de loyer Emma.  
\- Pourquoi il en payerait un si moi-même je n'en paye pas ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'est pas chez lui, s'agaça son père.  
\- Mais on est ensemble.  
\- Depuis trois mois ? Tu étais avec Jill depuis plus de deux ans et tu n'habitais pas avec lui.  
\- Chéri, on peut parler de ça plus tard, c'est le repas de Noël, tenta sa mère en posant une main sur son bras.  
\- Oh écoute, autant régler ça maintenant non ?  
\- Papa s'il te plait, rencontre-le au moins et...  
\- Le rencontrer ? Je ne veux pas rencontrer un clochard qui se sert de ma fille pour ne pas dormir dehors !  
\- Il ne dormait pas dehors quand je l'ai rencontré ! Et c'est moi qui ait insisté pour qu'il vienne emménager à l'appartement !  
\- Sans nous en parler ?!  
\- Je suis grande j'ai encore le droit de prendre des choix toute seule !  
\- Peut-être sauf que cet appartement n'est pas à ton nom Emma ! Et que tu vis à Londres parce qu'on te verse une somme tous les mois et que tu n'as pas de loyer à payer ! Le jour où tu auras un boulot, un chez-toi et un peu plus de maturité, là tu pourras faire tes propres choix sans nous consulter, mais pas avant !

Il avait crié et tapé du poing sur la table. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille sans qu'elles ne débordent tout autant.

\- C'est injuste, finit-elle par dire en serrant des dents.  
\- Je fais ça pour toi Emma.  
\- Tu ne fais rien pour moi alors arrête de venir m'emmerder dès que tu trouves une excuse pour le faire !

Elle s'était levée en hurlant, hors d'elle, se croyant victime de la plus grande des injustices. Elle quitta le salon et claquant des talons puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle ne pleura pas lorsqu'elle claqua la porte derrière elle, la colère avait pris le dessus, elle était furieuse. Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Niall. Elle tomba sur son répondeur, elle réessaya mais il ne décrocha toujours pas. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle laissa tomber et s'allongea sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa soeur débarqua avec son ordinateur, lui proposant de regarder un film.

Emma se changea en pyjama et laissa un message à son amant, le suppliant de la rappeler dès qu'il aurait ce message. Elle s'allongea sous la couette, fatiguée, exténuée et triste. Elle finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de sa soeur, mouillée par ses larmes.

_______________________________________________

Elle était arrivée plus tôt à l'appartement que prévu. Sa journée avait été un enfer, entourée de ses parents et ses cousins, oncles et tantes,elle n'avait même pas profité de la magie de Noël que lui offrait ses proches. Souriant à ses nombreux cadeaux, remerciant ceux qui en valaient la peine, ignorant les « ça va pas Emma ? » et attendant désespérément un appel ou un message de lui. Aucune nouvelle, des sonneries dans le vide, un répondeur, toujours le même, sa voix en devenait agaçante. Elle s'imagina les pires choses, accident, tromperie ou peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de l'entendre.

Elle avait appelé Mika puis ensuite August, leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles du blond. Un message de Jill, elle n'y répondit pas. Les mains moites et le coeur battant, elle poussa la porte de chez elle, espérant l'y trouver. Chaton vint ronronner à ses pieds, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de refermer derrières elle. Des rires pour seul bienvenu, elle reconnut celui de Niall mélanger à une inconnue, son coeur se serra, elle hésita à faire demi-tour. 

Emma se défit de sa veste et s'engagea dans le salon. Ca puait l'herbe dans tout l'appartement. Affalé sur le canapé, elle reconnu la tête blonde de son amant et les long cheveux noir d'une espagnol. Niall et Joanna riait de bon coeur un joint au bec devant Charlie Chaplin qui faisait le guignol. Cette scène lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, jalousie, fatigue, elle en avait marre.

Elle racla sa gorge pour les avertir de son arrivé, le garçon se redressa immédiatement et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Emma ? T'es rentré plus tôt !

Elle leva un sourcil l'air de dire qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, il souriait, bêtement, il avait l'air gêné, ça l'agaça, la blessa. Il se leva et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

Elle ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux vers Joanna qui avait éteint son joint et s'était mise debout pour les rejoindre, tout sourire. Emma avait envie de la brûler sur place.

\- Bonjour Emma, tu vas bien ?

Le regard qu'elle lui lança la bloqua dans son élan, Joanna s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle et baissa les yeux. Elle sentit la main de Niall se poser sur son épaule, elle recula d'un pas pour briser le contact.

\- Je vais y aller je pense.

Et en silence, Emma observa la grande brune attraper ses affaires et s'en aller sans demander son reste. La tension était palpable, Emma était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il n'avait pas pu... Non c'était impossible, impensable.

\- Je peux te demander ce qui t'as pris là ?

La jeune fille n'en cru pas ses oreilles, elle fusilla Niall du regard.

\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu aurais pu être plus gentille avec elle...  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Heath ?!

Elle avait crié d'un seul coup, prenant le musicien de court. Il fit les gros yeux et soupira.

\- Ok désolé, j'aurai pas dû fumer dans l'appart, mais on aère un coup et...  
\- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule !

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers le canapé, ramassant les assiettes sales de la veille sûrement ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle avait dormi ici. Les larmes montèrent et coulèrent sans qu'elle ne veuille les retenir. Elle apporta les assiettes sales dans la cuisine et les jeta dans le lavabo, l'une des deux se brisa. Alerté par le bruit, Niall la rejoignit, retrouvant Emma en pleure, il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa violemment. 

\- Mais putain Emma il se passe quoi ?  
\- Il se passe quoi ?! Il se passe que j'ai passé le pire Noël de toute ma vie et que tu as fait le mort pendant deux jours parce que tu étais avec cette pute de Joanna à faire je ne sais quoi !  
\- Non non attend... C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ok ? C'est qu'une amie !  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ? le coupa-t-elle.  
\- Mais je sais pas Emma putain, j'avais pas mon portable sur moi !

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard défoncé de Niall, il se regardèrent quelques secondes.

\- Je ne te crois pas.  
\- Sérieux tu deviens chiante Seabrooke.

Il se retourna pour quitter la cuisine mais elle se jeta sur lui, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il la repoussa en criant quelque chose qu'elle n'écouta pas. Dans sa main, le téléphone de Niall. Depuis tout ce temps il l'avait dans la poche. Elle le brandit sous ses yeux, presque hilare.

\- C'est ça, tu ne l'avais pas sur toi. Connard.

Sur ces paroles elle balança le portable parterre et le poussa pour quitter la pièce. Elle entendit le musicien crier son nom derrière elle mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas, fonçant dans le salon prendre sa veste et partir. Une main la retint, elle se retourna furieuse, faisant face aux yeux océans de son amant.

\- Lâche-moi, je te jure que si...  
\- Mais tu te prends pour qui Emma ? Putain je n'ai rien fait de mal avec Joanna t'es bornée ou quoi ?!  
\- Réaliste. Lâche-moi.  
\- Pourquoi tu joues à la conne ?  
\- Pourquoi tu joues au con ?

Il la lâcha en poussant un grognement exaspéré.

\- Se sont tes parents qui t'ont bourré le crâne de conneries et de préjugés ?  
\- C'est ça t'as raison, c'est eux qui ont appelé Joanna pour qu'elle vienne passer la nuit ici !  
\- C'est une amie putain !  
\- Ok, ok, alors regarde-moi dans les yeux Niall, regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et jure moi qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec elle. Jure.

Ils étaient plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre, lorsque le blond baissa le regard et hésita. Une vague de douleur s'abattit sur ces poumons, elle suffoqua. Elle voulait fuir mais sont corps répondit à cet aveux comme un boulet de canon, elle était déjà sur lui, le frappant au torse, les larmes brouillant sa vue, ses cries la rendant sourde.

\- T'ES QU'UNE ORDURE PUTAIN !  
\- Emma écoute-moi...  
\- FERME-LA TU ME DEGOUTES !  
\- Emma, Emma s'était avant que je te rencontre, Emma putain arrête !  
\- Et tu continues de mentir, CONNARD !

Elle se sentit pousser en arrière et recula de quelques pas, devant elle , les mains tremblantes, Niall essayait de se contrôler.

\- C'était avant que je te rencontre...  
\- Tu mens.  
\- Non.  
\- TU MENS !

Pour toute réponse, le blond lâcha un soupir désabusé en lançant « va prendre l'air pour te calmer et reviens après » avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter le salon... avec une Emma furax sur ses pas.

« Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose Niall ? T'es un bel enculé et ce n'est pas à moi de partir d'ici mais TOI parce que tu n'es pas chez TOI ! Tu me dégoûtes, tu me répugnes, parce que t'as passé Noël avec cette fille, que vous avez sûrement baisé dans MON lit et que t'as préféré passer ta nuit de Noël avec elle au lieu de ta famille. Ils pensent quoi de ça hein ? Ils doivent être déçu de leur fils tu ne penses pas ? Leur fils qui n'est un clochard qui séduit les petites londoniennes pour son confort et baise avec les plus sales pour son désir ! T'es qu- »

Des mots, du venin, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, voulant lui faire autant de mal qui lui en avait fait. Elle dégueulait des horreurs qui dépassaient largement ses pensées, brisée en mille morceaux, elle le suivit dans tout l'appartement alors qu'il essayait de se défaire d'elle. Mais lorsque le coup parti, lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui en foutre une, lorsque que la brulure sur sa joue se fit tellement vive que son oeil droit pleura tout seul, lorsque son oreille siffla sous le coup violent qu'elle venait de recevoir, Emma ne pensa pas qu'elle avait été trop loin, elle ne pensa qu'à une seule chose, ce gendarme qui était venu faire une présentation sur les risques de l'alcool et la drogue lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit « Jeunes filles, si un homme lève une seule fois la main sur vous, partez, que vous soyez folle amoureuse de lui, qu'il vous promette qu'il ne recommencera jamais, partez quand même, parce qu'il recommencera, encore et encore. ».

Elle se sentait humiliée, désorientée, blessée et choquée. Une de ses mains plaquée sur sa joue, elle leva les yeux vers Niall, presque aussi choqué qu'elle. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux grand ouvert, les mains tremblantes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tendit une main vers la jeune fille qu'elle se mit à courir vers la porte d'entré. Elle entendit son prénom mais ne se retourna pas. « Partez. », c'était son signal de départ. Elle descendit les marches de son immeuble deux par deux, la main toujours sur sa joue. Arrivée en bas, dès lorsqu'elle fut en contact avec l'air frais, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot, cherchant son portable dans sa poche.

Elle n'hésita pas à composer son numéro.  
« Viens me chercher... »  
Il n'hésita pas et lui promis d'être là dans quelques minutes.


	20. Chapter 20

Elle était devant la porte d’entrée depuis cinq minutes déjà, complètement déconnectée, elle n’hésita pas à entrer dans son appartement, elle s’était juste perdue devant chez elle, perdue dans ses pensées et ces dernières 24 heures. Elle finit par insérer la clef dans la porte et l’ouvrir, elle entra dans un appartement vide, ignora le chat qui l’accueilli et referma derrière elle. Il n’était pas là et elle ne ressentit rien de son absence.

Elle s’assit à la table de la cuisine, tripota une serviette de ses mains, faisant face au silence lourd et pesant. Elle pourrait prendre ses médicaments, se faire un chocolat chaud, se mettre sous sa couette et écouter de la musique, elle pourrait faire ses choses pour aller mieux ou pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pourrait mais son état de léthargie avait tellement pris le dessus sur tout qu’elle n’avait pas le coeur à ressentir quoique se soit.

Elle regarda le vide, une heure, deux heures sans éprouver le moindre ennui, le moindre sentiment, la moindre chose. Elle pensait à tout et à rien, à la nuit passé avec Jill, au comportement déplacé de Niall, à ce hurlement constant dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas sortir. Son état passa de lattant à explosif, tout explosa en elle mais elle ne fit rien, elle ne pleura pas, elle n’hurla pas, elle resta sans bouger, subissant son combat en silence.

Puis la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit, elle savait que c’était lui, pourtant elle ne signala pas sa présence. Il referma la porte bruyamment derrière lui et elle entendit chaton se plaindre, d’habitude ça l’aurait fait rire mais rien n’apparut sur son visage. C’est que quelques minutes après son retour, sûrement voulant se préparer un café, qu’il apparût dans la cuisine.

**\- Putain ! Emma...**

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et il se ravisa à aller la prendre dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha tout de même.

**\- T’étais où ? Je t’ai cherché toute la nuit...**

Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulais pas le regarder. C’est que lorsqu’il s’accroupit à côté d’elle, qu’elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Sa lèvre saignait et ses cernes creusaient son visage blanc d’inquiétude. Il posa une main sur sa jambe, contact qu’elle n’aima pas et comme un électrochoc, elle se leva d’un bond, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Il se redressa à la réaction violente d’Emma, se retrouvant face à face avec elle.

\- Mon amour... dit-il en essayant de caresser la joue de la jeune fille.

Emma s’écarta, les yeux grand ouvert et d’une voix cassée, elle prononça ses premiers mots de la journée.

**\- Comment tu peux oser m’appeler comme ça...**   
**\- Emma... Je suis -**   
**\- Désolé ?**

Il se recula de quelques pas, baissant la tête comme un enfant ferait après une bêtise commise.

**\- Si je peux faire quoique se soit pour... Arranger la situation...**

Elle ne répondit pas, elle voulait juste le voir souffrir autant qu’elle. Elle le détestait tellement que la haine prit le dessus sur tout.

**\- De toute façon on est quitte maintenant.**

Il releva la tête, son expression changeant du tout au tout, les sourcils froncés, son ton changea.

**\- Ca veut dire quoi ?**   
**\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire.**   
**\- T’étais avec qui la nuit dernière ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, un sourire se dessinant sur la commissure de ses lèvres, le visage de Niall se déforma dans une grimace de dégoût et de douleur.

 **\- T’étais avec qui putain Emma ?**  
 **\- Tu sais très bien avec qui...**  
 **\- Ferme-la putain ferme-la !** la coupa-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos, shootant du pied la poubelle qui se vida sur le sol. Elle le regarda mordre dans un de ses poings. Il finit par se retourner vers elle, furieux.

**\- Je sais que j’ai fait une connerie en levant la main sur toi mais jamais, tu m’entends Emma, JAMAIS je ne t’aurai trompé avec Joanna ou n’importe quelle autre fille !**   
**\- Menteur.**   
**\- Ferme-la, juste ta gueule, parce que l’cocu c’est pas toi, c’est moi.**

La gorge d’Emma se serra, elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas s’il disait la vérité ou s’il la manipulait. Pourtant sa colère était bien réelle.

**\- Putain j’vais vomir, j’me casse d’ici.**

Ellele regarda partir de la cuisine et entendit la porte claquer. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Elle avait envie de mourir. D’un pas lent elle se rendit dans sa chambre, fouilla dans ses tiroirs, elle ne trouva pas son taille crayon, elle en avait besoin, c’était sa thérapie lorsque ses idées sombres devenaient insurmontables. Elle ne le trouva pas, sentant la crise de panique arriver, elle se précipita dans la cuisine, attrapa un couteau au hasard.

Elle n’était plus elle-même dans ces moments-là, ne cherchant qu’à extérioriser, qu’à se sentir mieux avant qu’un retour soit impossible, avant que ça aille tellement mal qu’elle décide de prendre qu’un aller simple pour les portes de l’enfer.

_156_

Elle entra dans sa salle de bain, s’assit contre sa baignoire, releva la manche de son pull. Un coup sec, quelques goûtes de sang, un autre puis un autre et un autre. Les entailles étaient peu profondes, assez pour que des gouttelettes de sang apparaissent, pas assez pour qu’un ruisseau de liquide s’échappe de ses veines, mettant en péril sa vie. La douleur la soulagea, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et elle pleura, silencieusement au début puis les sanglots devirent plus fort. Elle balança le couteau à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le silence devint si insupportable qu’elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et hurla jusqu’à s’en déchirer les poumons. Elle hurla une deuxième fois, pleurant de plus belle puis tapa des talons sur le carrelage. Elle appuya sur les fines plaies qui ornaient son bras, la douleur se faisant plus intense, ça la calma.

Puis elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle finit par s’allonger sur le carrelage, sa cage thoracique se contractant sous le touché froid du sol. Elle regarda le plafond et rit d’elle-même.

**« Je suis folle. Je suis complètement de folle. »**

Puis elle se remit à rire et repensa aux évènements passés. Elle repensa à Niall principalement, au regard qu’il lui avait jeté lorsqu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle avait couché avec Jill.

 **« T’es une idiote. »** dit-elle à haute voix. **« T’es une putain d’idiote. »**

Puis elle ferma les yeux et se remit à pleurer en silence, plaçant un bras sur ses yeux.  
Le temps passa sans qu’elle s’en rende compte, elle tomba dans un demi-sommeil, son dos lui faisait mal, la brûle sur son bras devenait désagréable, c’était signe qu’elle revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Elle entendit quelqu’un rentrer dans l’appartement. Elle reconnut directement le rythme des pas de son amant. Il l’appela, elle ne lui répondit pas, priant silencieusement pour qu’il ne vienne pas dans la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la voit comme ça, elle n’avait pas non plus la force de se lever et de cacher les dégâts.

Elle l’entendit aller dans la cuisine, puis dans le salon, son coeur s’accéléra lorsqu’elle l’entendit venir vers elle, d’abord dans la chambre et lorsqu’il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, elle ne bougea pas, retenant sa respiration.

 **\- Putain d’merde,** souffla-t-il.

Elle garda son bras sur ses yeux, sans rien dire. Il avança de quelques pas puis elle le sentit s’allonger près d’elle. Il resta silencieux, les secondes passèrent et elle finit pas enlever son bras des yeux, aveuglée par la lumière, elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre une vue normal avant de tourner la tête vers Niall. Il regardait le plafond et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle s’attarda sur la ligne de sa mâchoire qu’elle adorait embrasser, son coeur se serra, la haine n’était plus au rendez-vous. Elle l’aimait, à la folie et au sens propre du terme. Elle prit la parole, murmurant quelques mots.

**\- T’as quoi à la lèvre ?**

Il cligna des yeux puis sourit en passant une main dessus pour essuyer les larmes en trop.

**\- August m’en a foutu une quand je lui ai dit ce qu’il s’est passé.**   
**\- Sérieux ?**   
**\- Ouais.**

Il finit par tourner ses yeux humides vers la jeune fille et sa main chercha sa sienne. Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent. Il dit, la gorge serré.

**« Je t’aime. »**

La main d’Emma resserra celle de son amant à l’entente de ces mots. Elle répondit.

**« Je t’aime. »**

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage du blond, il voulut prendre la parole mais la jeune fille le coupa.

**\- Et je n’ai pas couché avec Jill.**

Le visage de l’irlandais s’illumina.

**\- J’ai passé la nuit avec lui mais je n’ai fait que pleurer, il a juste essayé de me réconforter, il ne s’est rien passer.**   
**\- Vrai ?**   
**\- Vrai.**

Son sourire s’agrandit, elle avait l’impression qu’elle lui avait enlevé toute la misère du monde, elle n’eut même pas le temps d’avoir honte de son mensonge qu’il s’empressa de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent quelques longues secondes, il finit par chuchoter.

**\- Je suis désolé...**   
**\- Tais-toi.**

Puis elle prolongea le baiser. Rien n’était arrangé, tout était encore plus en bordel qu’avant. Mais il était là, il était réel et il l’aimait. Le garçon blond et la fille aux yeux bleus, ensemble, un couple bancal mais incapable de se séparer. Une relation passionnée, des non-dits, des failles sans parler de la souffrance. Emma en avait conscience, elle le savait mais elle était physiquement incapable d’abandonner sa seule bouée de sauvetage, son ancre et peut-être son seul espoir d’un avenir, juste d’un avenir.


End file.
